Where Have You Been All My Life?
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: AU Dick/Kory. Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiance was cheating on her. She takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy change both their lives? FIN
1. Chapter 1

Where Have You Been All My life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Prologue

My name is Kory Ander and I called off my wedding right before the ceremony was to begin when I found out my fiancé Phil Karras was cheating on me. How did I find out? Well, as fate would have it, I had grabbed his iPhone instead of my own as I rushed out of my little Cape Cod on the way to get my make up and hair done that Saturday morning. Trying to draw out the suspense of seeing myself, I started looking at what I thought was my phone as the stylist pinned on my mantilla. The text said, "I can't believe you're going to be gone so long Karras. Last night was incredible, but then again it always is. Can't wait until we can be alone together again! Love, Taryia"

The next thing I heard was "What happened?" I was on the floor of the salon having actually fainted.

"She's waking up. Kory? Are you okay?"

No. I took a couple of deep breaths through my mouth, something we always tell our patients to do when they feel faint. Angela helped me to my feet. She was a good confidant - she had done my hair since I was a teenager.

Finally I managed in a voice so unsteady it couldn't be my own, "Karras is cheating on me, look." Yeah, he prefers to be called by his last name. I handed Angela my phone.

"Oh God Kory. What are you going to do?"

"I only know what I'm not going to do. I am not going to get married today."

Chapter 1

The little bar and restaurant was dark in spite of the midsummer evening sun, but it fit my mood just fine. Even in the July heat and humidity of Maryland's Western shore, the only place to get a cooked meal in this tiny town was only about one-fourth the way filled on this Thursday night. I had taken a table in the back corner, hiding in plain sight. Not that I expected to see anyone I knew. It had been almost five years since my grandmother passed away and I had stopped being a regular visitor to St. Leonard a few years before that when medical school got in the way.

Before checking into the cabin I'd rented, I drove up to the house that I would visit for at least four to six weeks out of every summer from my the time I was about three years old until my early 20's. Waves of nostalgia hit me – there were so many memories. The house really didn't look any different, still with its white siding accented by hunter green shutters, the screened in porch where my sisters and all my cousins and I would eat, and the rope hammock between two hemlock trees.

Grandma would have known what to say to make this whole mess better. She was a no nonsense woman who had lived a full life and buried three husbands. She was always dressed to the nines and even in her later years she was always just so elegant. My mother is nothing like her. I remember hearing the old saying that what brought a granddaughter and her maternal grandmother together was a common enemy. I think that was written about my mother.

My mother was hardly horrible, its just that once I hit my teens, she really didn't pay any attention to me any more. Maybe it was because I was the youngest of three girls. Maybe it was because of my parent's careers: they were in their 30's when we were born so by the time I was a teen, she was just done. Or maybe it was because that's when Dad's drinking got out of control and she was too busy with her career and enabling him to worry about me. Of course I didn't know that was going on until five or so years into his problem. Mother was a very good enabler.

When Dad finally got sober, in a way Mother was worse. I think when her role of enabler was no longer needed, she lost her way for a bit. But more about that later...

The corner table was a bit too dark to comfortably read so I poked at my food. I had been doing a lot of picking at my food the last few days. Maybe one upshot of all the stress of being cheated on and canceling my wedding was going to be a little weight loss.

I decided to try to look like I was reading, but ended up sneaking glances at an attractive man I'd noticed at the large bar height table next to my table. He appeared to be about five years older than me, perhaps in his early to mid-30's. Trying not to look obvious, I tried to get a good look at him. His hair was black and a bit unruly. At first I thought he was stocky, but when I watched go up to the bar for a refill on his beer, I realized his broad, muscular shoulders were accompanied by quite a trim physique. I figured he might be on the short side, but call me different, I actually find that attractive.

I guess he caught me looking at him. Then I realized he was coming over.

"Hi," he said with a friendly, lopsided grin, "how are you?" People sure are outgoing in small towns.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" I managed, finding myself mesmerized by his blue eyes, trying to smile. I hadn't smiled for days now, so I hoped I still knew how.

"I'm fine, waiting for some friends though. Guess they're running late so I thought I'd say 'hi'." He paused a moment and then added, "You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen."

Well if that was just a line then he was smooth, real smooth because it certainly sounded sincere.

"Thank you. Some people tell me they make me look like an alien." My eyes were an unusual color of green with a navy blue ring that encircled the iris. Karras said that my eyes glowed oddly at times and even had convinced me to try blue and then brown colored contacts. I never found myself looking back at me in the mirror when I had them on and finally hid both pairs in the back of a drawer.

"Who would tell you that? They're gorgeous." His sincere tone turned lighter. "Or are you one of those women who can't take a compliment?"

Now that had me blushing. To be able to take a compliment, you have to get in some practice. Did I really want to tell this handsome stranger that the person who told me my eyes weren't 'normal' was the man I had been with since I was 20, the man I had been set to marry only five days prior?

"Let me try this again. Thank you for the lovely compliment." I took the time to consider his face. He was a very nice looking man, and talk about eyes, it was tough to tell in that light but were those truly royal blue? "Now your eyes, they're something else. I don't think I've ever seen eyes quite so... blue."

He smiled and chuckled. "Thank you. Are we going to compliment each other all evening about our appearances? Because if we are, its going to take awhile. Well, at least for me."

I scoffed reflexively. Karras rarely found anything to compliment me about and my mother... well never mind.

"You can't take a compliment can you?" He sounded amused. "Odd, you must get them all the time. I'm Dick by the way, Dick Grayson."

Oh this guy is good. Dick, huh? Did anyone in our generation even use that nickname?

"I'm Kory Ander." I extended my hand and received a firm handshake. I hate it when men shake your hand as though it might break.

"So what brings you to this thriving metropolis?" Dick's eyes twinkled at his outlandish description of the two traffic light 'town' on Route 4.

What do I tell the guy? I found out the day of my wedding that my fiancé was cheating on me so I took the first two week block of time off I'd had in almost 8 years to be alone and figure out what to do with the rest of my life?

"Just a bit of a retreat," I said, which was essentially true. I tried to sound casual, "I love this area. I used to come here when I was younger."

"Really? Me too. Well not the retreat part. I used to come here as a kid but I'm actually throwing a stag weekend for a friend of mine. I thought it might be fun to have it down here."

Stag weekend. Wonder if the groom-to-be will remain faithful to his poor fianceé this weekend.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked me gently. I guess my face had fallen a bit.

"Sorry." I tried to smile. This handsome man was a fantastic diversion so I tried to keep the conversation going. "How do you know the groom?"

"He's marrying my cousin Donna who's one of my closest friends. Somehow I ended up as Best Man. The groom's brothers are a bit, uh, crude for lack of a better term and I guess I was a safer bet."

I smiled at him. He seemed so nice, genuine, and caring. Why hadn't I come across a guy like him in college?

My reverie was broken by a very booming voice.

"Dick! There you are! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this place?"

I looked over to see two men, easily in their mid-forties and not at the peak of fitness, one with light brown curly hair, the other with blond hair that had to be dyed.

Dick made no movement toward them, only turning his head, "Jerry, Barry. Glad you could make it." Dick did not sound happy that they had arrived but the look on the two's faces indicated they were either used to such a reaction or oblivious. "Where's Terry?"

"Our brother is on his way. Got caught up in office hours. Why be a teacher and teach summer school? Isn't the point to get the summer off?"

Brothers? And they were named Barry, Jerry and Terry? That's just... wrong.

The other brother spoke up, "Hey Dick, wow, you hired a stripper too?"

I was still registering what the brother had said as I watched Dick's eyes widen in shock and then narrow, "Barry! This young lady is not a stripper!"

"Well she'd make a mighty fine one," I guess it was Jerry who spoke now.

Ew. Any help Dick had given me with my ego had easily been erased.

"Jerry, Barry! That was uncalled for." He turned to me, "I'm sorry about that." He leaned in closer and at almost a whisper added, "See why Donna's fiancé chose me as Best Man?"

I nodded, hurt more than I should be, but then again my body was a sensitive issue with me. I have a rather large chest. I mean not freakishly large, usually a DD cup would fit, but not how my mother and sisters are built. When I started to develop my parents would not allow me to wear any of the cute little fashions my two sisters could. Mother always said, 'Kom got the brains, Ryan (she goes by her middle name – with a first name of Murial can you blame her?) got the looks and I got the body'. But that gave me mixed signals. I grew ashamed of my body and for the longest time continued to dress to hide it. Karras wasn't much better. He would always say I looked matronly and I guess with the way I dressed when I was younger I did.

Dick hadn't bothered to look back at them but rather searched my face. He was looking at me, really looking at me, and I felt the heat in my cheeks to intensify.

Realizing the last thing said warranted a response I said, "Yes, Donna's fiancé definitely made a good choice."

The brothers were at Dick's side now. Whoopee.

"Guys, I'll meet you over at that table in a couple minutes," Dick said, gesturing at the long table where his keys and cell phone lay.

"Don't be rude Dick," Barry admonished, "who's your friend here?"

"Rude?! Hardly! You don't deserve an introduction to this beautiful young lady."

_Beautiful?_ I shot Dick a smile of gratitude but extended my hand to the offensive creature, "Dr. Kory Ander."

Barry gave me one of the wimpiest handshakes ever.

"Doctor, huh? As in doctor doctor, or are you one of those fake doctors like our brother Terry the professor."

Yeah, what a winner this one was. "If you mean Medical Doctor, why yes I am a 'doctor doctor'"

"Kory Ander, like coriander?" Jerry asked.

Like I've never heard that one before. Of course my eldest sister is stuck with Kom Ander: 'commander'. My parents thought they were being so clever, but at least we weren't Barry, Jerry and Terry.

"If you'd prefer, I'll answer to cilantro," I deadpanned. As I said, I've heard it before.

Dick chuckled and gave me a wink. My heart began to pound. Boy was I attracted to him.

"Barry, Jerry just go. Why don't you see if they sell pitchers?"

Dick's authoritative tone had gotten the brothers moving. They were half way to the bar when Jerry turned back and shouted louder than was necessary, "Hey Romeo, nice to see you flirting with a bird again, a cute one too. Hopefully you haven't lost your touch with the ladies."

'Bird', what now, this guy is British? And wait, is he implying Dick's a bit of a playboy?

Dick frowned, "Sorry about them. Again."

Just then I heard chants of "Terry! Terry!" from Barry and Jerry. The bridegroom had arrived. He had red curly hair and a neatly kept beard and appeared younger and fitter than his two brothers.

Dick had turned away from me at the commotion and then looked back, appearing disappointed, "The groom has arrived. I guess I better join the party. Where are you staying?"

Scenes from any number of horror movies popped in my head. Did I want him to know where I was staying? Well, at this point my life was messed up enough that a slasher film-type ending would almost be poetic.

"At the cabins," I responded in a cautious tone. If he had ever been here before, he'd know where I was talking about. Plus they were only a few hundred yards away.

His face lit up with the news. Oh boy, what have I done?

"So are we! Which cabin are you in?"

Somewhere I am sure there were alarms going off alternating with red flags. Oh, what the hell, "21."

"I'm in 17. Maybe I'll run into you again later?"

Wow, that was... disappointing. I was rather hoping he'd be knocking on my door... Am I honestly thinking about that? Shouldn't I swear off men for a while?

"Hope so," I managed.

He gave the briefest of frowns before smiling again. He leaned in an placed a kiss on my cheek and gave me one of those adorable winks. "Don't worry, we will."

TtTtTtTtTt

Hello readers! So here is a different AU Richard and Kory story. This wasn't going to be my next story and I hope I can balance this with 'Double Take' and 'June Fete', but the story was writing itself. Never wrote in first person before, hopefully it'll work.

Do you recognize the brothers? In the comics, Terry Long was a college history professor (and normal human) that married Donna Troy (Wonder Girl, Troia). He had two very obnoxious brothers Barry and Jerry who just drooled all over Kory Anders (Starfire who was Donna's roommate and best friend). The bachelor party they had was disturbing.

Karras of Kalaplatt was the Tamaranian that married Starfire in the comics to unite the people of Tamaran. Just as she was in love with Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Karras was in love with Taryia.

Coriander is an herb that is also known as Chinese parsley and here in the Americas as cilantro.

Please review! All feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to my story.

Please Note: So there won't be confusion over what they're talking about, 'Sex on the Beach' is an alcoholic beverage served on the rocks or as a tall shot (vodka, peach schnapps, with orange, pineapple and cranberry juice). You can add bartender to my long resume.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or related entities.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiance was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 2

He only moved about 15 feet away but I felt a bit of a loss when Dick joined his friends. I looked back at my long abandoned food and pushed the plate away. I considered going up to the bar and buying a drink but decided not to. I don't like to drink alone and the depressive effects of the alcohol probably wouldn't be a great idea at the moment.

I looked at my watch. It was after 7:30 but I really wasn't ready to be alone with my thoughts in my rented cabin. There would be nearly another hour of daylight. I considered taking a walk but again, I'd be alone with my thoughts. Plus to be honest, I wanted to stay near Dick. I rechecked my watch – the date was July 26th. If Karras and I had gone on our honeymoon, I'd be in the French Riviera. It would be 1:30 AM there and Karras and I would probably be... ugh, why does my mind work this way?

I remembered that I had downloaded the Kindle software to my iPhone. Because the display is back lit, I could do some reading so I could stay in the bar longer. I could even download some medical journal articles via Ovid. I'm such a geek sometimes.

Its always important to keep up with one's specialty and mine is gynecology oncology, or GYN-ONC. I decided to go with a journal article and opened it finding yet another discussion of whether or not to test for CA-125 routinely in perimenapausal women. It offered the usually pros and cons - pros: early ovarian cancer detection, cons: cost, false positives. Nothing new there.

There was a loud outburst of laughter from Dick's table. Dick and the three brothers – Barry, Jerry and Terry – had been joined by some guys that must be friends of the bride and Dick, judging by their age and in my quick assessment, behavior. There was an attractive tall and muscular African American man, a cute looking blond with green streaks in his hair and a nice looking red head with a runner's body if I'd ever seen one.

During this time, the bar had been filling up and the noise level was rising. I could no longer make out much of what Dick and his friends were talking about. Not that I was listening... well, yes, I was. There was a guy setting up in the corner with an acoustic guitar with a pick up and amplifier. Eavesdropping was going to be completely out shortly.

As I scanned the room, my eyes met Dick's. He gave me a quick smile and wink and returned to the conversation at his table. Yeah, definitely a nice looking guy. He certainly seems interested...

Why am I torturing myself? I'm sure I'll run into him later this weekend, his cabin can't be far from mine. But if I leave, I'm going to be alone and even if I came down here to St. Leonard to _be_ alone, its not that much fun when you keep thinking about your stupid cheating ex-fiance who started messing up your life years ago.

Maybe five minutes went by when the bartender arrived at my table carrying a peach colored drink in tall shooter glasses in each hand. He set one in front of me and with a dramatic roll of his eyes said, "This is complements of Barry and Jerry".

It hadn't dawned on me what those buffoons were up to until I heard Barry say, "Hey Barkeep, the other one's for my man Dick over here." In that booming voice of his he continued, "come on Dick, go over and have a drink with Kory."

For some reason, Dick complied – okay, maybe he _was_ interested - and I found him standing in front of me which at that moment I was incredibly thrilled about. He raised his glass and I raised mine as well, and in my long since abandoned skills of shot drinking managed to down the peach schnapps, vodka and fruit juice concoction easily in one swallow. My glass even hit the table a couple of milliseconds before Dick's did. Go me!

"I knew you two would end up having 'Sex on the Beach'!"

Laughter filled the room and both Dick and I turned beet red. I was mortified but Dick looked pissed. Really pissed. His eyes darkened markedly right before he spun around with a growl.

"You _idiots_! How old are you guys? Leave. Her. Alone."

He turned back to me, his eyes still dark. "I'm sorry, Kory. I should have seen that coming. I can't _believe _them!"

I struggled to gain composure. Being in my cabin even if it meant I would be alone with my thoughts sounded like a great idea somehow right now.

"I, uh, better get going," I said as I gathered my purse, phone and keys and what was left of my dignity. I looked at him and did my best to smile, "Dick, one of the first things you mentioned to me was how 'crude' as you put it those two were."

"Yeah, but..." His face softened slowly and then he gave me a dashing, broad smile, "You remembered exactly what I said to you!"

"I hung on your every word," I replied in a flirting, almost purring tone I hadn't heard come out of my mouth for years.

Dick chuckled and looked at me as though... was he going to kiss me?

"I better settle up with the bartender," I blurted out. Sure I wanted to kiss him, whether that was a good idea or not I'm sure I'll figure out at some point, but in front of the little bachelor celebration? I don't think so.

He chuckled again and shook his head, still smiling. I turned toward the bar and felt his hand on the small of my back. Guess I was getting an escort to the bar.

As we passed Dick's table, before anyone could say anything, he said in that incredibly sexy authoritative voice, "I don't want to hear another word," and then his voice turned almost threatening, "Barry, Jerry – when I get back, you're going down!"

Dick had his wallet out when we got to the bar and was ready to pay before I could wrestle mine out of my purse. He looked over the bar bill and chuckled, "$9.45 for an ice tea and tomato stuffed with chicken salad. My aren't we a cheap date?" He handed the bartender $15.00 and waved off getting the change.

His hand found my back again as he ushered me out the door. I couldn't miss a cat calls and a wolf whistles, most likely from Barry and Jerry. I heard a slight growl in Dick's throat. Guess those guys had a death wish.

Even in the setting sun, Dick popped on sunglasses. What a shame, I was really looking forward to seeing his eyes in the sunlight.

"Is your car here?" he asked once the door had closed behind us.

"No, I walked over from the cabins."

I felt a small stroke of the thumb of the hand on my back. Well, that was _nice_. I wondered if he was going to drive or walk me back. My heart rate quickened.

"Let's get you back then. We'll have to walk, I left my car there too because I knew we'd be drinking."

I wondered briefly if he had a problem with drinking – why would I think that? Well, Dad, and to be honest, Karras...

"I rarely drink more than a couple of glasses of wine or a beer or two," he said casually but as though he had read my thoughts, "but dealing with those two all weekend I think I may need a bit of additional lubrication."

It was at that point that I realized the 'Sex on the Beach' was affecting me. In my defense, it was served as a 3 ounce shot. I rarely drank anymore, and after barely eating or sleeping the last five days, the drink was quickly affecting me enough to enter me into the running for the 'lightweight of the year" poster child. My left ankle turned out and I faltered slightly, falling into Dick muscular shoulder. Bummer.

"Whoa, uh, sorry," I said sheepishly and giggled. The 3 ounces _were _primarily vodka and peach schnapps.

He chuckled again. God I loved that chuckle. "I'm not going to have to carry you am I?"

Well if I can plan it correctly, maybe...

"Nah. Guess the 'Sex on the Beach' was..." I searched for the right word – no not wonderful, no not hard, strong?, yeah but, "potent." Whatever it was, it was affecting my brain.

I know I heard it but I have no idea if I imagined it or if Dick actually said it: "The 'Sex on the Beach' wasn't as good as its going to be."

My head snapped up at him, "huh?"

He gave me an inquisitive look, "What?"

It was all I could do at that point to only look and smile at him. I seriously wanted to kiss him. You know, as a start.

"Come on Kory," Dick said. His arm was now around me, holding me at my waist, his thumb continuing its absent caresses as we resumed walking.

We arrived at the cabins. The path continued with the odd numbered cabins on the left and the evens on the right. They were set back in a somewhat staggered manner within multiple evergreen trees, and there was probably at least 45 feet of space between the cabins.

Now my heart was really pounding and it wasn't the walk.

"There's Terry and my humble abode," Dick remarked as we walked by #17. Noting the new looking Mercedes and the Honda pulled next to it, I figured the professor must have the Honda. So Dick has a Mercedes, nothing wrong with that.

In less than 100 feet we arrived at my cabin, #21, my silver 7 year old Lexus LX parked to the side of it.

I heard that chuckle again, dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into? "Looks like someone got the deluxe cabin."

I had gotten the 'deluxe' cabin, because it was the only cabin available at the last minute and I didn't care it cost over twice the normal rate. It came complete with a full kitchen rather than a kitchenette, fireplaces in the bedroom and the living area, a king size bed instead of two twins, and a large spa bath rather than just a shower in the bathroom.

My ankle turned out again when Dick ushered me to the left toward the steps to my cabin.

"Oops," Dick said with that darling chuckle as his left hand skimmed across my belly and met his right hand at my waist to steady me. "Are you okay?"

Well other than a very pleasant sensation when you just touched me like that...

"I am now," I managed feeling ridiculous for having this response to that one drink.

Dick was chuckling again and raised his eyes to the heavens, "What am I going to do with you?"

About fifteen highly suggestive responses sprang to mind but fortunately I was able to leave those things unsaid, at least for the time being.

Dick cocked an eyebrow at me and I realized we were at the front door to the cabin. Fortunately I produced the keys with an assemblance of grace. My hands did shake a bit as I tried to put the key in the lock, and, much to my delight, I found Dick's hand over mine, assisting me in turning the tumbler to the right.

The door opened easily and I found the light switch. I'm sure deep down somewhere I should have been panicking and concerned for my safety, but if I were to tease out my feelings at the moment, I am not sure that it was there.

Dick guided me around so I was standing in front of him. He looked at me with an intensity that again had me blushing which must have been a sight to go with the flush I was experiencing from that stupid drink. He reached out and gently tucked part of my long bangs behind my left ear and it was then I realized he was maybe one inch or so taller than me. I know I mentioned it before, I am attracted to men about my height of 5'9", plus it is really very nice to kiss someone standing up who is about your height.

But here is where there is a slight detour in this, well at least hopefully, love story. I guess it hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't be getting kissed. I had jumped ahead to the part of figuring out how not to let things get too much out of hand. So when I received a kiss on the cheek, I let out a bit of a whimper. Not my most sophisticated moment.

"Kory," Dick said softly and then added with in a serious tone, his eyes darkening but in a way completely unlike when he was so angry with Barry and Jerry, "as much as I would love to kiss you right now, if I do, I'm not going to want to stop anytime soon."

"You're right." There was no hiding the disappointment in my voice, but then again, what he had actually said, 'I'm not going to want to stop anytime soon' was _very_ nice to hear. I added for levity, "I can't imagine the trouble Barry and Jerry have gotten into by now."

"Yeah, I better go – I have to kick their butts anyway for how they treated you."

I am a somewhat independent woman most of the time but that display of chivalry and/or bravado, was fine with me.

I realized he was actually going to leave, "I'm so glad we met," I said, returning to that purring tone I could only hope would affect him, "Good night, Dick and try to have fun tonight."

He touched my cheek, "Fun? I am really regretting this whole idea. Of course if I hadn't done it, then I wouldn't have met you. Good night, Kory and I'll see you in the morning."

And then he was gone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Ovid is a website where you can subscribe and download medical and technical journal articles.

Hope you enjoyed it – this is a pretty grown up story. Its T for now, I think it will stay that way but just a reminder Kory and Dick are adults in this story, roughly 30 and 35 in age.

Please review! New Chapters up Soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to my story. I held on to the chapter a few extra days. I like it, it just doesn't flow as well as the first two. Let me know what you think please especially if I can do anything to make it better.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiance was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 3

It was something out of a 50's sitcom – I found myself leaning back against the door that Dick had just walked out of, sliding down it due to my weak knees, biting my fist to suppress a teenybopper squeal.

What a picture, huh?

I decided to put my best spin on the situation. I had gone through Hell with Karras and canceling my wedding. If nothing else were to happen with Dick, I still would walk away at the very least feeling desirable again. Karras has never made me feel desirable, but I wasn't going to dwell on that now.

It was still early so I collected my make up bag out of my luggage and decided to take a bath. I was glad for the upgraded cabin, a shower is never that relaxing and my back was bothering me. The weight of the world had not exactly been on my shoulders but I was faltering under the pressure of the mess that was my life so that's how it felt. The water and the jets were at least helping.

After my bath I put on a set of old scrubs from med school. It was cooler than expected with a nice off-shore breeze – not particularly strong, its the Bay not the ocean, mind you - but still very nice in what can be an uncomfortably sticky time of year. I left windows open on both sides of the bedroom to take advantage of the air movement and cross ventilation. I decided I might as well settle down for the night. I looked at the little fireplace - it wasn't exactly the time of year for it, but watching the embers and the smell of the fire and the crackling sound it made would relax me and with any luck, help me sleep.

Karras never liked fires. My house (yes, my house as in I'm the one whose name is on the deed and pays its mortgage and taxes) had a lovely fireplace in its modest living room. I only got to use it when he was on call or, now I wonder, where ever he was on those nights he was 'on call'. In retrospect why would he even have that much call as a Medicine Attending Physician, and why wasn't the call from home? Even as a Fellow, sometimes even as Chief Resident, I took call from home. God I am so stupid sometimes...

On TV in the 9 PM viewing hour there were the wonderful choices of some version of Law and Order, Hannity, Larry King, Dirty Jobs and the like. I decided (I was being firm this time) to actually try to get a good night's sleep. I had the breeze coming through and the crackle of the fire. I had maybe three good hours of sleep per night during each of the last five nights. I left the TV on as I got into the very comfortable king size bed. Was that Meat Loaf on tonight's All American Panel? I closed my eyes and somehow didn't torture myself with thoughts of almost 10 years wasted with one jerk of a man, but rather had thoughts of that wonderful man I met that night which on some level I already knew would change my life forever...

TtTtTtTtTt

_...Laughter.... whoops and hollers.... whistles..... chanting.... _

…_..Chug! Chug! Chug!_

…_.....Can-dy Spice! Can-dy Spice!_

…_.........something that sounded like a rendition of Marilyn Monroe's "Happy Birthday Mr. President": You're getting married Terry Lo-ong!_

…_...............Paging Dr. Grayson, Paging Dr. Grayson.... _

I woke up in the hospital call room literally feeling I though I were crawling out of my gloriously deep sleep. Why does the page operator suddenly sound so slutty? Why is there the smell of the outdoors and a wood fire? Why is this bed so big and comfortable?

"Paging Dr. Grayson... Paging Dr. Grayson...."

I bolted upright feeling something pull in my right upper back. I'm not in the call room! But why was there an overhead page? And Dr. Grayson, who's that? And what a ridiculous voice for a page operator.

I finally realized where I was. Karras cheating... canceled wedding... the cabins near Grandma's... it was all rushing back. I checked my watch, it was 2:07 AM. I could hear footsteps outside and more laughter in the deep throaty baritone of a middle aged female smoker.

"I wuv you Candy Spice," I heard from outside in the voice of who I would guess was quite overweight (you hear it in the throat when they take a breath – listen for yourself sometime, you'll hear it) and most likely middle-aged man.

"No Barry-Bear, we've had our fun, I'm looking for Dr. Grayson," the woman replied.

It fell into place: Barry wasn't kidding, they got a stripper who apparently offered additional services. Barry must have the cabin next to mine and the noise from the party invaded my dreams. Oh and she's looking for Dick! Dick _Grayson_!

I felt a lurch in my stomach at the thought of Dick and that... that... trollop. (Okay, that wasn't the word that came to mind but trollop is much more polite.) I had yet to hear Dick's voice however. Perhaps he was hiding from her. Whatever. No, not _whatever_. I would care. I'd care more than I had a right to. But no, he wouldn't need to be with a... or want to, would he?

Either way, my mouth and throat were very dry, thanks to that strong drink Barry and Jerry sent over. I needed to get something to drink – not drink drink (ugh I sound like Barry or was it Jerry and the phrasing 'doctor doctor') but I was thirsty. Man were those two messing up my night: first the drink and now being awakened from the first decent bit of sleep I'd had in quite a while. I mean I was dreaming and everything, which meant at least 45 minutes of REM sleep... oh God, I'm back in geek mode again.

Of course, Dick's night sounded worse. Barry and Jerry drunk and cavorting around with an aging (I was sure of it) stripper or hooker or whatever she was. Yeah, I'm sure he'd hate being chased around by her, right? That had to be true. It sounded like she hadn't found him so of course he was avoiding her.

I flipped on the light in the hall and then the kitchen as I made it out there for a drink. I hadn't picked up too many things to stock the fridge but I had my comfort drink of choice: Hawaiian Punch. I found a drink glass in the cupboard and grabbed a couple ice cubes out of the freezer and poured in the bright red beverage.

Just then I heard a quiet knock on the door. At least I thought I did. It could only be one person really, couldn't it? My heart skipped a beat. There was no peephole to be sure who it was. Things could really improve if it was who I thought it was...

"Kory?" barely above a whisper but I knew that voice.

"Dick?" I said louder than I intended.

"Shh! Kory, please help!" his whispered voice sounded almost desperate.

I laughed outloud and opened the door about 6 inches.

"Please? Please can I hide out here until the hideous creature is gone?"

"Sure," I said with a smile as I opened the door wide enough for Dick to enter. I realized he looked almost... frightened.

Once the door was closed behind him, he dropped to his knees and grabbed both my hands and started kissing them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kory. She's been looking for me all night and I've been hiding outside for the last 20 minutes. No way am I letting her near me! I saw the light come on in your cabin and I came out from hiding from behind those scrub pines back there and thought I'd take a chance and knock on the door."

I had to laugh. It was about 10% tongue-in-cheek and 90% honest fright. "I'll protect you. Come on in, come in, make yourself at home."

"Can we turn the lights off out here? I don't want anyone to look for me in your cabin."

"Sure," I said then realizing that meant we were headed to the back of the cabin, to the bedroom. "Come on back here."

He followed me back to the bedroom.

"Nice," he said, appraising the room, "I smelled the fire, so you were the one having it."

"Yeah." Great answer Kory... but then again I was pretty nervous.

"I love a fire, wonderful," he said. Of course he does, he's perfect for me isn't he? He placed a hand on my forearm, turning me toward him, "I can't thank you enough from saving me from an unspeakable fate."

I laughed. Oh I hope it sounded sincere and not like nervous laughter. "Let me get you a drink and you can tell me your tale of woe."

"What do you have?"

Yeah, great choices, again all my comfort foods, "A lovely selection this evening sir," I tried to give him my best smile, "I can offer you 1% milk, Dr. Pepper, and Hawaiian Punch... and water."

"Hawaiian punch. Sweet!" What, no comeback? He likes Hawaiian Punch? Dick is way too good to be true. Of course, Karras teased me about such things... well actually he teased me about everything and he could be so cruel about it.

I made my way back to the kitchen and grabbed Dick a glass with ice and brought the bottle back, hitting all the lights as I walked back. When I walked in, he was propped up against the end of the bed, across from the fire place. He must have rebuilt it a bit while I was out of the room. Yeah, he's a keeper.

"Here you go," I handed him his drink and put the bottle behind me. I settled down about two feet away from him.

Just then we heard in the booming voice I will ever recognize as Barry's outside say, "Come on Dick, we all know you haven't had sex for years and Candy's great."

I cringed but the extreme form of cringing Dick was doing was indescribable, unless one is describing said behavior in a turtle. Wait, then that would make it describable...

"Oh God," he moaned quietly. I believe this might end up traumatizing him...

Well, if this was a ploy to get me to bed, it was... elaborate. Of course, the situation, as insane as it was, was as it seemed.

"Tough night, huh?"

"Its the worse night of my life. Its been horrifying. That woman's so obnoxious and she has to have her AARP card. Not that women can't look great at her age but," he shuddered, "I'm sure her implants have to be older than you are.

"I can't believe Barry and Jerry hired her. I don't think they even realized that she offered such uh, uh wide range of services," he shuddered again. I laughed at that.

"Laugh all you want, I'm going to have to scrub my brain with cleanser to get rid of the" he shuddered again, "images. And then she decided that she liked me and offered to, uh, for free and Barry and Jerry egged her on. My so called friends were no help, probably because they're all really drunk, so I escaped. They found me in my cabin and then I hid in the woods. As I said, I saw your light come on and Kory, you're my savior!"

I giggled trying hard not to really laugh at him. Yes he was embarrassed and desperate and sincere and laughing at him seemed all of a sudden cruel.

I touched his forearm gently, "Well, lucky for you I had opened the window instead of running the air conditioning. Not that I would have slept through the party."

"Sorry we woke you," he said sincerely.

"Well," I laughed, "I was so confused waking up, I thought I was in a call room. I kept hearing 'Paging Dr. Grayson,' at least I think I heard it – or was it in my sleep?"

"No, Candy thought she was being so funny," he looked at me and smiled, "of course having on scrubs must of contributed to your confusion." He paused as his eyes looked over my body in an appreciative way that made me feel attractive, not uncomfortable. "You even look nice in scrubs."

I blushed, part of me part of me wishing I had pulled out one of the negligees I had originally gotten for my honeymoon.

"Kory, its okay to take a compliment you know."

"I'll try harder to." Having averted my gaze at the compliment, I worked to bring it back and looked again into his eyes, "So are you a 'doctor-doctor or a fake doctor' as, was it Barry or Jerry, would say?"

"D.O. - so take your pick. Jerry has explained to me that an DO isn't the same as an MD"

I scoffed. What a jerk Jerry was! Doctors of Osteopathic Medicine, DO's are licensed physicians, just like MD's. Same requirements, same boards, same slots being competed for...

"I'm sure he's one of those that thinks that MD stands for Me Doctor," I said, again trying to flash my best smile.

"Yes," now it was his turn to laugh. He stopped laughing and turned almost serious, "You impressed the hell out of those two by the way."

"Wow, that really just... ruined my night."

He remained serious, "Don't let it Kory, they weren't the only ones impressed by you."

I cocked a skeptical eyebrow at him. He laughed warmly.

"My mission, other that making sure Barry and Jerry get a life's worth of payback this weekend, is to get you to take a compliment."

I smiled at him and watched him as he took a drink. His eyes looked amazing by the light of the fire.

"So Kory, I somehow never asked and I really hope not to be disappointed, but are you single?"

Why that was direct.

"Yes, Dick I am."

That goofy lopsided grin that I was as nearly as attracted to as his chuckle returned.

For emphasis I added, "I wouldn't have flirted with you if I were in a relationship."

"Oh thank God."

That's a nice reaction.

"And you?" I asked. Please, please be single...

"Yes, if Barry and Jerry haven't made that clear, I am and haven't been involved with anyone for awhile," he replied.

Who said anything about being involved? Not that I didn't like that idea - wait, I absolutely loved the idea! But I just had to wonder why anyone as wonderful as Dick Grayson would be single...

TtTtTtTtTt

Whatever will happen next?

Please review!

Thank you for all supporting all my stories!!!

Part of the Donna and Terry wedding spectacular (or was it spectacle?) was a stripper named Candy Spice who looked really old and said "Gennelmen, Gennelmen" - its horrifying. Dick and Terry thought it was hysterical, of course they were with Kory and Donna at the time and Candy wasn't in the same league.

Medicine Attending Physician – an attending physician has his/her own patients (as opposed to house staff – interns, residents, fellows that see other people's patients while they are at the hospital)

Chief Resident – a doctor in their final year of their residency, depending on the size of the program all in their final year can be chief or just the top ones

Fellow – the stage of medical training beyond residency, primary seen in the subspecialties like GYN ONC, but also urology (a surgical specialty), pulmonology (an internal medicine specialty)

let me know if I'm ever using too much med-speak. I realize its another language, I'm just really used to using it.

LJ


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the wonderful response to my story. I appreciate everyone reading and want to thank everyone for taking the time to review. Here's the next chapter in my little tale...

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiance was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 4

I unconsciously rolled my shoulders, that little pull in my back was now a knot and was bothering me quite a bit as I leaned against the metal bed frame. Not to mention its twin in my mid back... I tried to reach the sore spot in my right trapezius muscle with my right and then my left hand but couldn't get an affective angle.

"Are you okay Kory?" Dick asked with honest concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I kinda pulled something in my back earlier bolting up in bed at the words 'Paging Dr. Grayson'."

"I have that kind of affect on you?"

_Yes._

Instead, I laughed it off. "Hardy har har... it hurts."

"Well, let me take a look, being a lowly DO and all."

"I hope your kidding."

"I am. I come from a family of DO's. Now be a good girl and lie down on your back."

"On my back?" I said, already complying with his request. The wood floor was nicely warm and once supine I was remarkably comfortable.

"Yes, on your back first. Need to check your leg lengths and your alignment."

"Okay."

"And eyes closed and relax. I promise I know what I'm doing."

"I'm certain you do and I'll try to relax. What's your specialty?"

"Anesthesiology, actually pain management."

"What an interesting specialty," I said sincerely. I had to refer a few of my patients to the pain team over the years.

"You think?" he sounded pleased, "What's yours?"

"GYN-ONC."

"That must be difficult sometimes," he said as I felt him pull my legs one at a time firmly.

He was right. There were the cases of advanced disease that can lead to death, its just a fact of life. It could also be especially heartbreaking for those women who put off childbearing for their careers and then ended up with cancer and unable to have children.

"It can be," I admitted, "lost lives, lost fertility."

I felt him with his hand on either side of my pelvis. In light of the conversation I thought about my 'childbearing hips' but held my tongue. I could spend half the day making self-deprecating comments.

"You must be a very special person to do that work."

"I get more out of helping my patients than I can describe."

That was true and another thing that Karras could never understand. He hated the demands of my career and did what he could to discourage me. He didn't like when his own patients got really sick or God forbid, actual had the audacity to die. I couldn't imagine how he would have been now that my fellowship was over and I'd have my own patients.

I must have tensed up at the thought of Karras. Heck, I didn't even have a job in my field lined up because of him...

I felt Dick smooth out my shoulders, as he said in a very non-clinical way, "Honey, relax."

_Honey?_ My eyes shot open to see the concentration on his face before he caught me. "Sorry. _Kory,_ please close your eyes and try to relax," he said in a friendly but now definitely more clinical tone.

I heard him at my feet again, "Okay Kory, now turn your head to the left." I complied. "And now the right, um-hmmm, and now back in the middle. Good. Here comes a bit of a tug." He gently took my left leg at the heel and calf and gave it indeed a slight tug before laying it down. He aligned my legs again and said, "Good."

"Alright, I'm going to check your back, can you flip over?"

"Ah, sure." I replied. On one hand this was a strange scene, but on the other, it was familiar. It almost felt like we knew each other or that we were in another point in our lives like back in the dorms where stuff like this happened. For whatever reason, it felt perfectly safe.

He continued on, working efficiently and I was really beginning to relaxing. And here is when things got really good, at least from a clinical standpoint. Dick followed my spine from the neck down, vertebra by vertebra. He'd stop when he sensed something was off and command me to take a breath in, relax and let it out. He would then lean on me with the heels of his hands and with just the right amount of pressure and elicit small cracks and pops. It felt wonderful. After one pass, he palpated again finding a couple he'd missed and then he was back for a third glorious pass. I could tell Dick was a bit of a perfectionist. Although the pain was yet to be fully addressed, I was in Heaven, I felt so much better.

"Kory, how's your back?"

"What back? Right, right. There is still a spot in the right trap, and also mid-back, you were near it before."

He moved to a worked to mobilize my scapula and cracked it and and then readjusted my middle back. Then he started to rub my shoulders and back, follow the path of the muscles. I felt fantastic.

"Better?"

"Ah, much."

"Okay, now up on the bed and flip onto your back again."

My heart started pounding. I guess the look on my face was obvious.

"Not for _that_!" he shook his head slightly and chuckled. "Come now, on your back, let your head come off the bed and I'll check your neck."

I did what he said and he knelt at the foot of the bed and cradled my head, "Now relax."

I tried to but this took a lot of trust. I started to blush furiously, stuck on the image that had just flashed in my mind – this was no longer the kind of laying on of hands I wanted from Dick.

With my head in his hands he rocked it and repeated, "Relax. Trust me, I really know what I'm doing. I promise I won't ever hurt you."

I also realized how physically vulnerable I was: one incorrect move there could be pain, disability, paralysis or even death. But I trusted him. I knew I could trust him with my life. Wow, with my life, how could I even think that? I'd met him only hours before, but I _knew_, I knew I could. He said he'd never hurt me and I believed him.

"Okay Kory, good," he said, as he continued rocking gently my head as he cradled it, "now let your head fall back." I did and with a quick tug and twist, my neck cracked loudly and then felt... incredible, "good," he said absently. "Once more, let your head fall back," and in the other direction my head was rotating eliciting numerous pops and cracks. "Great job Kory," he said as he kissed my forehead.

Kissed my forehead? I wanted to ask if that was standard treatment but I didn't want to make a joke out of this.

He guided me into a sitting position and then he was gone, back at the fire adding a log.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I feel so much better."

"You're welcome. You carry a lot of stress in your back," he noted.

"Yes, I do." On the one hand, I wanted him to flirt with me, hell even make a pass at me, but you had to respect that he didn't use the opportunity to make a move on me.

I settled down next to the fire.

Our eyes met after I caught him looking at me and his eyes didn't waiver. "Wow, I really love your eyes," he said emphatically with such a serious look on his face it was alarming.

Just then from outside we heard in a sing-songy voice that belonged to Candy, "Dr Gray-son, I have to leave soon but I still have time for you-ou! Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Dick hit the floor like there had been weapons fire. It was my turn to growl. That was a very nice moment that she, that, that trollop ruined!

"Come on, Dr. Gray-son, you've got to come out from where your hiding sooner or later and I want to play with you"

He shimmied on his belly and elbows as if going through a Boot Camp training course and vanished under the bed. It was an amusing thing to see although it did seem to spring from a genuine fear.

"I have an idea. Stay here," I said to Dick as I got up from my post by the fire.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I walked out to the front door. I decided to put an end to this. I opened the door and called out in my best imitation of 'Mother is pissed off' voice, "Its almost 3:30 in the morning, I'm calling the police in 5 minutes unless it is absolutely quiet out here!" Wow, even when I'm the one imitating her its frightening. I then slammed the door shut as hard as I could.

I went back to the bedroom. I got onto the floor and peered under the bed.

"Hopefully that worked," I said with a warm smile that I hoped would coax him out from under the bed.

"That was a great idea, Kory."

"Sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

"I'm not," he smiled but did not move from his 'hiding place'. "Is your back still alright?"

"It still feels wonderful, Dick, thank you. But can you come out from under the bed now? I'll get a new crick in my neck from lying on the floor this way and after finally getting some relief from my back pain, I'd hate to have that happen."

He crawled out and returned to his earlier position by the fire.

"I guess upper back pain is something you have to deal with," he said casually dropping his eyes slightly to my chest and then back to my face.

The shocked look on my face followed quickly. Before I could process if I was insulted or complimented he was speaking again, "Kory, I'm sorry, that came out wrong, its just that..."

"The mechanics, I'm aware," I finished the thought for him in a matter-of-fact tone. Yes, big breasts lead to upper back pain no matter how supportive your bra or even bras are, how many lat pulls you do at the gym...

"They're beautiful. _You're _beautiful," he said as his eyes never wavered from mine. No, I wasn't upset, I was actually flattered.

"Thank you," I replied softly, holding his gaze.

He smiled broadly, his eyes still on mine, "I do believe that you just took a compliment! Wonderful!"

"Well, you've been giving them to me quite liberally."

"Nothing liberal about me."

What does he mean by _that_?

"And Kory, you've deserved every one."

"Come on Dick, you're exaggerating."

"No I'm not! I said it earlier, I could easily compliment you all night."

I scoffed.

"Kory! Don't do that! And you were doing so well!"

"Sorry. Your compliments are appreciated," I said sheepishly. Was I now going to be browbeaten into taking compliments?

"_And _deserved." He gave a small nod and paused briefly, "Back to your back," he chuckled softly, "work that tense lately?"

It was a reasonable question. Work was complicated, I'll explain more later, but not tense. I figured I'd try the honest approach.

"Not work. Life."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

_Yes. No._ I wasn't sure. The uncertainty on my face was not lost on him.

"Kory, I'm a really good listener and to be honest, I don't want to go anywhere. And before you say it, I don't want to stay because I want to stay away from Candy and Barry. I want to get to know you."

That was a line, right? Right? No I don't think so... and boy did I want to get to know him. And then he did it again, he leaned over and tucked my too long bangs behind my ear. It was so tender, so caring, so I did what any other woman in my position would do.... no I didn't. Instead I started to cry.

Yes, to my horror, I started to cry. I couldn't stop. I should have been mortified and at first I was, but when Dick gathered me up in those incredibly strong and muscular arms and pulled me into his lap I wasn't anymore.

He kissed my temple and said so gently, "Kory, what happened?"

So I told him. Knowing it could ruin everything, I still told him. As he held me and gave me reassuring words and those soft kisses on my temple or the crown of my head, I felt safe. I didn't realize how much I needed to say all the things I said until I said them. The wasted years with Karras. Always putting his career above my own. The message from Taryia. The horror of my mother trying to talk me out of canceling my wedding. Shuttling back and forth to the regional post office as I set out to return our wedding gifts. The trip to my friend Karen's office on Monday so that I could be tested for every STD imaginable.

When I finally finished telling him my story and finished crying, he continued to hold me. I delayed looking up at him because I wasn't sure how he was taking everything all of this, my story, my crying. His body never tensed, however, his kind words and gentle kisses continued throughout. I also hated the idea of leaving his embrace. I felt like I belonged there, like we belonged together. How could I think that?

When I finally looked at him, his eyes were full of compassion, "It took a lot of strength to leave when you did."

True but...

"I was so stupid." I remained in his lap, his arms encircling my waist, my hands in my lap so I could watch as I twisted and tugged at my own fingers like I always did when I was nervous, some sort of an odd self-soothing behavior.

"You may have been many things, but not stupid. He was stupid for treating you poorly."

But didn't I let Karras treat me like that, I was with him for _years_ and it wasn't like he changed much from when we first met...

"I let him," I said quietly. I hadn't fully admitted it to myself until that moment, but I had let Karras treat me that way.

"Doesn't matter," he said firmly. "You deserve better."

_Like you?_ I left that unsaid, that certainly would have him screaming into the night even with the threat of Candy and Barry out there. I instead responded with a feeble (I'm sure of it) smile.

"You do, Kory. You deserve better. You deserve someone to compliment you, to tell you how beautiful you are, to treat you well, and to admire you for who you are."

I remained speechless. Why was he saying these things? And even if they were just lines, if I were being played, how could he know the exact things to say?

The look on his face was expectant, and I needed to say something. He was being so sincere, or at least it seemed that way, I could hardly laugh this off.

I touched his cheek and searched his eyes for a clue as to why he was being so wonderful. He looked so sincere, honestly he did... "Thank you," I managed softly.

Now would have been a wonderful time for our first kiss.

Dick took a deep breath, "Kory, I would very much like to kiss you right now. I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you, but the last few hours have been many things – odd for me, even in its own way traumatizing. And for you, you are going through so much and have just shared a lot of that with me. That being said, I'd still like to kiss you. I'd like much more than a kiss, perhaps I was even planning on asking for more, but now that I know you a little better, I don't think we should. I don't think we could ever have anything casual."

He had me speechless again.

"But Kori, what do you want?"

Is 'much more than a kiss' really off the table? He had said so much, and I had nothing left to say. Well, no, I might not have much to say, but I had a question: Dick Grayson, where have you been all my life? Not that I could ask him that now...

But he had asked me a question and I needed to respond. "Kisses," was my answer.

TtTtTtTtTt

There you go! I am working on the next chapter already. Please, please review, it does help me write faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter – its has some drama in it later, not quite as frivolous, but I think people will find it enjoyable.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiance was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 5

As per my request, or technically, the answer to his question of what I wanted, I got my kisses. Dick's lips were warm and soft as they began to brush over mine, slow and sweet. No hurried movement, no deepening, no impatient caresses. Boy, I'm not sure what I was expecting – not that I hadn't given it thought, because I had wondered about how he kissed – but these kisses were wonderful. Beyond wonderful.

Soon it dawned on me that he was biding his time. Not that the kisses were lazy, they were intense in their sweet sensuality, it was just that they weren't progressing. He was waiting for me to make the next move, deepen the kiss, hold him closer. In short, he was allowing me to establish the pace, he was waiting for me, wanting me to trust him.

Karras did not permit me to have any control or even much of a say in what happened between us physically and ten years is a long time. Now finding myself with Dick, I was somewhat outside my comfort zone in this situation. But somehow I was feeling liberated and empowered, and I began to kiss Dick back. Moments passes, and it wasn't until I lightly touched the tip of my tongue to his top lip that opened his mouth, his tongue finding mine.

Good Lord the man could kiss! Even when his arms left my waist to cradle my head, somehow I knew I hadn't lost my control, that this was very much a shared kiss. I found myself completely content with his kisses and I knew I could spend the rest of the night (what was left of it) _just_ kissing. I did, however, need to breathe.

Dick loosened his hold on my head and pulled away enough to look in my eyes. "Wow," he said sounding pleasantly surprised, looking so darling with that adorable lop-sided grin, "I knew I'd enjoy kissing you, but that was really quite nice."

"Really quite nice?" I said, breathless from his kiss, "I think that might be one of the biggest understatements of the year, Dr. Grayson." I know its was what everyone called him, but I just didn't want to call him Dick in this situation.

"I have to agree with you, Dr. Ander," his eyes darkened a bit, "it was perfect."

_Perfect?_ Sure, I'll go with that.

"Should we make sure it wasn't just a fluke?" I said, leaning toward him, feeling very comfortable in my assertiveness.

Dick chuckled as he recaptured my lips. Somehow, things were even better. Even though it was so incredible, even though I was content, I still wanted more. Can you blame me? After a bit, I shifted my weight in hopes of lying back and pulling him on top of me, but he held me fast. I rocked again and went nowhere. I opened my eyes to see why I was still in his lap – not a bad place to be, by the way – and his smoldering blue eyes met mine.

"Don't go anywhere, please Kory," he murmured before his lips reclaimed mine.

Thinking I hadn't gotten my point across, I stopped again, "I'm not going anywhere, I just thought we could..."

He looked at me almost solemnly before he spoke, my own words having stopped when I saw the intensity of his gaze, "Please, I can't risk ruining this."

I didn't understand at first, and Dick clarified, "Kory, we can't, or at least I can't, risk ruining us by rushing things."

I wanted to clarify that I didn't want to rush things, I just wanted to lie down with him and.... oh, maybe I did want to rush things. Now I get it.

"Thank you, you're right," I said softly, sincerely, a bit ashamed of myself.

"Kory, if I hadn't been having Terry's party tonight, after meeting your this evening I could have easily come back here with you and made love to you if you would have let me. I am dangerously attracted to you and who knows, even if we would have gone ahead and slept together, we could still end up in a relationship. But now that I am getting to know you, I don't want to do anything that reckless."

_Made love? Dangerously attracted?_ As had been the pattern, Dick said so much and I knew that I had to respond.

"Reckless is bad," I mumbled, not sure if it was in agreement or if requesting clarification.

"Reckless," he started, his eyes darkening again, "is not always bad. I just can't be reckless with us."

_Us? _There really is an us now? Like I said before, sure, I'll go with that.

"I'm no saint Kory, and I'm not saying that I won't be begging you to let me make love to you very soon, just not tonight."

My smile showed him that I might not be opposed to that idea.

"Thank you," I managed.

"Thank you, but before I have to go.... more?" he said as he reclaimed my lips once again.

TtTtTtTtTt

I woke up at about 9 AM very content and as optimistic as I had in quite a while. Of course my thoughts went to the man I had met, I realized, less than 15 hours before. I still couldn't get over how wonderful it was to kiss him and I still couldn't believe that's all we did – there was just so much passion between us.

Dick hadn't ended up staying too long, returning to his cabin a little after 4:30 AM. I saw longing in his eyes as our eyes met one last time before he slipped back to his cabin. Of course, I imagine he saw the same thing in mine.

I had already planned a few things for later in the day and spent the morning checking email and getting caught up. I shelved thinking about my career too much for now, although I knew without Karras standing in my way I could actually look for a GYN-ONC practice to join.

My first order of business was calling my friend Karen Beecher and checking in on the results of all the tests she ran on Monday. Karen was aware the wedding was canceled – she got to find out with the other 200 guests when my father and my minister told everyone as they entered the church. I still haven't gotten a complete description of the scene, not sure if I really wanted to know. Ryan was with me back at my house, doing her best to keep me from going after Karras (to kill him, okay, not kill him, perhaps just to maim him... a lot). Kom was at the hotel commiserating with Mother. I _so_ ruined their day. Can you believe it? Its always about them after all. Dad briefly stopped by to make sure I was alive, but of course Mother needed him more... again, what a horrible thing to happen to her. Whatever.

Back to Monday. We had arranged that I'd come in about 9 AM but Karen had a baby to deliver. At that point, Ryan had to get back home and my friends were needing to get back to their lives. Kom and my parents had headed to their respective homes as well. I was quite a sight that morning when I got to the office of her gynecology and obstetrics practice. Now on my own, having slept for maybe 3 or 4 hours, I arrived at the office and had to wait. I was so anxious Karen's office manager tucked me away in one of Karen's partner's offices. At least I wasn't crying but I looked like a wild woman, hair barely combed, wrinkled clothing, pacing frantically as my mind considered the horrible possibilities. It was bad enough that Karras had cheated, but what if he gave me something? In my field I see what STD's can do to a woman's body, often silently.

Karen finally got back from the delivery room to me and she was able to spend some time talking the situation over. She was so supportive I have the feeling she was very happy that I hadn't married Karras. Wish she would have mentioned something earlier... Anyway, Karen needed to take blood for multiple tests for Syphilis, Hep B, Hep C, HIV, pregnancy (not that it was a concern at all but just to be sure) and then took swabs for cultures for such lovely diseases as HSV I&II (herpes), chlamydia, gonorrhea and HPV (human papiloma virus or condyloma which can cause cervical cancer), after giving me a full speculum examination. She was great – so thorough and she remained very supportive. We were used to being the kind of friends that would always spend times goofing around, taking hours to get through a meal together we were laughing so hard. It seemed odd to be in this situation with her, although I was so thankful she was the one who was there.

I saw that Karen had emailed that Friday morning but in it she gave no results so I called the office. Thank heaven that when I called she could speak with me directly and was able to assure everything was fine. I was so relieved although it certainly didn't make me feel better about being cheated on. But then again, who likes being cheated on?

After that wonderful news I 'headed up street', as they say around there, to the reasonably sized town of Prince Frederick. I decided to run into the CVS for a few things that I hadn't packed and when I realized that I had somehow kept ending up in front of the 'family planning' section, I decided to add a package of condoms to my cart. Not that I was planning on needing them any time soon. Well, maybe.... but anyway, they have a long shelf life and I didn't have any. Plus, better safe than sorry – or better to have them on hand rather than having to run out in the middle of the night to buy some. Not that it had happened to me personally, but I'd heard some humorous stories through the years...

My next stop was the grocery store for some snacks, including fruit, sandwich fixings and of course more Hawaiian punch. I grabbed some beer and wine too just to have on hand. Not that I was sure I would be entertaining... but again they have a long shelf life so why not?

When I got back it was after lunch. Dick was already off for a day of fishing and crabbing on the bay with the rest of the boys down for Terry's bachelor party. I wasn't expecting to see him at all due to the festivities. He certainly seemed like he wanted to see me, but they were expecting a few more friends who couldn't get the extra time off but were coming down for the weekend and I knew he'd want to spend time with them.

Dick did tell me some _very_ nice news – he had the entire week off so after the bachelor party celebrants went home, we'd have some time together if we wanted (and I believe its bee established that we both wanted) before Donna and Terry's wedding the following Saturday. I had my cabin until the following Sunday. I won't lie, I was curious if I would be a last minute invitee to the wedding. Even with my near miss with my own wedding, they can be a lot of fun, and I knew I'd go if Dick asked me to. He had already mentioned more than once that he hadn't asked a date. I know we just met so I wasn't going to count on it, but I'd love to see him in a tux. Of course, it would mean more time with Barry and Jerry, but certainly the positives would outweigh the negatives.

I made a couple sandwiches and packed them along with some cherries and bottled water. I was indulging in one of my favorite past times that afternoon – Shark Tooth 'Hunting'. I know, another geeky component to my life, but what can I say? With my copy of Kelley's Guide to Fossil Shark Teeth and food in hand, I got in my SUV and made the five minute drive to Long Beach Harbor.

TtTtTtTtTt

Arthur Curry and his nephew Garth ran the gas and boat repair station at the small harbor. They also rented boats and provided 'water taxi' service. I had made arrangements to be taken out to a small island near Calvert Cliffs that offered some of the best 'shark toothing' around. Usually there were a few people that signed up to go out there for a few hours of sun and fossils, but apparently I was the only one going out at that point. That was fine with me so I made sure they knew I'd want to go anyway.

Art took me out on a 14 foot boat and we made the easy 20 minute trip to the island just after 1:30 PM. It was just as I remembered it, with its small dock, long cat walk and wood stairs that lead up the cliff face. I said good bye to Art and confirmed a pick up time at 5:30 PM. I climbed the stairs first, to look out from the top of them at the lovely view of the shoreline and the beautiful terracotta colored cliffs. Used by the Scouts in the area, there was a few 'amenities' including a picnic and barbecue area with a wooden structure that abutted to part of the cliff. Along that part of the cliff there was an overhang that, along the roof, was like a cave that the kids loved to camp out in.

I left my lunch on top of one of the picnic tables and headed back to the beach. I had on my bathing suit under a white gauze cover up and sarong. Earlier that day and somewhat to my horror, I realized that when I repacked for this trip - pulling things out of my suitcases that had been packed for the Riviera in preparation for this trip to Maryland - I left the wrong lavender bathing suit packed. My only bathing suit was the daring string bikini I would never normally wear in this country, with its briefs that covered slightly more than a thong and two small cresent of fabric that made up the top. I decided to wear it knowing I would wear something over it and was going to be alone anyway. I thought at the time that I'd better go back to Prince Frederick the following day to buy a more tame bathing suit.

It was a perfect day to be on the beach. The light breeze was continuous and the temperature only about 80 degrees. I unbuttoned my cover-up but soon decided to remove it, so I tied it around my waist above the sarong. I was absolutely alone so I felt comfortable doing so, the warm sun feeling wonderful on my body.

I was having incredible success looking for shark teeth. My most treasured find of the day and truly the best tooth I ever found was a 4 inch complete Megaladon tooth. I couldn't believe it. I was walking in the water in about 12 inches of water and was able to see the bay floor. I saw the black triangle and nearly dismissed it as having to be something else but decided to check anyway and there it was – nearly perfect and fairly big! Megoladon teeth are rare, and although they can be up 7" long, a perfect 4" specimen was a once in a life time find for the amateur paleontologist.

It was nearly 4:30 PM when I returned to the picnic area, with my megoladon tooth and the 35 other assorted teeth I'd found. I laid them out and started flipping through the guidebook to verify my finds. Enjoying geek mode but knowing I didn't have a lot of time left, I decided to poke around the top of the cliff. Once at the highest point on the little island, I looked out to the West to see the ominous clouds of a thunderstorm. I guess I was so enthralled with my fossils that I hadn't noticed the sky clouding up. Storms hadn't been predicted but thunderstorms formed quickly over the Chesapeake this time of year. I was hopeful that Art or Garth would be back early and so I decided to return to the picnic area to wait under the protection of the wooden structure so I could look out for them from there. My cell was back in my pack but I was fairly certain that I wouldn't have cell service here and I certainly didn't have a short wave radio.

The storm was pretty close and the rain began to fall before I had returned to the picnic area. The clay of the cliffs was getting slick quickly as the rain fell and with only maybe 25 feet to the picnic area, I slipped and started to fall off a small ledge. It was the classic 'everything happening in slow motion' kind of accident. The fall wasn't more than 12 feet, but I had overbalanced when I first felt my footing slip and ended up sliding on my left hip rather than my feet. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the little ledge were piles of sticks presumably left there for kindling for a fire. The Scouts had carefully arranged the sticks upright and unfortunately for me, I was impaled by a number of the sticks on my thigh as I hit them. I'm not the most coordinated individual, but tripping is one thing and being impaled is something completely different.

The pain hit quickly and there was a lot of blood. I was thankful that at least it was dark red venous blood, rather than the bright red blood of an artery. I remembered enough of my ER rotation to know not to remove the sticks that were stabbed into thigh. Working carefully, I untied the bundle of sticks leaving the five that had indeed impaled me in place. I did break off some of the excess length of the sticks so that I would lessen further injury if I fell again. Once that was done and as the rain began to really fall, I began to scoot on my butt toward the overhang and the shelter it would provide.

I have no idea if I got there in 5 minutes or 45 minutes. Early on, I shifted my position and removed the cover up and sarong. I didn't want to use a tourniquet unless I had to, but I tied the sarong around the top of my thigh so it was in place if I needed it. The cover up was used to stem the bleeding once I made it back to the overhang.

I retrieved my phone and did not have service. I started drinking the water I had packed. I was definitely losing blood and would need fluids. I laid down and elevated my leg slightly. I realized I had nothing left to do so I simply waited. It had crossed my mind something really bad could happen and again the possibility of a tragic end seemed all too real. No one would take a boat out in this I remember thinking and I realized I was more than a bit lightheaded.

I guess it occurred to me to be upset. But instead of crying, I laughed. Not crazy cackling laughter, but just laughing softly to myself. It wasn't that amusing, it was that it was just a ridiculous situation to have gotten myself into.

Well, it must have been quite a sight, although Dick would never admit to me just what he thought when he saw me. Yes, it was Dick who had come, although I honestly wondered if I was seeing things of not. But he came upon me as I was lying on the ground laughing with my wounded leg elevated and wrapped with my blood soaked cover up, my sarong in place if a tourniquet was needed, and wearing a bathing suit that covered not much more than a g-string and pasties would.

Dick would only tell me later that he was so glad that he trusted his gut. Already feeling uneasy for reasons he couldn't identify, when Dick ran into Garth after the boys had returned from their day out fishing, he asked him when he'd brought me back. Garth told Dick he wasn't going to come get me until after the storm had passed. Dick told me he signed every waiver Art and Garth had and took Garth's boat out to check on me. I would later hear that Dick was about to _steal _or rather just take the boat and Garth relented.

So there we were. A wind and rain blowing around us, my leg injured badly, stuck on the small island until the storm was over. It did turn out to be a very, very interesting evening. At least we had our medical training and senses of humor, right?

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued....

TtTtTtTtTt

A bit of a cliffy. Dick Grayson to the rescue! Sorry it isn't as funny as the other chapters, but it will not turn into all drama, I promise!

Thank you for the wonderful response to this and really to all my stories, and please review!

In case you didn't know, Art Curry is the name of Aquaman and Aqualad's name is Garth (no last name, just Garth on the DC Comics website).

LJ

Star of Airdrie


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a short chapter. There's been a death in the family and I'm not sure how much I'll get to write during the next few days so I thought I'd load up what was already written and edited for the next chapter.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

Chapter 6

I was wondering how I could be losing it so quickly. I was bleeding, but not that fast. I also wondered, briefly, why I would imagine Dick Grayson was there. I mean, its a wonderful image, don't get me wrong....

I heard the 'image' say, "Kory, oh God, what happened?"

His touch on my right hand confirmed that he was real. His hand was warm and the look in his eyes was full of concern with maybe a little bit of fear. This wasn't a dream, hallucination or wishful thinking. Dick was actually there!

"Hi," I said, "just a little fall. Glad you came. Thanks." I couldn't believe I said that so casually – of course at that point, in spite of my laughing jag, I was still either still pretty together or I had already completely lost it.

Why did he come? Why would he risk it to come find me? No one should have taken a light boat out on the Bay in a strong thunderstorm. How did he know I needed help?

"Uh, you're welcome," he said with a slight smile. Maybe I had lost it.

No, but it was then that reality hit me like a freight train.

"It hurts, I'm scared," I managed before I began to cry.

"It'll be fine Kory," his eyes looked into mine as he gave me another small smile, this certainly meant to reassure me. "I'm going to take a look at you, okay?"

"I wouldn't remove my shirt, or what's left of it," I started. "I have some sticks that have impaled me, some might be deep, I don't think the shirt or the sticks should be moved."

"No, I wasn't going to do that. But there's still a lot of oozing..."

"Is the blood still dark?" I asked, of course looking at this clinically, but deciding not to lift my head too much to see for myself.

"Yes," he replied. I looked up at him as he removed his shirt. I wish I could get a better look at him – not the time or the place Kory! Then I felt him place it carefully around the wound. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, except my butt hurts from scooting over here on it," I replied. "What there is of my bikini bottoms provided no protection." Maybe he can check that later... how could I think about that now? I must be doing much better than I thought to be having those kinds of thoughts.

He chuckled softly, "Nothing else?"

"No. When I fell off the ledge, my left hip leg landed on some sticks stacked vertically. Then I scrambled over here and I've been waiting... for..." I started to cry.

He moved so he was right next to me and reached down and touched my cheek, "I'm here."

I gave a feeble nod.

"Let's see. What can we do about your pain?"

I remembered his specialty, as a pain specialist, "Have your black bag with you, Dr. Grayson?" Was I flirting at a time like this?

"Black Bag? We don't need no stinkin' black bags..." he replied, trying to sound like a faux _Federale_ from 'The Treasure of Sierra Madre'.

I giggled at that. He is just too adorable. "A magic wand perhaps?"

"No need. Close your eyes," he started and I did, "think of your pain as a campfire. Now picture it: the logs, the orange of the flame, the smoke." His voice sounded like he was an anchor on NPR, National Public Radio, so boring, I mean relaxing...

"Okay," I replied and did my best to imagine said campfire.

"Now the pain is getting worse, see the flames shoot higher."

I groaned. It actually worked. Ouch. This guy is really good...

"Now, the fire is getting smaller and your pain is lessening as well."

He was right!

"The flame is getting smaller and smaller, and now its really starting to die down." he paused, and then in a gentle voice with his normal intonation, "How's your pain now, Kory?"

"Much better..." I breathed in reply. I knew of the success there can be with guided imagery, but this was fantastic.

"Good girl. Just focus on the campfire even though its died out." I heard him stretch out next to me.

"How's the storm – ow!" I started, but the pain started coming back when I lost the image in my mind.

"Just concentrate on the extinguished fire Kory..." I tried but the pain was there now.

"Its back, sorry, the pain is back." Why was I apologizing?

"Alright, lets do it again," and we did. The pain control wasn't as good but there was still some relief.

It was tolerable but I was still fairly uncomfortable and my ability to concentrate was waning and there was an odd soft sound in my ears like a far away train... I wondered if that was from my dropping blood count. Of course I was going into geek mode...

"There's something else we can try Kory," he said as I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly and looked at his eyes.

"What's that?"

"This," he said and he kissed me. At first I was a little more that surprised but I certainly didn't mind. They were slow, sensual _loving_ kisses. Not sure if it was just the distraction, but the pain was lessening. I easily became breathless. I'd like to think it was the wonderful kisses and not my dropping hemoglobin...

"You of course remember learning that when you experience pleasure," he started, his eyes quite dark, "that the chemicals released in your brain work as well as any opiate." Oh, I get where this was going, and I like it. "So I am going to keep kissing you and we'll see if that will help."

"Alright, it does seem to help," I managed, this was too good to be true. "Is this for purely medicinal purposes?" I asked trying to be coy.

He chuckled and replied, "Of course not, but it certainly is nice that it seems to be working."

We kissed for a bit more before he stopped and Dick said, "Remember, the more pleasure, the less pain. So what would work even better if I could help you have an - "

I interrupted, "the kisses are doing a fine job for now." As much as _that_ seemed like a great idea in the abstract, but not in the given situation... I left it unsaid that I'd take a rain check.

Things got even fuzzier after that.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Sorry for such a short chapter, I figured it was better than nothing and I will update as soon as I can. Things are a bit lighter here, and once we get through this they will get back to the tone set in the first few chapters.

Yes, there is a word missing at the end of the third to the last paragraph. I figured it didn't need to be said.

Medical Lingo: Hemoglobin is the oxygen carrying molecule in red blood cells. When blood is lost, hemoglobin levels drop which can cause a 'rushing' sound - like a far away train - in your ears and can cause someone to breathe more rapidly in an attempt to get enough oxygen to the body when there is not enough hemoglobin to do the job properly.

LJ


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading my story. Sorry for such a delay, I wanted to get back to the proper tone for this story and I think I am getting back there. There was further delay because of what ever is going on with FanFiction net again. At least it is a pretty long chapter this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters of the DC Universe. I do own the plot.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 7

I have only a few fleeting memories of the next 6 – 8 hours that followed, and perhaps only small vignettes from the next 18 – 20 hours, for which I believe I am thankful for. I am glad I don't have more than a couple of snap shot memories of the Coast Guard rescue or the helicopter ride to the hospital. I also had next to no memories of my time in the regional trauma center's ER including getting that horrid vein cut down in my neck - I had lost quite a lot of blood and I was so dehydrated that they had trouble getting an IV started in my arm and I needed blood and fluids. I don't remember being prepped for surgery or the transport to my hospital room but I do remember moments of intense pain in my leg and in my neck from the cut down. I also remember the overwhelming cold I was feeling and noise of rushing water in my ears, presumably from blood loss.

I do have one memory that certainly stands out, one that I imagine I will remember always. I woke up in the Intensive Care Unit, or ICU. I was all hooked up to monitors, the Cordis in my neck with IV fluid and blood running, my leg bandaged tightly, a goddamned Foley catheter in my bladder, and someone holding my hand. I looked over and saw Dick there asleep in a reclining chair next to my bed. He was in borrowed scrubs and looked a bit desheveled, not a surprise with all we'd been through, but he looked serene and he was _there._ I think I fell in love with him at that moment.

Visitation to the ICU is usually very restricted. Dick must have used the fact that he is a physician to be able to stay but even then I wonder how he got around the fact that we are related by blood or marriage...

He looked so handsome and I was so happy and comforted he was there but I really couldn't expect him to stay with me. I resolved to send him on his way as soon as he woke up as I drifted off again...

TtTtTtTtTt

I was awakened as the nurse as she peeled back the bed sheet and Irish knit blanket to inspect my heavily bandaged left thigh. Looking around, I was disappointed that I didn't see Dick there.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she continued looking at my leg.

"Okay," I replied, my throat dry and scratchy. I continued to scan the room. "What time is it?" I asked, the windowless ICU room offering no indication of the time that must have past.

"7:30."

"7:30?"

"7:30 AM Saturday morning," she clarified. "I'm Kelly by the way. How's your pain?"

I didn't answer, I was still getting my bearings and looking for Dick.

"On a scale of 1 to 10..." Kelly prompted with the standard question.

"Oh... maybe 6," I responded.

"You have a pain pump," she reminded me of the self administered analgesic infusing in with my other IV's. She handed me the cord that had a button attached to it that I could push for an additional dose of Dilaudid on top of what I was already receiving.

Why was I so stuck on where Dick was? I mean, with everything else going on... I looked around the room some more.

"I finally sent him home."

Guess that answered my question.

"Very attentive, that one," she said with a knowing smile, "how long have you been together?"

Do I really want to answer that? If its Saturday morning now, its been just about exactly a whopping day and a half. I smiled at the thought of him...

"Dr Grayson really didn't want to leave, but he'll need some rest if he's going to take you home in a couple of days. He left a note, here," she said as she handed me the folded white lined paper he must have borrowed for someone and then Kelly moved on to checking my IV's.

Wait - _he's_ taking me home? As in home from the hospital? Wonder what had happened when I was out of it.

Not bad penmanship, I noted. _"Got kicked out, sorry Gorgeous. Had to go check on Terry and the guys anyway, hope no one's been arrested. I'll be back later on in the afternoon. Feel better, you're doing great. I can't believe how strong you are, Kory. Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon. Here's my cell number if you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call..."_

Well that was nice and... confusing. Here I wanted to be independent, having just left my fiancé who I was with for nearly 10 years, wanting to be on my own and take care of myself. And now I end up not not only injured (I was post-op in the ICU for heaven's sake!) but somehow I was already with someone who seemed to not only care about me and was willing to take care _of _me. Utterly confusing and yes, nice. No, make that wonderful.

"Use your pump, Dr Ander, and try to get more rest. I'll be back in a bit," Kelly switched off the light and walked out.

TtTtTtTtTt

I'd later learn that Dick had stayed with me nearly the entire time during those first 12 hours or so. It crossed my mind that I had no idea where he was on staff, perhaps he even worked there and that was why the staff was familiar with him and he was able to stay with me. But it turns out that wasn't the case. He stayed with me for the sole reason of being there with me.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh look at you, you're getting around great!" Dick said with a broad smile as he walked toward me.

A vision of loveliness no doubt, I had on two hospital gowns, one the standard opening in the back and the second gown as a robe (another trick from working in health care, beats using one of your hands to keep the gown closed so your butt isn't hanging out). I was pushing my IV pole and walking along the corridor of the hospital, working through the pain in my leg and staying close to the handrail on the wall if I needed extra support. I had been moved down from ICU to a regular surgical floor a few hours before. I was bound and determined to get discharged from the hospital as soon as possible, so I was up again to prove to the staff I could get around.

I grunted hello. I wasn't very comfortable and considered this was the second time I'd made it around the unit during on this particular walk, I was really pushing it. I stopped and looked up at him and smiled as best I could, "Thanks for coming." I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, something floral in nature, and cocked a brow and tried to look around and he turned rather playfully.

I guess my color changed as I tried to look around him and I did feel quite weak and my head began to swim. Dick was at my side in a split second to assist me, his words murmured into my hair, "I've got you."

_Yes you do._

I'm sure I would have fallen if he wasn't there to catch me. "Let's get you back" he said after a few deep breaths and we were moving again, although Dick was doing most of the work for me.

My new nurse Patsy met me at my hospital room door, hands on her hips, "Thought you'd go out for a stroll again, Dr Ander?" she admonished, "I'm all for you getting up and about but for the fourth time, hit your call bell so I can be sure its safe for you to be up. I know you want to get out of here, but you're still dehydrated and anemic, you just had surgery, and if you fall, you're only going to delay your discharge. Plus, as I am sure you are aware, a fall means I'd have lots of extra paperwork to complete and that would put me in a bad mood." Wait, she isn't already in a bad mood?

"Sorry," I managed sheepishly.

"Doctors make the worst patients," Dick said offering Patsy a sympathetic look. She smiled at him slightly, the closest thing to warmth I had seen from her all day.

"It's back to bed for you," she said moving toward me.

"I've got her," Dick said to Patsy, perhaps in hopes to ingratiate himself to her, but by the way he held me, it seemed like something more. He was so strong and even in this state it felt so good in his arms. I knew he wouldn't drop me, that I was safe. Patsy walked out and Dick ushered me across the room to the bed, and then tugged at my gown, "Keeping both these on?"

"You just want to see my backside," I answered quickly without thinking and blushed a bit, the red in my cheeks deepening when I realized how close are faces were to each other.

"I already have," he retorted, his amused expression turning to something else...

"You left these in the hall Dr Grayson," Patsy said as she appeared at the door with a bouquet, interrupting the moment, "I'll leave them here."

Yes, it definitely seems like everyone knows him already, interesting...

"In you get," he said softly as he helped me the rest of the way into bed, pulling the covers over me carefully so that they didn't rub against my bandaged leg. "Once I got word that you had stepped down from the ICU, I wanted to be sure that you had flowers," he explained.

Flowers aren't always allowed in the ICU and there is rarely room for them anyway. I didn't hide the delight on my face when I saw exactly what he had been holding behind his back before he needed to help me: It was a large bouquet with roses, babies breath and laurel were arranged in a vase.

"Lavender roses!" I said enthusiastically, feeling unbelievably touched by the gesture, "the perfect choice."

He blushed slightly and smiled, and I tried to read his face. Yes, they were my favorite color, maybe I had told him that and I do love roses but wait.... I tried to remember the significance of each color of roses and then it came to me: Lavender, give lavender roses for love at first sight. Could he possibly have meant that? I'll have to ask him later (much, much later). I still wouldn't want to send him running away screaming.

"Thank you, Dick," I wanted to look away, the intensity in his gaze was overwhelming, but at the same time I was basking in it. I was glad I was in bed laying down already. The term 'swooning' comes from the term for fainting. I believe I was at that point indeed swooning but it was all because of Dick Grayson. As I kept finding with him, my response came delayed, "I love them. They're beautiful. It means so much..."

"You're beautiful," he said softly. His eyes remained locked on mine and the rest of the world was falling away. Did he really mean the roses that way? Was that even possible?

Patsy appeared at the door at yet another inopportune moment, "Dr Ander, it's time to get washed up," She turned to Dick, "do you mind waiting in the lounge while I help her with her personal care?"

"I can't stay? Maybe I can help..." His tone playful, but there was definitely desire in his eyes and I wondered if she could see that.

And then there was a beat and it occurred to me: was he serious about giving me a bed bath? I guess I looked a bit shocked.

"I'll get out of your way," he said clearly amused by the situation as he turned toward the door.

"Can we have a moment?" I asked Patsy who gave us a nod, "Two minutes," she replied – she was in charge after all.

"Dick, why don't you get back to the guys? I'm fine, really. You are being so wonderful but you're missing out on your party."

"Are you kicking me out?" He cocked a brow, "It's Terry's party not mine," Was that some kind of hint? Of course it wasn't his bachelor party. He took my hand, looking into my eyes, "I'll get going and make sure everyone's behaving and that we don't get thrown out of the cabins."

I giggled softly, he was just so cute. Cute, yes, but actually a better term would be gorgeous. And sexy. Definitely sexy.

"Why do I always have to be the leader?" he continued, before his voice became heartbreakingly sincere, "I'll be back tomorrow, if you are absolutely sure you're fine. But please Kory, call me for anything – I'm sure I'd like an excuse to leave. Plus I'm sure I am going to miss you."

Whoa, that was overwhelming. And perfect. Well, perfect except for the whole injured and in the hospital part, but again overwhelming...

"Thank you, Dick. Thank you for everything," I managed, very intrigued by the longing look he was giving me before he leaned over a gave me a gentle, lingering kiss on the lips.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick appeared in my room Sunday morning long before visiting hours. "Looks like they'll discharge you tomorrow morning," he said with a happy smile on his face.

I guess the staff were talking to him out of professional courtesy or as my...my what? All this while, staying in the ICU with me, talking to my doctors and nurses, I somehow didn't take offense to it. He was taking care of me, advocating for my proper care. If Karras had done any of this, I would have felt dominated, manipulated, probably because I would have been. Dick was just making me feel cared about. It was wonderful.

"I'll take the key to your cabin and make sure we have everything for you there."

Huh? It really hit me. He was really taking me home? I was being discharged in _his care_? He had said he would stay with me, but still... then a thought occurred to me, "do you really want to spend your week off looking after me?"

"Kory, its fine. I'm in the middle of writing a grant anyway so I was going to just going to take it easy anyway," he replied casually.

I don't know why I felt so disappointed – I shouldn't expect him to take care of me at all in the first place but had I been wrong, wasn't that the plan? Or was he trying to ease my mind so I didn't feel guilty? Nah, that wasn't it, was it?

Dick looked up at me, looking a little confused, most likely due to the unhappy look on my face. "We'll need to make sure we get you plenty of rest so you're up for the wedding on Saturday. Hopefully you'll even be able to go to the rehearsal dinner on Friday."

What now? I did smile at the thought of that but I guess I looked as confused as I actually was.

"The Versed - don't remember that we talked about all this do you?"

"..." I had no reply, and the Versed, a medication that would have been given to me for sedation, would explain a lot.

"I should have realized that you had forgotten some if not all of our conversations the day of your accident when you started calling me Dick again after getting special permission to call me Richard," he said his eyes twinkling a bit, "you are _very_ persuasive."

I gulped. "I'm persuasive, huh?" What have I done now?

"I imagine you can be, but in truth, I believe I'm a complete push over when it comes to you."

I felt slight relief that I probably hadn't done anything too forward but he's a push over? Another thing I'll need to find out more about when this is all over...

"Well, the plan was that we spend the week together at the cabins so you can recuperate," he explained and I could feel my eyes go wide in surprise, "and then head up to Wilmington on Friday for the wedding on Saturday." A look of disappointment washed over his face, "Unless you don't want to..."

"No, no! I'd love to go with you!" I said more emphatically than I probably needed to, and added in a quieter tone, a bit sheepish, "I guess I really don't remember. I'm sorry."

Dick's face brightened. "So does this mean I can ask you again? 'Cause I loved the response I got when I asked you the first time."

Oh no, what else had I done now?

"You can ask again," I said tentatively, certain that any response would pale in comparison to what I'd said before. I hate hypnotics, God only knows what can happen if I'm uninhibited and as much as I was glad not to remember much of my treatment, I really would like to remember everything that Dick and I had talked about. The little bits and pieces that I could remember, or what I think I could remember, and what he was alluding to made clear it must have been a very interesting discussion.

He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Kory, will you accompany me to my cousin's wedding Saturday evening?" His boyish lopsided grin that I found endearing adorned his face.

"I would love to," I answered sincerely. There was no disappointment on Dick's face, but I am sure the half-in-the-bag me had responded in a more enthusiastic manner.

And was that one cabin or two? It sounded like one, so then was it one bed or two? And good Lord, what else had I either said or agreed to?

TtTtTtTtTt

Medical Lingo:

A cut-down is when an incision needs to be made to visualize and access a vein for the placement of a catheter for an intravenous (IV) line. A Cordis catheter is a wide sheath for IV's used in 'central lines' – where the IV is placed in the neck or chest or groin rather than the normal 'peripheral line' in the arms. There are a number of reasons for the need for a central line, including blood loss and dehydration, as was the case in my story.

Dilaudid is the brand name to the synthetic opiate (narcotic) pain killer hydromorphone. It is similar to morphine.

Versed is a drug used for 'conscious sedation' when a person is awake but relaxed and with amnesia for the event.

PLEASE NOTE: I will probably be upping the rating to M to be on the safe side with appropriate warnings before any 'adult' situations.

Thank you for reading, and please, please review! I'll update soon!

I hope I didn't sound like I was bashing the one nurse. She's just snarky. We nurses can get that way...

LJ


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, welcome back to the story and sorry about the delay.

I've decided to up the rating to 'M' primarily for subject matter. I hope I won't lose readers, and I will warn people before any actual lemons (if any) present themselves. There will be some strong language, and heck there's already been adultery and a stripper, so I think its best to up the rating to be safe.

Can't be too careful, and this coming from the responsible kind of person I am whose 7-year-old son got hold of my copies of both the Teen Titans: The Blackest Night and Batman: The Blackest Night (they're really not such nice zombies...). Oops.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters of the DC Universe. I do own the plot.

Where Have You Been All My Life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 8

"Your chariot awaits, Milady," Dick said with a winning grin that helped me through the waves of fatigue and nausea. I had only been in the hospital for less than 72 hours, and I was certainly used to a hospital's lighting, but the July sun was so strong and my eyes unused to it as I was wheeled (yes, wheeled) to the car by an orderly (stupid hospital protocol). My "Monday AM Discharge" had occurred at 2:20 PM, and threatened to go even later if Dick hadn't advocated so hard with my nurse to let me go before 3 PM change-of-shift. When the sun hit me I swear I felt a vessel spasm in my head. Now I could add a headache to my list of complaints. Fan-stinkin'-tastic.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, voice full of concern. Was it that obvious? I still wondered if Dick Grayson was some wonderful apparition, and had touched him more than once in my Dilaudid-fueled state over the previous days to make sure he was real.

I was really trying to put up a good front, he was too wonderful to scare off with being whiny or, because the urge was stronger it was more likely, bitchy.

"Fine," I almost hissed through my teeth, a few sarcastic comments poised on my tongue. No, can't do that. I fought it and boy was it tough. I knew how my mother would behaved in a similar situation, and there was no way I was going to let that modeled behavior come through at this point. I had a close friend with an equally evil mother to mine. Come to think of it, Roz and Mother were friends first... A few years back when I ran into her at a wedding, Margie shared with me how when she started acting irrationally bitchy (that is, like her mother), her husband would call her 'little Roz'. She told me it was a very effective way for him to get her to stop.

Dick had wonderful instinct. He could have coddled me or worse, like Karras would have, patronized me. Instead, he remained calm and encouraging, "I know its very tough, let's get you home and settled and if we can't get you comfortable, we'll look at our options. Getting home can be the hardest part."

I smiled gratefully. _Home, huh?_

"Want to borrow my sunglasses?" he offered.

That was such a very sweet gesture.

"No, but thank you. You're driving," I said a bit softly so I wouldn't make my new headache any worse. He must really like me, I thought for a moment, he seemed to always have sunglasses on, like there was something to conceal...

I still wondered why he was doing all of this. Not that I wasn't so, so glad he was. My parents were in Tahoe, not that they'd interrupt their vacation for me, Ryan was on a business trip, and Kom was, well, not an option. I was alone in the world in a lot of ways. Karras was not as social as I am naturally and really didn't encourage my having friendships. I used to joke he had more girlfriends than I did because there always seemed to be the mousy secretary that couldn't negotiate her own car lease or an older divorcée that couldn't possibly rent a truck on her own to move some furniture. Oh, I was apparently not joking about the girlfriends part... I am _such_ an idiot...

Lost in my fog of self- and Karras-loathing, I barely noticed the ride home until the we pulled onto the uneven dirt driveway as we headed toward my, I mean 'our?' cabin. Dick had thought to put me in the back of my SUV so I wouldn't have to bend my sore leg and although it's made for off-road driving, it's not made for comfortable off-road driving.

I grit my teeth and started chanting quietly, "Peace, Love, Tranquility". I had a ways to go before I'd get meditation down, heck I only just started the day before, at Dick's suggestion of course. This is coming off as though I'm making light of it, which I am not. The guided imagery Dick had shown me on the island has me believing. But like almost everything else, I guess I'm not doing it right...

Dick had carefully parked the SUV and was opening the door for me. The door behind me. I guess I looked a bit surprised.

"Isn't this easier?" he asked. He was right of course, scooting backward (even on a sore butt) with the injured leg out straight wasn't difficult, especially when you have a particularly strong man scoop you up under your shoulders. Once standing in front of the cabin, he instructed gently, "Take a couple deep breaths Kory." Then with our arms around each other for support, we walked over to the cabin and up the stairs.

The stairs weren't easy. The leg was swollen and bruised, and bending against the taught skin was uncomfortable, but it was the only way into the cabin. Plus, the Physical Therapist that had seen me prior to discharge told me to get up as much as possible. Sadist.

"Where should we put you?" Dick asked playfully and my evil mind thought about the bed. My not evil mind thought about the bed also, because I wanted a nap. It had been a long day waiting for discharge and you never get enough sleep in the hospital anyway.

"Can I start in the bedroom? I think I need a nap." I said meekly and Dick gave me an odd expression that I couldn't quite read.

"I think a nap is a great idea. What time would you like dinner?"

"What time do you like to eat?" I replied, realizing how little I knew about Dick Grayson.

"I asked you first," he retorted as he walked me over to the bed.

"How's 7-ish?"

"Perfect," he replied with a smile and then his face became full of concern, "Do you want to change or use the bathroom before you get in bed?"

I shook my head 'no' and helped me under the covers. He brought out some extra pillow he had pilfered from somewhere and elevated my injured leg. Dick took the 'taking care of me' seriously.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then touched my cheek and said softly, "I'll be out in the living room if you need anything. I won't be going anywhere without letting you know, okay? Because it'll be the first time since you've come home, call me when you're awake so we can be sure you are still steady on your feet." That was so comforting, but then again, all of this was. He leaned closer, hesitated briefly until I leaned forward to him and our lips met for a sweet, lingering kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

My lips tingled after that gentle and meaningful kiss and I looked at the now closed door stunned. This was just such an interesting turn of events. Make that unbelievable. Less than 10 days after my aborted wedding, I was apparently involved with someone who was showing me more concern than almost anyone in my life ever had. Why was he so selfless with me? Did he just have some sort of a hero complex? Good Lord, was I a damsel-in-distress? But if he was having anything like the feelings I was having, whatever was between us was truly monumental.

It was then I remembered my emergency appendectomy about 5 years earlier. How could I forget? Call it repressed memories... Karras was barely around, even though I was in the hospital he worked in. It was an inconvenience. As it was to my mother. Once it was determined to be 'only' a burst appendix and I had been operated on and was stable, a call or two was the support I got from my mother (who lived nearby) during recovery and a post-op infection. How had I forgotten about that horror show?

This little accident and all that followed was completely different. Dick Grayson was so completely different.

I fell asleep easily. I woke up at a few minutes past six o'clock, shaking and breathing hard looking around the room to verify where I was. I had a very disturbing dream about Karras coming for me and forcing me back with him. It must be the medication: the dream was very vivid. Once my breathing returned to normal, the shaking continued. I briefly worried about an infection causing the shaking (the 'shaking chills' or rigors one can get from a fast moving infection) but soon realized it was just fright.

I remembered about telling Dick when I woke and after a few minutes of trying to calm myself, I did just that. "Dick, I'm awake," I called out in a hoarse but fairly strong voice.

He opened the door smiling. I suppressed a gasp when I saw him. He had on gray "Indiana University" running shorts and a royal blue tank top, his hair unruly as per usual. Had I forgotten how good looking he was? I also knew he was muscular, but I hadn't realized to what extent...

I suddenly felt very insecure, wearing scrubs (again), having had only bed baths the last few days, my red curls having not seen a brush since that morning... What was he doing with the likes of me?

"Thoughts on dinner? I was actually going to see if we could order from the Tavern. I have some canned soup and a few other things I picked up before you were discharged, but thought you might be ready for more." He held a folded paper in his hand, which I presumed was the take out menu.

My stomach growled on cue. My geek brain pushed away my insecure side as I thought of the technical term boborigmus. Then my 'Dick Grayson is the most attractive man in the universe' side tried to surface and I smiled with a slight blush. Yes, apparently I have that side too. Heaven help us all.

He smiled at me expectantly while I battled with my many sides. Call me Sybil.

"Is that the menu?" I asked.

"Yes it is."

"Let's have a look then," I tried to purr as I scooted gingerly into the center of the bed, patting the part of the bed I had just vacated for him to sit down so we could peruse the menu together.

He settled down carefully as to not rock the bed and opened the menu, leaning close, "Let's see what they offer," he said with a sexy smile. Oh boy.

We went through the menu and made our selections. I had chosen a chicken pot pie which was not a typical meal for a hot July day in the Midatlantic but I knew it would not argue with my stomach. Again, even though it was an appropriate choice, Karras would have mocked me about it. Dick on the other hand, saw my logic and told me so, and decided to order a crab cake platter for himself.

He called and ordered the food, then headed out to the Tavern and was back within 20 or so minutes. Not what I was used to and it was these small things that I was really starting to notice, small things that were just so very, very thoughtful. Given the chance, Karras would have handled it completely differently. He would never order ahead, but would rather have gone over to the tavern and enjoyed a few drinks, leisurely ordering the food, returning at least 90 minutes later after heaven only knows what had happened.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dinner was fun. We ate at the dining area table and Dick had helped me prop up my leg on an extra chair. We shared our entrees and discussed everything from basketball (IU!) to politics to gardening. We had a number of common interests and the conversation was easy. I still felt the urge to ask why. Why was he helping me, a virtual stranger? Why did he risk taking a boat out in the storm to pick me up on the island? Even, why was he attracted to me in the first place? But I held my questions for now.

I did have to ask about the wedding, it occurring to me when he was picking up the food that even if we did go to my Howard County home, I wasn't sure if I had an appropriate dress for what I had learned was a black tie affair.

"About Donna's wedding," I started, noting a flash of concern on Dick's face, "can we go out tomorrow? I don't think I have a summer formal dress."

Dick looked relieved. I cannot imagine he has trouble getting dates, and it seems very important to him that I go to the wedding. "I have a shop in mind. Its actually not far from here."

TtTtTtTtTt

We cuddled on the sofa after we ate and Dick straightened up. It was still quite warm and humid outside, so we kept the air conditioning on as we talked so we could snuggle comfortably. There was no need to turn on the TV, but then again we had so much to learn about each other.

I was surprised to find out that Dick was not only an only child, but that his parents were killed in a robbery gone bad. He was adopted by a friend of his family, Bruce Wayne. Bruce had also lost his parents to violence, when they were mugged, and took Dick in and raised him with the help of their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. I could tell that Dick had great respect for Bruce, but there was odd dynamic there. It seemed that he was quite fond of Alfred and he had been essentially been a grandfather to him.

He still lived in the family home, not far from Baltimore, and not far from my house. He worked at Johns Hopkins and in addition had a lot of interest in various charities.

It was wonderful getting to know him. We were so relaxed and discussed almost everything - except his love life. He was closed off from sharing anything more than saying that Barry and Jerry were right, that he hadn't been with a woman for a long time. When pressed, he looked very pained, but looked at me directly as he said, "I used to be a bit of a playboy. I'm not anymore I assure you, but I can't talk about it right now."

Of course I wanted to know more. My mind had come up with so many scenarios, few of which were good. And for the umpteenth time since I'd known him, all four days now, he seemed he could read my thoughts, which was especially eerie this time because he wasn't looking into my eyes this time, "It's been a long time since I've been with anyone, or wanted to be with anyone, Kory, I want you to know that. But I can't help but feel there is something special between us. If its alright with you, I really want us to get to know each other and see where this leads."

I nodded in agreement, before murmuring, "I'm glad."

When his lips claimed mine, I easily melted into the kiss. There was the right amount of pressure as he kissed me thoroughly though tenderly, leaving me dizzy with desire. Of course the reality of the situation was dawning on me. We hadn't exactly discussed sleeping arrangements.

When we came up for air, Dick placed his forehead to mine as we looked at each other's eyes. "Let's get you settled for the night. You really do need your rest," he said softly.

I had a feeling where this was going, and I'd be lying if I wasn't disappointed. He stood up and then helped me up and walked with me hand-in-hand in my bedroom.

Just as he had done before, he helped me into bed and helped me elevate my legs on pillows.

"Thank you," I said softly, looking up at him knowing I would be sleeping alone.

"Good night, Kory," he replied before he kissed me softly. He read my mind again, not that the situation didn't scream for clarification, "I'm sleeping out on the Murphy bed tonight. You really need your rest. Just call me if you need anything."

"Good night, and thank you again, I don't know what I'd have done..." he interrupted me with a gentle kiss.

"Get some rest, okay?" he said softly as he got up and turned for the door.

TtTtTtTtTt

There you have it, I do hope to update to very soon. Thank you for reading my stories and please review.

I can call Physical Therapists sadists, cause a) they are and b) my sister is one.

Sybil is a 1973 book by Flora Rheta Schreiber about the treatment of Sybil Dorsett for multiple personality disorder_, _now known as dissociative identity disorder.

Any Hoosiers out there?

LJ


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, welcome back! I really appreciate all the support for my stories!

Please check out my new chapter story 'Jukebox', an angsty little story about Nightwing and Starfire breaking up and Nightwing going to Tamaran to win her back.

For now, back to our story, its a little longer cause I love. I'll do my best to explain anything that might slip in from the medical side of things in the story or a/n at the end:

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 9

I woke up to searing pain in my leg at about 1:30 AM. I wondered if I indeed had let out some sort of scream or if it was just in my dream as I was waking. In my infinite wisdom I skipped my last dose of Percocet and decided against the Lunesta pill that the hospitalist had prescribed for sleep. _Physician heal thyself..._

It's not like I have anything against Percocet or any of the opiates for pain. I prescribed them when my patients needed them all the time, but that was _them_ and this was _me _and I had this thing about being strong... I cursed my lack of insight or, going a bit easier on myself, my determination in trying to gut it out. Either way, the lancinating pain was neither better or worse than might be expected if gone under treated. It was, after all, only hours after discharge from the hospital, a little over 3 days since my surgery for being impaled, but I was still just trying to get by with as little as possible. It had occurred to me not for the first time that traveling one week to the day after my little accident to accompany Dick to his cousin's wedding might be a tad ambitious, but I wasn't going to worry about that now.

Dick... I certainly didn't want to wake him up. In spite of the pain, I warmed at the thought of him staying with me and at the thought of how incredible he was being.

I let out a hiss of pain as I tried to move on the bed, to reposition myself closer to the bedside table. I was wishing I hadn't been so careful with the water and pill bottles, placing them in the center of the table so I wouldn't knock them over easily. I glanced up at the door. On the one hand, I worried that I was going to make enough noise to wake Dick up, on the other I knew he would want to help.

With both my arms to my side, straight and with my knuckles down, I pushed off the mattress and moved my bottom maybe an inch. A ways to go yet, I thought, and with a grunt as I pushed off again. I had less lift this time and the skin on my backside burned a bit with the shearing force against the sheets as I struggled. That area remained tender from the 'little incident' as I like to think of it at the island. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain from that movement hit me fully. I hissed out as I exhaled a breath I was apparently holding and my next intake of breath was a muffled sob.

I gritted my teeth, figuring I would try once more to scoot over in the bed to the pain meds. Adrenalin was already flowing and I pushed off hard. The good news: I got my butt up off the bed high enough that I could then shift and move 4 inches or so toward my goal. The bad news: I'm top heavy and once my butt landed on the bed, my top half kept going and I ended up sprawled out, lying across the bed. The bottle was a scant centimeters away.... I stretched out... and... knocked the table over.

Not so shockingly, that woke Dick up. He bounded into the room like he was racing in to stop a crime from going down. I was flushed due to pain and embarrassment that I had knocked the table over. This only intensified when I saw Dick without a shirt. The pain didn't matter. The destruction that was the bed side table didn't matter. I was a bit blown away by the sight. No half measures, Dick Grayson was seriously ripped.

"Wow. You work out," I stated the obvious having lost track of that little filter that stops such things from being said.

He shot me an amused look, "Now I know why."

I wanted to die. Right then and there. I was officially drooling over this guy and I couldn't even blame it on being in an altered state.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked with both amusement and concern.

"Trying to get my Percocet," I answered meekly.

"When are you due to take it?" he asked.

"Uh, 9 o'clock."

"Kory, its too early for the next dose-"

I cut him off, "As in almost 5 hours ago."

I felt very stupid. The incredulous look he gave me didn't help.

"Kory! What are you thinking? You're post op day, what 3? Almost 4?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Sweetheart, just take the meds. Do I have to remind you, who I'm pretty sure to be one of the smartest people I've ever met, that you need your pain controlled so that you can get up and get around? So that you don't get other complications from not moving."

I could tell he wanted to say something more but stopped. He was right. He knew I knew better. He knew I knew he was right. Lecture over.

His expression softened as he moved toward me, his arms scooping me up and placing back into a sitting position, legs still out straight on the bed. He stayed close, "You don't have to suffer," he said softly, "Not anymore." Was he even talking about my pain? No, he was talking about my life.

He held my gaze for a moment before giving me a slight nod, "Let's get your Percocet."

He grabbed the bottle off the floor and said a quick, "be right back," as he kissed the tip of my nose. He eased off the bed, considerate of the fact that bouncing it might add to my discomfort and returned within a minute with two glasses of water, one with ice and one without.

"What's easier on your stomach, room temperature or ice water?" he asked. Considerate and adorable.

"Rocks," I replied and he handed me that glass and stopped to check the prescription directions and handed me my pill. I couldn't believe how I had forgotten about the pain at that point but a shirtless Dick Grayson was, um, distracting.

I felt a blush again. On the one hand, he was enjoying taking care of me way too much, as in it amused him, but on the other hand he was so careful, so loving.

I broke our eye-lock unable to handle it, fearing I'd spin out of control. I was falling for this guy. Hard. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to rake down, taking in the glorious sight that was Dick's physique. I marveled at his abs: beyond a six pack, beyond any I'd seen in real life (granted I was with the same guy for 10 years and I only take care of women as a dcotor but still...). But I also noticed starting just above the waist band of his low slung shorts on the left side a nasty scar that disappeared beneath the fabric. I wondered how far it extended.

My eyes flashed concern as I looked up to see Dick's entire body stiffen. I guess I saw something he didn't want me to see, but why? It wasn't a surgical scar, that was for sure, but what was it?

He stood up. I wanted to ask him about it, but knew I shouldn't. I also wanted to say I was sorry I upset him.

"I'll be right back," he said softly.

He returned within a minute, having donned a t-shirt. I smiled, compelled to apologize for something, not sure what. I hated that I made him uncomfortable. I also hated that he covered up. I've got to stop thinking like that. Or at least, I've got to put off thinking like that for a little while longer.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was wonderful. He stayed with me, waiting for the medication to take affect, as we continued our conversation of fairly neutral topics, with the exception of politics. Now I know what he meant by, "nothing liberal about me". I'd like to classify him as a compassionate conservative.

I'm fairly conservative but Karras's politics scared me. Let's go in order, shall we? 1st Amendment – pro, pro-free speech about anything, as in pro-porn, and not just the Playboy/Penthouse kind of stuff, but also much more dark things like bondage and S 2nd Amendment – pro, as in pro-gun, pro-concealed weapon, pro-automatic weapons... you get the picture.

If Karras wasn't so comfortable living off me in my house near the hospital, he would have been the kind of guy that would have lived way out in the country for 'privacy', patrolling the back 40 with a laser-sited Uzi. If he was feeling generous, he would give someone who wandered on his yard a chance to leave by shouting "get off my lawn!" a good 10-count before squeezing the trigger.

So a creepy uber-Libertarian Karras made me wary of anybody in agreement with or to the right of the likes of Gerald Ford or Bob Dole. I guess I'm fiscally conservative but basically a moderate. It shouldn't be a surprise about that I'd end up toward the middle of the political spectrum: I don't like confrontation.

Not that Dick bragged about it, but through our conversation, I was able to get him to talk more and more about his charity work. I guess money was absolutely no issue for Dr Grayson. He works only 2 or 3 days a week, but spends at least a full day a week volunteering at a free clinic and seems to donate a great deal of time and most likely money to a number of causes from open space to the homeless to Habitat-for-Humanity.

I had to wonder to myself: Where is this guy's fatal flaw?

A bit later, I had to use the bathroom. I also wanted to wash up some more but when I got up to move around, I found I was still very sore. It's part of the theory that you don't let the pain get 'ahead' of you, that by skipping doses of the medication you allow the pain to excite and engage the pain receptors. If you take the medication consistently, you block more of the pain receptors from 'receiving' the pain. I knew better, I felt like an idiot, especially in front of a pain specialist.

Not that he made me feel stupid. I had been given that short lecture right after he first got to the room, Dick never mentioned anything about skipping my pain meds again. He said nothing about it as he assisted me as I limped around, worse now than it had been the last day or so.

"Do you need help in the bathroom?" he asked with concern.

"You just want to see me naked," I quipped through gritted teeth.

His response was serious. "Kory, you and I both know that I'm going to see you that way eventually."

I felt a tug at my womb unlike anything I'd felt before. I guess I know how my body is going to vote when the time comes...

His look was unapologetic but if I didn't keep my end of things light, I was going to be in big, big trouble.

But then again, I couldn't think of anything to say.

I guess he sensed my discomfort, "If you're okay, I'm going to grab something to drink in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you," a croaked out, my throat gone completely dry.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kory"

I heard a voice but I must have been soundly asleep. After my trip to the bathroom the night before, I went back to sleep. Alone.

"Kor-y", I heard Dick singing my name. I blinked my eyes open and stretched my arms up automatically.

There was a glimpse of _something_ crossing Dick's face, his friendly expression left and I could swear there was lust in his eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry to wake you up. I-I wanted to go up street for some food for breakfast, and didn't want to leave without letting you know."

The stutter gave away how I was affecting him. Glad it still seems mutual. And the local expression going 'up street' reminded me that this little part of Maryland was special to both of us.

"It's early yet," he added, "get some more rest and I'll be back soon." He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay, thanks," I mumbled. I looked at the clock. 9:40 AM. I decided I liked his version of 'early'. In spite of being a surgeon and having those early hours, I was much happier on a grad student's schedule. I always felt that 10 AM or so was a perfectly acceptable wake up time.

TtTtTtTtTt

After another hour or so of sleep, I woke to the sound of Dick busy in the kitchen. Breakfast was fantastic. Add to the list of Dick's desirable attributes was being an excellent cook. He made me a large omelet ("We have to be sure to get at least 45 Grams of protein a day to promote healing and for your blood loss"), offering it up to my specifications (egg whites, ham, sautéed onions with ketchup). It struck me yet again how unbelievable considerate he was. He had brought in a vast selection of food choices, we certainly did not know each other well enough for him to know a lot of my tastes, so I would have something I liked to eat. I wasn't used to someone caring this much to be that thoughtful.

We were very comfortable together. We kidded with each other, but he never really teased me, something I didn't like because of Karras's cruel streak. We still hadn't talked much about the time in the hospital, and as much as I wanted to know why he was there that much, we had to first discuss a much more pressing matter – Dick's cousin's wedding.

It was mid-afternoon and we sat out on the little deck in the back of the cabin, which offered partial shade as the sun filtered through the mature pine trees. There were chaise lounges for each of us (remember, it was the 'deluxe' cabin) so my leg was elevated and I was comfortable. It was a Tuesday, now the first day of August, and sitting out there, I actually felt like I was on vacation. On vacation to one of my favorite places in the world with a man I barely knew.

I sipped my soda and asked, "Can you tell me more about Donna and more about the wedding?"

"Well, Donna isn't really my cousin," that was something I hadn't know. He continued, "but we are both only children raised in adoptive homes by single parents who happen to be close friends who live near each other and work together. We always went to school together, hung out. We get along so well and she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. I think everyone thought we'd end up together, but we knew it would never happen. We are a great deal alike but it was always a friendship." It was obvious he cared deeply for her. That was another thing that was just so wonderful about him.

"She ended up in medicine too. She's a radiologist in Wilmington, DE."

He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile, it was great hearing him talk about his friend.

"Now Kory," he started playfully, "don't judge Terry by his brothers. To be honest, I thought he was a little creepy at first," I sniggered at that, "but don't tell anyone I said that, cause I'll deny it."

"Your secret's safe with me," I replied as he half stood from his chair, leaned over and gave he a soft kiss as if to acknowledge our pact that I would keep his secret. Wow, that was delightful.

He settle back down in his chair. "Terry was about 10 years older than us and I wondered at first about a college professor dating a senior, but he turned about to be a good guy and was great to hang out with."

It crossed my mind that if he and Donna were the same age and she was still in college when she started dating he fiance, they were together for a long time.

"They've been together since then, nearly 12 years." I definitely think he reads my mind, "and after all this time, they are finally getting married in this huge black tie affair at the Hotel DuPont."

I couldn't help but think about how long I had been with Karras, nearly that long. Some of my friends thought he was creepy when I was first going out with him. Unlike Terry, most people's opinion didn't change about Karras.

I tried to not let the wave of regret I felt show on my face as I was reminded about all the time I wasted with Karras. I caught Dick looking at me intently, knowing I was failing and that my face must have fallen. Dick's face flashed a look of concern and I said, wanting to stay away from that subject,"any other details I should know before looking for a dress?"

Dick smiled and took my hand, "that you are beautiful and that you are going to look stunning and that I am so glad you are going with me." Smooth but sincere, like when we were first talking all those days (days?) ago.

"Alright, Kory," he chided when I remained mute in response to what was just said, "repeat after me, 'thank you for saying that, Dick'"

I smiled, remembering what he said about me asking to call him Richard when I was in the ICU, "Thank you for saying that, Richard."

His smile broadened.

TtTtTtTtTt

The trip to the small formal wear boutique was a nice 40 mile ride through the Maryland countryside. We took his car and I have to say that it was an incredible ride. Once at the shop, I was a little caught off guard by the designers and the prices, but the clothes were exquisite. He introduced me to the shop owner, a lovely woman named Sylvia. I found out that the bridemaids were wearing a French blue, so I gravitated away from the blues and purples, looking at dresses in the other color I loved to wear: green. I fell in love with a gorgeous strapless gown in a sage green silk with just the right amount of embroidery in silver and cream thread. I got a nod of approval from Dick when I showed it to him on the hanger. He was a good sport about all the time it took to my go through dozens of dresses. It was an unspoken agreement that I wouldn't model any of the dresses for him.

I felt like a princess in it. The dress swept the floor which would allow me to skip heels, a requirement with my leg still sore and bandaged. I picked up some silver sling backs with a tiny kitten heels. I cringed to myself when I realized that, although modestly priced for this store, the gown at $4200 which was more expensive than my wedding gown had been by a few hundred dollars. Dick had slipped out to the car while the gown was being pinned for alteration, a necessity due to my, uh, curves. Once my fitting was over and I was redressed, I popped out my gold AMEX but the shop owner told me it was taken care of. I had a feeling Dick's AMEX was black.

I was surprised and touched by the gesture, but was it appropriate to allow him to pay for my dress? It was a lot of money to me, especially because I didn't have a permanent job lined up, and to Dick it might be only a rounding error, but still...

I chose an appreciative but playful approach as Dick stood waiting to open the car door for me (what a gentleman!). I placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me fairly firmly, kissing him soundly on the lips. When he responded and put his arms around me, maintaining our kiss - which honestly I wasn't expecting - I pushed myself flush against him and he moaned into his mouth. We broke apart and looked at each other a bit surprised by the passion that bubbled to the surface so easily, and I nearly forgot why I'd kissed him in the first place.

Keeping my hand on the nape of his neck, I purred, "That was very naughty of you to pay for my dress without telling me." The surprized look he gave me let me know he was thrown by my actions and I lost my nerve.

I let my hand fall to his shoulders and I then changed my tone to as gracious as I could muster, "Richard, that was very sweet of you to do, but I can pay for my own dress."

"I know you can, Kory. But its something I wanted to do," he explained, somewhat apologetically. He continued, his tone lighter, "Plus I brought you to this over-priced shop because it belongs to a family friend. It's a big expense when you are doing me a favor by going with me."

I gave him a skeptical brow. I still find it hard to believe that there wasn't a line of women at least the length of a city block waiting to date Dick Grayson. He chuckled softly as he helped me into the car and closed the door. He came around and got in, flashing me a very sexy smile, "Come on, let's get home."

Home, huh? Not the first time he's said that. Boy, did I like hearing that and it did sound right because being with Dick, it was really beginning to feel like home.

TtTtTtTtTt

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Wonder what the scar is from? Wonder what will happen when they get home? (Perhaps not quite what one would expect). Please review. Its easy and painless.

I had to make Donna a radiologist. I figured that taking x-rays and reading them was kind of like being a photographer (which she was in the comics). I had to have Dick think Terry was creepy at first. Most of the rest of us still think of him that way. Actually he seems less creepy as a Black Lantern zombie than he did as Donna's husband in the New Teen Titans comics in the 1980's.

Medical Lingo (also see previous chapters):

Lunesta – a sleeping pill

hospitalist – an internal medicine physician who follows patients who are either under the care of a surgical service and/or do not have their own doctor on staff

lancinating pain – think being sliced, as with a lance. Stabbing pain.

post op – after surgery. Each day immediately following surgery is 'post op day 1, post op day 2' etc. and with each passing day, depending on the surgery and other factors, there are expected areas of improvement and people are given less restrictions in their activity.

S&M – sadomasochism (not technically a medical term)

Rounding error (or rounding-off error, also not a medical term) – the difference between the calculated approximation and the actual value of a number


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter, sorry it's on the short side. Pretty much just fluff. Hope you enjoy.

Where Have You Been All My life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 10

"I guess you should elevate that leg as much as possible," Richard said as we walked into the cabin, coming in from our trip to the dress shop.

"Good idea. I have to have the leg as healed up as possible. I do have a hot date this weekend," I replied with a smile.

With that, Dick stopped and pulled me into his arms for a toe curling kiss, "Yes you do and I can't wait to have a chance to dance with you."

_Oh, that would be nice, I'm so glad he likes to dance_, I thought as I found myself being kissed again. I could so get used to this.

"What do you want to do for dinner? I'm thinking we should stay in. So should we order in from the tavern again or can I wow you with my mad culinary skills," he said cheekily. Dick Grayson using the expression 'mad skills' was amusing in and of itself.

"Well, if you can make a dinner even half as good as that omelet was this morning, I will be a very satisfied woman." Oh, that came out wrong... maybe...

Dick chuckled. "I'll do my best to make sure you'll be sated."

The intensity of my blush spoke volumes. And, just as it had happened more than a few times, I was speechless.

"Why don't you take a nap while I get dinner together?" Dick suggested.

"That's a great idea," I said as he approached and place his hand on the small of my back. God I loved how he escorted me around. Not smothering, not treating me like an invalid. He was so nice to be close to.

After helping me elevate my leg (which at this point I didn't need any assistance with, but I was hardly going to discourage him from touching me to lift it onto the pillows) he said softly, "Get some rest, Kory." He then gave me one of those lingering kisses on my lips that I enjoyed so much.

"Thank you, Richard," I said in a whisper. Are all his kisses going to leave me this breathless?

I took my Percocet and ended up napping for a few hours. True to his word, after food shopping, Dick made an incredible meal of shrimp scampi which he served a crusty bread and a salad with homemade balsamic vinaigrette. He actually apologized for not making the bread fresh but of course that would have taken most of the day for the dough to rise. He had gotten a lovely bottle of Sauvignon Blanc ("to complement the scampi, not mirror the flavor"), but limited me to one glass because of my pain medication.

For dessert he had made, yes made, a pie with local peaches, along with Chantilly whipped cream to go with it. At that point I realized that he must have picked up some additional cooking implements. There was no way the 'deluxe cabin' had all the things he needed to prepare a meal of this caliber.

As he cleared my plate (boy are his manners impeccable, another thing I could get used to), "The meal was fantastic, thank you so much Richard. The pie looks and smells glorious but I'm a bit full right now."

"I'm glad you liked it and I am pretty full too. Maybe we'll have it later in front of the fire?"

He shooed me away from the kitchen, refusing my help to clean up. When I got up off the sofa and tried to help a few minutes later, he picked me up and put me over his right shoulder and carried me back to the bedroom. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when once he deposited me on the bed, he set me up with the remote in my hand and elevated my leg on two pillows.

The look he gave me as he was leaving the room gave me the distinct impression he was disappointed too.

TtTtTtTtTt

After he was finished cleaning up, we built a fire in the bedroom and settled down in front of it for some highly competitive Backgammon games. After our series of games was tied at 2-2, we took a break and Dick served the pie and cream.

To my delight, Dick took a forkful of pie and cream and put it up to my lips. I took the bite holding his gaze and couldn't help but react. It was so sexy having him feed me but at the same time there were the waves of nostalgia hit me as it tasted so much like the pie my grandmother would make.

"Oh Richard, this is fantastic," I said after swallowing that first bite.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, sounding pleased.

"Shall I give you a taste?" I said playfully, I then realized the double entendre.

Dick raised a brow and I blushed for about the 30th time that day, but regained enough composure and proceeded with feeding him a forkful of my pie.

We made it two more rounds when Dick took the pie plate I was holding from me and placed it along with his behind him. Realizing he was about to kiss me, my heart was beating wildly and I felt myself beginning to tremble.

He gave me a reassuring smile but hesitated, allowing me to make the final move to close the distance between us. His kisses were incredible. Nothing new there, but they somehow kept getting better and better and when he moved one of his hands from my hair to caress me, I completely melted into a puddle of need.

I had no idea kisses could be this good. I truly have been ruined for any other man. Well, at least for kissing. But I have a strong feeling for other things too.

"Kory, you make the sexiest little noises," he said softly into my ear as he placed more kisses behind my ear lobe and down my neck, eliciting more than a few more whimpers as I involuntarily shivered.

For a moment I thought he was teasing, so I pulled back to look at him and the look on his face told me he wasn't. But I couldn't help but to blush. Again.

"God I love kissing you," he said in a huskier tone than I had heard before as he moved in to capture my lips once more.

TtTtTtTtTt

Men exhibit four involuntary physical responses with sexual arousal. The key one is pupil dilation: seeing a man's eyes darken is an excellent sign that he is turned on. The other three are flared nostrils, a rapid heart rate, and slight perspiration. We learned the coolest stuff in med school, but its interesting I never thought about this particular tidbit of knowledge since that lecture in the Morgan Building eight years before...

So clearly Dick was interested, exhibiting all these signs. But when it was getting late, he stopped his kisses and over the clothes caresses and just held me.

Now I know I had no right to question why he was taking his time. I mean, he was showing how much he cared through his actions as he stayed with me, and took care of me. But I think it's obvious I can't always keep my mouth shut, so when he said, "We better say goodnight Kory, you need your rest," I had to ask:

"Don't you want to stay?"

"Kory," he said and then paused, his face unreadable and my stomach lurched at the thought I had said the wrong thing, "you need your rest."

I ignored that statement, no matter how true. Plenty of time to sleep when I'm not sitting in front of a fire, having had a wonderful day with about the sexiest, sweetest, and most handsome man in the universe...

"Don't you want me?" It sounded desperate and I cringed as I heard myself say it.

In an instant I found myself flat on my back, Dick's settled on top of me, carefully positioned so that his legs were straddling my uninjured right leg.

As he looked into my eyes he pressed his arousal against my right hip. His tone was somehow both amused and exasperated, "Isn't it obvious? Of course I want you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I asked reflexively.

There was no hesitation before his words came. "If for no other reason, your leg was so badly injured that you required surgery four days ago," his matter-of-fact tone then turned lighter, "not that I've given it any thought." He rolled his eyes to make sure I knew he was be sarcastic, and then turned serious again, "but how could we make love right now without causing you pain?"

He had a point, but it didn't stop me from considering all the possibilities... you know, just to make sure there wasn't something we could come up with...

"Oh I'd love to see the images that have popped into your head right now," he said huskily as he kissed down my neck again.

I was so busted. I never realized that I had such an evil mind. And here's a shock – I was speechless again.

He stopped his kisses and I whimpered softly, wishing he would continue, "Anything you'd like to share?" A pause, his voice suddenly serious, "Kory, open your eyes."

No thank you, too embarrassed... Not that I said that out loud.

"Kory?" He carefully move off me and placed his hand on my cheek, "Kory, please look at me."

Finally I managed to open my eyes.

He smiled warmly. "There's no hurry. I'm not planning on going anywhere, and I'm hoping you're not either. Our first time should be perfect, it will be perfect."

I shivered at the thought. "No, I'm not going anywhere," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank God," he said as he kissed me again. "Kory, you need your rest. We'll be together very soon I promise."

TtTtTtTtTt

I found myself going over the conversation over and over as I laid alone in the bed after our goodnights. Why was I rushing things? I just never felt this way before, never wanted anything this much before. Was it just lust? I don't think so but the situation was so unusual. I still hadn't really talked with Dick about the hospital and what had been said, and if we really weren't in a hurry, why not get to know each other better? There were more than a few other questions I had – why hadn't he been dating recently? And what was that scar and why did he feel he had to cover it? Could the scar having anything to do with not being intimate?

I realized I needed a little perspective, and decided that a call to my sister Ryan would help. It was too late in the night to chat at that point, but I resolved to talk to her as soon as possible. Hopefully she'll have some thoughts on my situation. I imagine it will come to her as a bit of surprise that during my time away to be alone and regroup that I had met someone new who just happened to be everything I seemed to need and more...

TtTtTtTtTt

Pretty much all fluff.

Please review!!!

LJ


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter, a decent length again.

This chapter is dedicated to RagingSapphireStorm, although I didn't use your suggestion as you wrote it, you'll see your influence there. Thank you for being my sounding board and my friend.

The rating has gone up to an 'M' but is really not any worse than many other author's 'T's. There is nothing explicit in this chapter and there will always be appropriate warnings if there is.

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 11

.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror after my shower. Yes, the day had come that I could get my stitches wet and I could _finally _have a shower! It gave me a chance to get really clean and to really wash my hair. The sink was just not cutting it, I could wash my body well enough I guess, but my hair is too long to wash easily in the sink. And I had forgotten all about shaving. Suddenly I was glad Dick and I hadn't become intimate quite yet. Razor stubble adds so much to the moment.

As I analyzed my reflection, I was happy that the odd puffiness from all the IV fluids was at long last gone and I felt as okay about my body as I ever do. I then looked and noticed that I still had tan lines from that day on the island. Before the storm had come up, it was a sunny day and as skimpy as my bathing suit had been, the shoulder straps were wide enough to leave well demarcated tan lines. I guess I'm lucky enough to be a red head and not have the fair, fair skin that so often goes with it. I do actually tan.

How did I miss these when I was trying on gowns? What was I going to do about having tan line with my strapless gown? _How could this happen?_ I caught myself and had to inwardly laugh when I realized that these were the kind of problems to have: it was much easier to deal with things like tan lines than things like cheating fiancés. I think I'm going to like my new life,

The only way to get rid of the tan lines was either body make-up (no thank you to that: August in Delaware, it would sweat right off) or to lay out and hopefully tan enough to get them to blend in. Laying out was the far more superior solution, and there was late morning sun on the back porch that was calling my name.

I wondered if I dared to go out in just a towel. My bathing suit didn't survive the trip to the hospital (what little there was of it was cut off by the medics) and it was the only one I had with me and I had never made it up to Prince Frederick to buy another one. Still considering my options, I looked out the window onto the back deck of the cabin. There was a reasonable amount of privacy because it was the last cabin on the back of the property and surrounded by trees. I knew Dick was going to be busy writing and was set up at the kitchen table with his lap top and the copious number of government forms to be completed for his grant. I could slip out onto the deck for a half hour or so and he likely wouldn't notice.

With a towel wrapped around me under my arms and one around wrapped around my hair, I went into the bedroom. I looked through my suitcase to double check but didn't see anything that would really work, so I went ahead with my original idea of just laying out in a towel. I wasn't sure how long it would be before the sun's position in the sky would move enough for there to be shade again due to the tall pines, so I headed right out.

The sun felt glorious on my skin. It wasn't nearly as humid as it can be in August and there was a light breeze. After lowering the head down, I stretched out on the chaise lounge. I briefly popped my head up to look around and I felt (perhaps deceptively) alone. There was a solid railing around the deck, and even at only about 3 feet in height, no one could see me if they were walking around the cabin and there were no stairs leading directly up to the elevated deck.

The sun felt so good on my skin I decided to expose as much skin as possible, folding the towel that had been on my head lengthwise to cover my chest and then folding the other towel to cover me over my hips. Soon, I fiddled with the top towel again, folding it a third time and pulling it as low as I could possibly go and still be decent. I considered going topless to guarantee an even tan but I didn't quite feel that comfortable. This was still the US and the South. We're still awfully Puritan.

Once settled, I tried to clear my head of thoughts. My pain in my leg was really not that bad, and this was a great opportunity to practice my meditation. As I recited in my head my mantra of 'Peace, Love, Tranquility', I was able to let go completely of the pain and allow my body to feel heavy and then soon feel almost weightless. Feeling very accomplished, I then let go further and dozed off in the soon-to-be midday sun.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was after 1 PM when Dick wondered back to look for me. Yeah, I guess I forgot about him but I was sleeping. I woke up to him calling out for me and looked up just as he reached the door.

"Kory, what do you want to do about..." He stopped cold when he got a look at me.

The towels were in place so I was still sort of covered, and I have to say that the look on his face definitely emboldened me and I was actually not embarrassed. I propped up on my elbows and smiled at him.

"Kory?" It was hard to miss that he was blushing.

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice as innocent as possible. Because it really had been...

"Wh-where are your clothes?"

I had to have fun with this. "In my suitcase."

"Okay..."

"But Richard," I said in a fake whine, "I had tan lines to get rid of." Cause that explains it!

"I see," he said still frozen in the doorway. See, it was a good explanation and the truth...

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound concerned, and trying not to giggle.

"Yes," was his reply, although it almost sounded like a question.

He looked me up and down for a moment. I was more than a little disappointed by what he said next, "I actually have to run out to get to a Kinko's to fax some forms." He paused for two beats, still looking at me, "Do you want to come?"

Not that it was intentional but come on. I expected more of a reaction than that! And then there was one of the moments where I could just put it out there, throw caution to the wind, or in this case, not.

"Sure. Give me a sec and I'll get dressed."

I wussed out. No flashing today.

So rather than just stand up and flash him, I let him be a gentleman and leave. I watched out the door astonished at his self control, or was it a lack of interest? I then reconfigured the towels, covering myself up and headed inside.

I quickly covered my incisions with bandages, and then I put on underwear and bra, and then shorts and a sleeveless polo. My bandages were visible below my shorts but it was comfortable so I didn't worry about it. Knowing Dick was waiting, I hurried and I was still checking my purse as I walked into the living room.

I didn't even see Dick coming and eeped in (delighted) surprise as I ended up pressed against the pine paneling, the hard planes of his body against my soft ones.

Dick's voice was husky, "Had I had any idea you were out on the deck in just a towel, I would never have gotten anything done today and there's no way I would get the grant proposal in."

Well that was, uh, pleasant and thrilling. Most definitely thrilling. So apparently it was self-control...

"Sorry," I managed in fake meekness.

"Yeah, I bet you are," he said before giving me a searing kiss. When we broke for air he looked at me and said with obvious disappointment, "but I have to get these forms faxed so we have to get going."

TtTtTtTtTt

For some reason it was during the trip in the car that Dick started to fill me in on the things I 'missed' while I was in the hospital. I cringed and blushed a lot. As I mentioned before, I hate hypnotics: I can't be trusted when my inhibitions are removed. An uninhibited Kory can be a dangerous, although I've been told an entertaining, thing.

"Just tell me I didn't invite myself to Donna's wedding," I moaned after hearing many things, including how I had explained to the emergency personnel over and over again how Dick had come to rescue me and how wonderful he was. Sure it was true, and I have no doubt that I said 'my hero' to him more than just once...

"No, that was completely my idea. I almost asked you that first night when we were back in the cabin but I didn't want you to think that I was just asking you to get into bed."

"So you aren't trying to get me into bed?" I quipped.

His tone serious, "Kory, please, you know better than that."

Do I? I think I do.

"Sorry."

There was still a few unanswered questions, "Hey Dick, not that I minded, because it was a comfort more than you realize, but how did you end up being allowed with me in the ICU?" I left out the being given personal medical information and being directly involved in my care. I was fundamentally fine with everything he did.

"I was wondering when that was going to come up," he replied, back in his lighter, playful tone. "It just so happened you mentioned an ER visit near your home a few months ago. When the medical records were faxed, it mentioned that you were engaged to another physician, but didn't give a name. The ER staff at the hospital down here assumed it was me and at that point, I had no idea how to reach your family, so I just went with it."

Pretending to be my fiancé, huh? Yes, another thing I was grateful that I left unsaid.

That ER visit. Oh, another great moment in my life. It was when I had a bad glass cut on my foot from when Karras 'accidentally' threw the broken bottle at me. It missed the trash can, his alleged target, and struck my bare foot instead.

"Thank you," I said with true sincerity, "I'm really glad you were there."

"I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

"You really weren't given the situation," I assured him. "I was curious about you being able to be with so much, but I can't thank you enough for being there."

With that he reached over and took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze and flashed a quick smile as we drove.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Oh I can't believe I forgot one of the forms," Dick said with a smack to his own forehead once we were ready to fax at the copy store. "I'm sorry Kory, we have to run back so I can get it. They have to be faxed together and it has to be in today."

Once in the car, Dick turned to me, "See how distracted you made me?"

"Sorry," I said unable to suppress my giggles.

"No you're not!"

The ride home was more fun as he was filling me in on more moments from the hospital. In spite of embarrassing situations, I could not believe how relaxed I was and how much I enjoyed being with Richard.

We were back in the cabin and we shared another kiss, this one gentle at first, and turning passionate quickly. But deadlines are called deadlines for a reason, and Dick had to get all the forms in or his hopes for a research grant would be, well, dead.

Our kiss broke and Dick leaned his forehead against mine. "Kory, why don't you rest your leg as I run back to fax these. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed. It was sore from the trip and elevating it would help.

"What do you want do for dinner? I can cook again." He sounded hopeful.

He really was a great cook and seemed to enjoy it. "Great, if its okay."

"Yeah, its fun. Now what would you like?"

"Do you think we can barbecue?" The deluxe cabin did come with a grill, might as well use it.

Dick's face lit up at the suggestion. "Let's take a look." We walked over to the ancient cast iron kettle and grill on the back deck and Dick inspected it. "I think this will do. I'll grab charcoal and I'll clean this up later."

"Sounds great."

We walked to the front of the cabin and I was surprised when we shared shared a very tender kiss, and he said playfully, "Now Kory no laying out naked while I'm gone."

"Ah, man, that's so unfair!" I protested, matching his playful tone

"Seriously Kory, give me another hour or so to concentrate on this, then I'll grab some things for dinner and then I'm all yours."

"All yours?" The question had to be asked.

"All yours," he echoed and then kissed me, "Yours for the taking."

"Really?"

He kissed me again and this time with unbelievable passion.

"What do you think?"

TtTtTtTtTt

What did I think? My heart started to pound and I felt that tug in my womb again when I started to really think about being with Dick. I knew I wanted him although there was still so much to learn about each other. And then there was my leg that would surely get in the way and I could use a few more days. There were still stitches in.

But I trusted him not to hurt me.

I decided to take a little bit of time to clean the grill, I had to contribute where I could, but after placing it into the sink to soak after getting rid of the worst of the soot, I began to realize that this had already gotten me pretty dirty so I gave up those efforts for a bath.

TtTtTtTtTt

Fate is a weird thing. I'm not particularly modest anymore, but still I decided to bring the clothes I would wear that afternoon in with me to the bathroom. It was the only one in the cabin and was across the hall from the bedroom instead of attached to it. I selected a yellow sundress that hugged my curves well and fell to mid calf. The dress was one of my favorites and one of the few things I ever wore with a halter top, but having sewn in bra cups for support, I was comfortable in it and I loved the way a halter shows off my shoulders.

I thought Dick would the dress appealing. I wondered how long it would end up staying on and giggled to myself. I then had to admonish myself: I really needed to calm down. My enthusiasm can be a bit overwhelming. I can be one of those people that give bone crushing hugs in moments of exuberance and if I didn't watch it, I still could scare him off.

I stepped into the bath after it was filling with my hair in a ponytail. I began to carefully scrub away the ridiculously large amount of soot I'd just accumulated from cleaning the grill, using the Burberry London body wash that I liked so much. I never got to use it because Karras didn't like it. Letting to scent wash over me, I decided I liked it even more now. Karras only wanted me in Chanel No. 5, which is an okay scent but I never liked on me....

Why was I thinking about _him_ when I should be thinking about Dick, I mean Richard? What if Richard didn't like how I smelled? No, he'll like it just fine. I toweled off, and then retrieved the lotion that went with the body wash and rubbed it all over.

I slipped on the dress and fresh panties. I then put on light make-up including lip glass, blush and mascara. I added a little lavender shimmery eye shadow. I had to admit I looked pretty good – with any luck Richard won't be able to resist me!

Just then I heard something in the cabin. Maybe Dick had driven very fast to and from Kinko's. Maybe he skipped the supermarket to get back. It still seemed pretty fast to get up and back from Prince Frederick. My heart started to pound, this could be it. Was I sure that I wanted him? Absolutely. Should it happen in right now? Maybe...

I drew a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom into the hall facing the living room.

I then heard a familiar male voice behind me, "Kory."

I knew immediately that it was the _wrong_ male voice. His tone was more dark than usual and I was instantly scared. I spun around to see my blue-eyed ex-fiancé with brown curly hair. His beard wasn't as trimmed up as it usually is and he looked tired. Tired and angry.

"Karras, what the hell are you doing here? And, how did you get in?" my voice strained as I nearly shrieked out my words.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?" he responded loudly.

"It's none of your business," I spat. "Out. NOW!"

"I don't think so." I noticed the door open coming in from the deck open and I was sure it had been closed. Hadn't I locked it?

"How did you even get in here?" I demanded.

"I scaled the railing over the deck," he replied smugly. I hate him when he's was like that. Some people have no right to ever be smug and he was one of them.

I found it hard to believe that he got onto the deck that easily even though it was only about 4 or 5 feet off the ground. Karras was hardly an athlete.

No matter how, he somehow got in.

"You broke in here? Get out! You are not welcome here!" I shouted loudly. I didn't care who heard and wondered if I was safe.

"Not until we talk," his voice cold and way too calm.

"Talk? We already talked. You cheated on me Karras, God knows how many times and with how many women, but you cheated and I don't want to be with you anymore. Actually I never want to see you again!"

"You don't mean it. I apologize for Taryia."

Great, use the little tramp's name.

"Doesn't matter. I will not accept your apology! Get out of here!" I started to worry more. Was he going to leave?

"Kory, we can work things out and I am not leaving until we do."

"No. Get out of this cabin. How did you know I was here?"

"Kom let it slip out when I was talking to her."

Sure she let it slip. Probably right after she slept with him. She always like him that way, but maybe that's a bit much to accuse her of. She's a horrible sister, but could she really be evil?

"Whatever," it didn't really matter. "Are you moved out of the house yet?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Karras was way to calm, way to sure he was going to win this.

"What?! You had a week, one week to get out. I will get you thrown out of _my house_ if I have to!"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving our home."

"Our home?! It's mine!"

"No, its half mine."

"How do you figured, I paid for it and I've been paying the taxes!"

"Look," he said softening, which made me even more wary. I understood him when he was angry but when he wasn't it was harder for me. "Let's get you home so we can discuss this."

"I am not going home with you!" I blurted out.

He grabbed roughly by my exposed shoulders and pushed me against the wall. When Dick had done pinned me earlier it was thrilling. This was terrifying.

I guess kneeing him in the groin was a good tactic in theory but I was out of practice with my self-defense skills and as angry as I was, I was much more tentative than I should have been. Slightly wounded but hardly incapacitated, he exploded in anger.

"You bitch!"

He never loosened his grip as he slammed me into the opposite wall of the hallway.

TtTtTtTtTt

Luckily for me, Dick had skipped the supermarket.

"Kory, I heard you shouting..." Dick froze as he saw Karras holding me against the wall with a hand on each shoulder, the single red rose he carried falling to the floor.

Luckily that was enough diversion and I pushed away from Karras and headed toward Dick. I'll never forget the look on Dick's face. He looked angry, surprised and even betrayed and his eyes stayed on Karras as I slipped behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Karras demanded.

Richard balled his fists as his hands remained at his side. "Dick Grayson. Who the hell are you?"

They stared at each other. Seriously, was there going to be some sort of stand off? "Dr. Phil Karras, Kory's fiancé."

"Ex-fiancé you jerk!" I interjected from my spot a few feet behind Dick. "You cheated on me and I broke up with you and you are no welcome here!"

"Kory, just come home," Karras pleaded as he looked at me.

"She said you're not welcome here. I suggest you leave," Dick said, his eyes remaining on Karras.

As it transpired in front of me, I had to wonder just what I was witnessing. I swear you get two males of any species together in front of one female that they want to impress or whatever and it turns into... whatever this was. My geek mode failed me for the moment in finding the exact label for the posturing they were doing.

Karras had a good 3 or 4 inches on Dick but Dick was solid muscle. Dick took a bold step toward Karras and he slunk back a bit.

"Leave. Now." It was impressive. That authoritarian voice Dick had worked again.

"I'll leave now but this isn't over Kory," Karras said, this time not bothering to look at me.

Dick stepped aside to make room for Karras to walk by, "I believe she said it was."

That earned us each a glare and Karras moved forward toward the front door.

TtTtTtTtTt

The door slammed shut and I collapsed on the sofa. I felt guilty, but what for?

"Kory, why did you let him in?" Dick asked me, concerned, composed, but also jealous.

"I didn't Dick!" I nearly yelled as my mind tried to get around what had just happened. My heart began to race in a delayed fight-or-flight response. I drew a shaky breath, "He apparently scaled the fence and came in from the deck."

"What?! He broke in?" Dick's expression softened vastly. "Had I known that, I wouldn't have let him go. We should stop him-"

"Just let him go. Please. I'm worried he might be armed."

"What? Is he really dangerous?" I saw the blood drained from Dick's face.

"I'm not sure."

I wasn't entirely sure at that moment. I hadn't really expected Karras to come looking for me. I assumed he'd stay away which was naïve.

I looked up at Dick, finally feeling tears threatening to fall. "Thank you for saving me. Again." I stopped trying to figure out his expression, so I asked. "Are you okay?"

He sat down, his eyes still wide in shock as it sunk in. His own voice a but shaky, "I thought you were back with him. I came back here to make love to you and I saw him with you pushed against the wall.

"I'm sorry it appeared that way," I managed softly, not able to look at Dick for the moment.

"I'm sorry too, Kory. I should trust you more. Wow, was I jealous there for a couple minutes," he said sounding surprised.

"I didn't ask him here, Dick. Why would I? He showed up, broke in and pushed me around a bit."

"Kory, you should get a restraining order against him! We should press charges..."

We?

"Let's let him go, please?"

"Sure, but think about filing something later. He seems... dangerous."

I nodded mutely. Remorse, regret, embarrassment. Why would Dick want me after meeting the kind of guy I almost married?

TtTtTtTtTt

Thanks for reading and please review.

A little more drama, fluff to follow soon, the next chapter is started and is fluffy. Dick jealous. See? Not perfect.

There were some questions about Ryan being Kory's sister rather than brother. I liked the idea of Kory having a nice and a not-so-nice sister. Also, I can't imagine that if Kory had a caring brother, she would have been 'allowed' to stay with Karras. Brothers can be protective like that.

LJ


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Sorry I keep throwing in the drama. Another chapter will be up soon!

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 12

.

Seeing the red rose on the floor of the cabin made me sad. Really sad. It reminded me of what could have been. Dick had come back early to be with me and instead came in to see Karras pinning me against a wall. Dick thought I wasn't waiting for him, but I had been. In hindsight what Karras was doing was akin to assault me but I just couldn't shake feeling guilty.

But hearing Dick say what he was planning and what he saw, "I came back to make love to you.... I thought you were back with him..." began to play over and over in my head, And when I did take a look or two at Dick, he looked like he was just processing the information, getting his mind around it.

Perhaps for the first time, we had an awkward moment.

Dick was the one to break our uncomfortable silence. "Kory, I'm sorry I thought you were back with Karras and that I was so jealous, but I'm even more sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

I stared at the floor. Okay, so Dick was jealous but at the same time upset that he hadn't been there to protect me. I felt terrible enough about having Karras in my life in the first place. I can't believe Kom would tell him where I was! He might have hurt me if Dick hadn't come home. Wouldn't have been the first time.

"He's hurt you before, hasn't he?"

Oh God. Do I want to answer that? Dick's intriguing ability of reading my mind had suddenly become unsettling.

"Dick, I..." I wanted the floor to swallow me up. It wasn't frequent, but yes, through the years Karras had hurt me physically. Much more frequently, he hurt me emotionally.

"Kory, I'm so sorry... you needed my support. It won't happen again. I just feel so vulnerable around you... and I hate when I'm jealous... I feel so bad that I reacted that way."

Vulnerable around me? Why were either of us apologizing?

Apparently the floor was not going to swallow me up and with no other options for spontaneously disappearing, I finally looked up at Dick and saw the compassion in his eyes. We just looked at each other for a bit and he took my hand.

"Kory, you know what I'd like to do?" he said with a smile, and then brightened considerably, as if this was an 'a-ha moment', "let's go on a date."

That's quite a change in subject but it was a great idea. I needed to get out of the cabin after Karras' intrusion. I had no doubt that Dick and I would talk more but some good honest diversion was definitely in order for the time being.

"Wonderful."

TtTtTtTtTt

After running a brush through my hair and redoing my make up (there were a few tears earlier) I found some sandals and met Dick back in the living room. He had changed and looked amazing in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and lightweight khakis.

"Hold on a sec," he said with a sweet smile and exited the front screened door only to spin around and knock on it.

I got it and played along. "I'll be right there!" I said as I walked, or probably bounced, toward the door.

Dick must have retrieved the rose from the floor and had it behind his back. I opened the door and he brought it around and handed it to me, "When I was driving back into town, I realized how, uh, unique our relationship has been and that I'd like us to have a real date, well, uh...before... " His stammering was accompanied with a blush, "I'm messing this up. You look really pretty, and, I, uh, was wondering..."

I had a feeling this had never happened to him before. This guy was way too smooth. Could I have this kind of effect on him? If so, wow. If not – wait, there is no 'if not'! _I_ had this kind of effect on _him_.

I smiled as sweetly as I could and waited for him to pull it together.

He chuckled softly and shook his head, "Jeez, I'm nervous. Let me try this: Thank you for agreeing to go out with me this afternoon, Kory. You look beautiful and I hope we have a really great time together."

"Thank you for asking me, Richard. I'm really looking forward to going out with you." I'd only had about 10 minutes to look forward to it, but I had been.

TtTtTtTtTt

We decided on a very early movie and early dinner. The movie was one of those typical summer blockbusters, sort of a spy thriller with some hot romantic scenes without the cliché that is the Bond franchise. A great date movie.

We shared popcorn and snuck more than a few snuggles and kisses and acted like the new lovers that with any luck we would soon be. The theater was nearly empty considering it was a nice weekday and the movie had been out for awhile, so I doubt there was anyone to notice when things got a little heated.

On the screen, the hero got the girl. In real life, that seemed highly likely.

We exited the theater arm-in-arm and blinked in the afternoon summer sun. Dick ushered me into his car and even helped lift my leg into the car, not that I needed the help at this point, and it wasn't the first point since we left the cabin that I noticed that he was touching me as much as possible. Not indecently, but very, very hands on. Not that I minded...

Next was dinner at a lovely little place down on Solomon's Island overlooking the Chesapeake. The food was fantastic and it was the kind of little place that usually only locals know about and probably only sat 20 or so.

TtTtTtTtTt

After dinner we walked on the beach. As much as I love seeing the sun set into the Pacific, I'm used to the East and the beautiful sunsets there as the colors of the sky and water change minute-by-minute as the sun sets behind you.

"I'm impressed you haven't said anything about the scar since seeing it," Dick said, catching me off guard. We had decided to share more of our past with each other and I guess he was diving right in.

I paused briefly, collecting my thoughts, "You seemed to be upset I saw it. I didn't want to push."

"Thank you Kory" he took a deep breath, "it a bit of a sore spot, so to speak."

"So to speak," I echoed.

"Its a long story but I guess I'll start in the very, very beginning. As you heard, I used to be a playboy. That's probably too nice of a word." He paused and looked intently at me, "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

I laughed softly, "You've heard the majority of my history, Richard. Hell, you just met my history earlier today, but you only have to tell me what you want me to tell me. It really isn't any of my business."

"I think it is your business, or rather, I'd like it to be." An interesting way to put it. I guess he was really serious about me. "I'll go back to the very beginning. I used to have a set of rules to go by that I came up with when I was in college about picking up girls. I guess I thought I was being funny, but now I think about it and cringe. It's not the way I'd like to think about how I behaved toward women."

The fact that he said picking up women rather than trying to pick up women was telling, but I imagine he was universal successful at the endeavor.

"What was it?" I was curious but a bit queasy about it hearing about his past. At least he didn't seem proud of himself with this and as much as I had no right to jealousy, I was already feeling a bit possessive toward him.

"I followed these rules: Number 1: Go ugly, go early. Number 2: If she's beneath your standards, lower your standards. And number 3: And remember, no woman is truly ugly with your-"

"Richard!"

"-in her mouth."

"Oh my God! That's funny but it's so bad!"

"I know," he said blushing quite a bit. "Do you hate me now?"

"No Richard. That isn't possible."

He smiled and blew out a breath he must have been holding. My reaction meant a lot to him. He continued, "I didn't ever even start to get serious about anyone. I didn't see the point. I always could get another date. But then things changed."

"What happened?"

"I guess I fell for someone. I actually I met someone I wanted to sleep with _and_ be friends with."

I winced reflexively. How could someone this wonderful have ever acted as callously as he says he used to? Then again, those three rules were kind of telling...

"Sorry Kory, I know it's terrible. Believe me, I've changed, but I need you to know me, really know me, warts and all."

I giggled. Dick could be covered in warts and he would still be gorgeous, and as far as his treatment of people, his caring for me was essentially unwavering, he already seemed devoted to me.

"I met her at the gym. I was a second year resident, she was working at the University as the assistant woman's gymnastics coach. She was all fire and pluck, calling me 'short pants' because I was wearing gym shorts instead of those ridiculous ones that go down to your knees that the basketball players wear." He smiled at the memory.

"Babs and I were essentially inseparable. I never felt that way before. I guess it might have been love, not that I ever said so." His expression then turned sad as he reminisced.

Babs? Another nickname I didn't think anyone in our generation went by. Dick and Babs? What is this, 1940?

"What happened?" I prompted.

"Summer came and Babs had the opportunity to go to Colorado and work with the Junior Olympic Team. She told me that we should see other people. Looking back, she didn't mean it, but she said it," he sighed sadly. "So after a few weeks I went back to my old ways. I guess it was a matter of time... before... "

"What do you mean?" I said as I stroked his thumb with mine.

"I slept with the wrong girl. One that was batshit crazy. All of a sudden, I had a stalker who turned my life upside down. She called herself Kitten. We met at a club and we hooked up just that once. She kept calling and I kept putting her off. Five weeks later she turns up swearing she was carrying my baby.

"I didn't take it well. We had used a condom and she said she had been on the pill. But she kept calling and started pushing to get married. I told her I wanted a paternity test and that I wanted nothing to do with her, but I'd financially support the child if it was mine. She got crazier. She came over one night and we got into it, yelling and screaming. Then she started bleeding."

It wasn't hard to picture, at least for me. I'm sure I paled.

"I'm sorry Kory, but I'd like to finish."

I nodded.

"I took her to the ER. I had my answer when she was ultrasounded. She was losing the 12 week fetus she was carrying. There was no way the baby was mine."

"So she was trying to entrap you?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Anyway, I told her that I knew she had lied to me and that I never wanted to see her again. I really kicked her when she was down but I was so, so angry. When she knocked on my door at 11:30 that night I let her in. We started yelling at each other again and she grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer. She managed to plunge it into my groin twice."

"Oh my God."

"Luckily, nothing vital was hit and I am happy to say that a future generation of Graysons was not wiped out that day." His inappropriate levity was an obvious coping strategy.

"What happened to her?"

"She got probation. Her lawyer used a post-partum depression defense."

"Wow." Another lunatic allowed to walk free.

I thought that this was the trauma that must have been what lead to his celibacy, but I was wrong:

"Fall finally came and Babs and I were trying to patch things up. She knew about the whole thing with Kitten, but when we undressed to be together for the first time since getting back together, she saw the scar and reacted badly toward it. She told me it disgusted her, that it reminded her of what I'd done when she was gone, and that she never wanted to see me again."

"But you agreed to see other people..."

"I know. But in a way it was for the best. I had to get my priorities straight, I had to take life more seriously. So since then I've pretty much stopped going out. Stopped clubbing, stopped drinking so much, certainly stopped picking up women... I hit the gym and got in shape, concentrated on my career, and I started to get involved in all the good work that my dad's foundation is involved with."

Dick pulled me into a hug. He was trembling a bit and the hug turned into something more, like he was holding onto me for dear life.

"Thanks for telling me, Richard," I murmured into his neck as we held each other. It was. Now I understood why he had been alone. But was he ready for going out with someone again. Was he ready for a relationship with me?

TtTtTtTtTt

Me and the stupid drama - I really, really promise there will be fluff next chapter and it should go up in the next day or so.

Thanks for reading and please review.

LJ

Star of Airdrie


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Remember, I've made Ryan a sister rather than a brother.

In this chapter, fluffage ensues! There are some steamy scenes (one with actual steam!) in this chapter so be warned.

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 13

Well what a pair we were turning out to be. Not that I said that out loud as we held each other as we stood in front of the lapping 'surf' of the Chesapeake. Remember, bay not ocean, no dramatic pounding surf as a backdrop. But the events of the day and the conversations we had had were about as much drama as I could take.

I wasn't sure how long we were there when I realized that there was some dampness on my neck. But for once it wasn't my tears.

It was well into the afterglow at that point, nearly dark. I nuzzled Dick's neck before pulling back and we found each other's lips. Sweet kisses turned desperate as Dick let his tears fall. It struck me how he wasn't trying to hide them or stop them and I secretly hoped that there could always be this openness of emotions between us.

When we broke apart I touched his cheek and wiped away a tear. He smiled. "Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed to tell you that."

Tell _me_? Self-esteem, never my strong suit, forced me to ask the question that I had in the back of my mind since we first met, "Why me Richard?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted a bit in confusion.

"No women, no intimacy for all these years... why me?"

He smiled slightly and looked like he was about to say something but shook his head as if to clear the thought.

I prompted again,"Why did you pick me after all these years?"

Maybe I wasn't the one to end his, for lack of a better term, dry spell, but it looked that we were headed that way. Then my stomach lurched: I panicked a but that I was making a fool of myself. Perhaps he had simply lowered his standards to be with me. The rational side of my brain argued that there had been way to much effort involved on his part for this to just be fling.

"It's been nearly 6 years but whose counting?" he leaned over and kissed me softly again.

"6 years!" I exclaimed after my brain grasped the information.

"Yes, six years," his tone had turned solemn and he kissed me again, this time passionately.

My brain was getting a bit addled, dizzy with the kisses and my desire, but I still needed to know, "Richard, why me?"

Again, something crossed his expression, but again, he appeared to shake the image, "What do you mean? Why_ not_ you?"

"I asked you first."

He studied me for a moment, looking at me deliberately although it was dark enough now I'm not sure what he could see, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

I gave him a skeptical brow and he laughed, pulled me into a hug and said, "Why you? I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Let's get home."

TtTtTtTtTt

I leaned onto his shoulder as we drove home. The console between us butted up against the stitches in my thigh in this position, but I was ignoring that for now. It wasn't too long of a drive and the silence between us I hoped was just due to anticipation.

I still hadn't had my question answered directly. Why was it me? Could it all have been built on the initial attraction we had for each other? Not that it was a bad thing. We have ended up waiting and now things were getting very intense and things were real between us. He certainly had already seen me at my worst and even had met the horror that is Karras. And even though Dick told me about his past, that he had been a womanizer, it was the past and I was okay with it. He certainly no longer acted as though he still had those values.

We pulled up in front of the cabin and parked. Dick gave me a wonderful kiss and said, "Let me come around for you." He did, and then helped me out of the car. I really enjoy his manners.

With his arm around me, we walked up the stairs and into the cabin. My heart was really beginning to pound.

Once inside, his lips were about to descend on mine again. "Oh Kory-" Dick started, only to be interrupted by his cell. He hesitated for only a millisecond and then captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Ignoring that," he murmured. After three rings, it went into voice mail, only to ring again. "Still ignoring."

"Maybe its important," I pointed out reluctantly.

Dick frowned briefly, pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. "Uh-oh," he said. "It's a 911 from Donna."

"You better call her back," I told him. "I'll build a fire in the bedroom."

"Perfect. Hopefully I won't be long," he said in a very husky tone before another sensual kiss.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm counting on that."

I didn't want the delay, but it gave me a few minutes to collect my thoughts, brush my teeth, build the fire. And try to settle down. I had only slept with one person before: Karras. Not many women in at 30 can say that. I wish it hadn't occurred to me at that point. Now I was really getting nervious.

Just then my phone rang. It was Ryan. I answered before the second ring, "Hey, Ryan"

"Kory, are you alright?" he voice urgent on the other side of the line, "Karras told Kom that he came to see you and you were with another guy. Is that true?"

Busted. I had wanted to talk to Ryan about everything but hadn't gotten a chance. I never bothered even telling anyone in my family about my accident. I had Dick's help which was all I needed and they all knew I was spending all the time that I would have been in the Riviera in St. Leonard so it wasn't like I had gone missing.

There was no reason to lie. "Yes."

"What?! When did you have time to meet someone?"

Ryan could manage to meet guys anytime, anywhere, and generally nice, decent ones too. Me - not so much.

"It's kind of a long story," I admitted, "First off, why in the hell did Kom tell Karras where I was? I never want to see him again. Ever."

"If I had known I would have warned you. I can never figure out what goes through our sister's head."

"Good point." I moved toward to bedroom door and could hear Dick talking on the phone still out in the living room. "So, what's new with you? How was, uh, Chicago, was it?"

"Fine Kory, but don't change the subject. We are talking about you. Who's the guy?"

I sighed happily in spite of myself, "I'm not sure how long I can talk right now, Ryan."

"He's there with you?"

"Yes. He's on his phone in the living room. Where he's been sleeping, by the way."

"Really?"

"So far." Crud - why did I say that?

"So far? What is going on? When did you meet? You have to tell me!"

"Okay, I have to tell someone, and I was going to call you about him anyway, we've just been a bit... busy."

"What?!"

"Not like that. Its been a bit of a dramatic time. I'll tell you what I can, but I may have to cut this short when he gets off his phone."

Dick didn't return quickly, so I told Ryan about meeting Dick, about the accident, the hospital stay and about the week so far and the plans to go to the wedding this weekend.

Once my tale was told, she said simply, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"What? Ryan! No I'm not." How could I be already?

"You are. You should hear yourself!"

"It's only been 6 days!" But who's counting... It wasn't that I totally dismissed the idea of love at first sight completely but things like that don't happen to me.

"So? It sounds romantic. He sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, the blood and the hospital was very romantic," I said sarcastically.

"But he found you, got you rescued, has stayed with you to make sure you're recovering alright and is now taking you to a_ family_ wedding. It's love. I won't believe that it could be anything else."

Was she really right? "You believe what you want. I am trying to live in the real world, the one not spent looking through those rose colored glasses of yours." Ryan's delightful optimism was known to border on fantasy.

"No rose colored glasses needed, you have the real thing, Kory. So just be happy. Dick sounds great. I'm so glad you didn't marry Karras. I never thought he was good enough for you."

I gasped slightly – why hadn't she bothered saying anything, oh, I don't know, at any time during the last 10 years? And she was my 'good' sister, the one member of my family in my corner. But like me, she doesn't like confrontation.

"Well at least I didn't marry him. I'm gonna get going though now. We actually just got in from a date."

"Oh, he is perfect – staying with you and still taking you out on a date? I'm happy for you. Night Kory. Feel better. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I rolled my eyes, Not do anything she wouldn't? She was hardly sleezy (that was Kom's job) but her beauty and personality led to a never ending supply of boyfriends and relationships and the activites that go along with many grown up relationships. "I'll keep that in mind. Bye Ry."

TtTtTtTtTt

I heard a knock at the door and Dick poked his head in, "Hey you."

There was something about how he looked. Disappointed, sad. I knew _it_ wasn't going to happen tonight. That was actually fine. I was getting so nervous I was trembling anyway. My mind kept returning to the fact that Karras was the only person I had ever slept with. Not that I wasn't looking forward to it. I knew being with Dick would be so much better than it had ever been with Karras.

He pulled me into a hug. I wondered if he could feel how nervous I was.

"Is Donna okay?" I asked.

"I think so. Just Terry being a bit of a jerk."

"Oh? I thought he wasn't anything like his brothers."

Dick smiled. "He isn't but he has his... moments. But mostly, I think its just nerves that are getting to Donna. She can't wait to meet you by the way."

"You told to her about me?"

He looked a bit surprised, "Of course. I had already let them know I was bringing a date once I asked you, but I had to share my good news."

"Good news?" I worried for a moment that the good news was that he was about to get some. Of course, I underestimated him. It obviously wasn't like that.

"The good news that I met someone that I really care about," he said with a kind smile as he pulled me back into a hug. I was definitely trembling enough at that point that he would have to notice.

I pulled out of the hug, a bit self conscious. "Do you want to light the fire? I didn't get a chance. My sister called while you were talking to Donna." He shot me a concerned look. I had given him some details of my family. Dick knew Kom had told Karras I was down here, so I added, "No it wasn't Kom, it was Ryan."

He nodded in understanding. "Did you tell Ryan about us?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And... she sounds happy for me, for us."

"I'm glad, because I'm very happy for us. But about tonight..."

"We should wait?" I could easily see this is where it was going and I was way too nervous anyway.

"Don't you think? It's been so emotional today and our first time should be more, I don't know, relaxed? But soon, definitely soon."

"Agreed. But you'll stay, right? At least for the fire?" Why do I sound desperate, again...

Didn't seem like he thought I sounded desperate.

"Oh, yeah. Come're," Dick leaned over and gave me a kiss.

Dick lit the fire and we both watched it snuggled together on the floor. He began stroking me along my arm and I placed my hand on his thigh. One the fire took hold, Dick leaned in to kiss me.

It wasn't long until I was completely swept up in the passion of our kisses. As I've said before, I had no idea the feelings one could get with 'just kissing' before I had kissed Dick Grayson. Everything was so real. He definitely wasn't going through the motions. This wasn't an orchestrated performance leading to his pleasure. This was about us sharing and it was wonderful and also very new to me.

"I love this dress by the way," he said in that husky tone I loved as he caressed the side of one of my breasts. I let out a moan I wasn't able to suppress and he slipped his hand under the material of the dresses halter top.

"I really love this dress because I can do this," he gave my breast a firm squeeze and I moaned again. He chuckled and I giggled, completely at his mercy. His thumb brushed over my hardened nipple and my hips wriggled reflexively and chuckled again, "You like this?"

"Yes," I hissed through my teeth as his sweet torment continued.

We continued kissing and our exploration of each other's upper bodies. I managed to unbutton and then remove Dick's shirt and my top of my halter dress was untied and taken down. I loved the feeling of Dick's lips, breath, kisses, and the feel of skin against skin...

When I reached for his belt, he stilled my hand. I gave a nod in understanding against his wonderful lips and my hands went back to caressing his chest, back and torso.

TtTtTtTtTt

I woke up being tucked into my bed. We had fallen asleep in front of the fire after a few hours. I was as content as I ever remember being when I realized he was climbing to be with me, his arm draped over my side as he snuggled into my back, and we fell asleep once more.

TtTtTtTtTt

I woke to the shower running and Dick gone. I got out of bed and stripped out of my underwear and went over to the bathroom.

I knew I was taking a chance, and I don't know why I was so bold at that moment.

"Kory?!" Dick said surprised as he focused on me through the shower steam as I stepped into the shower with him.

I placed a finger to his lips to silence him and then leaned in and gave him a kiss. I didn't trust myself to get too close so I didn't lean in and let our bodies touch. I then stepped back and leaned over and traced his scar with my index finger. It was actually two scars, from the two stab wounds this Kitten person had given him above his left groin. Due to the location, they would have been left the wounds open to drain rather than be closed due to the risk of an abscess, so the scars were jagged and unattractive, but well healed.

After tracing them and looking at them briefly, I leaned over and kissed along the irregular edges of each imperfection. I had to be very, very careful not to look at anything else because I could easily get carried away. I then stood up and gave him another kiss on the lips. He was not surprisingly quite stunned and by the time he began to reach around me to pull me toward him, I was stepping away and avoided his grasp.

I've mentioned that when I'm uninhibited, I'm dangerous. I worried that I had overstepped my bounds, but as time went on during the previous evening, I felt him back off and pull away a bit. Babs had hurt him so deeply by rejecting him due to the scars and I'm sure he was worried about my reaction. I needed to let him know that the scars weren't going to bother me and it needed to be in more than just words.

I hadn't gotten too wet and quickly toweled off and got dressed for the day in shorts and a v-neck t-shirt. I moved to the kitchen and put on the coffee and looked over the breakfast choices. Dick had been spoiling me with my daily omelets and I wanted to return the favor.

Dick came out dressed for the day not two minutes later and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. I felt his eyes on me, but I found it hard to look at him. I really hope I hadn't upset him.

He crossed the room and swept me up and spun me around and I let out a squeal in delight. He stopped and gave me a searing kiss. He cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes, "Thank you."

I smiled.

"That meant so much. God, Kory, you're wonderful. Thank you." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're welcome," I replied, relieved that it looked like the risk I took would pay off.

Then Dick said softly, "I love you."

"What?" I couldn't have heard that right. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Kory," he let out a bit of an exacerbated sigh, his tone unembarrassed, "I love you. I know it's too soon to say it, but it's how I feel. I don't expect you to say it back. It's just that gesture was so sweet of you, it meant so much and I'm sure you felt like you were taking a risk by doing it." he really has to stop knowing me so well. "I guess it was obvious the scar bothers me and then you knew the right thing to do to make me feel better. I wasn't going to tell you yet that I've fallen in love with you, but after that, I wanted, I needed for you to know."

_Wow, he loves me..._ Then I remembered what Ryan said, and said mostly to myself. "I hate it when Ryan is right and figures me out before I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, when I told her about us she told me that I was in love with you."

"She did? You are?" he looked so hopeful.

"Yes she did and yes I am. I do love you too Richard."

"This is great!" he exclaimed as he pulled me in for one of the dozens if not hundreds of kisses I would receive that day.

TtTtTtTtTt

So there was a steamy scene – not the one people are waiting for but that is coming up, I promise!

Please read and review!

LJ


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter. A little short and a bit of a bridge chapter before Dick and Kory head out to Donna and Terry's wedding.

For people following this story, it will not go on (and on) like 'Double Take' and the story line will end the day after the wedding. I love writing these guys, so if there is interest, I would definitely consider a sequel. The end is written and I imagine it will have about 4 or 5 more chapters (but I have been known to underestimate the number of chapters in the past, no matter how faithful I am to my outlines...)

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 14

.

What a wonderful turn of events! Less than a week after meeting, Dick and I had just professed our love for each other and were moving on to plans for the weekend we'd spend together at Donna's and Terry's wedding.

It hit me that I had a lot to do. We were leaving the next day. The next day. I had originally planned to stay in the cabin until Sunday but now would be heading out with Dick tomorrow (Friday) to stay in Wilmington until Sunday afternoon. After that, I guess I had to go home. I really didn't want to think about that yet... so I didn't for the moment.

During cleaning up after our 'celebratory breakfast' – we were in love, after all, why not celebrate? - it came up and I guess I began to fret about how to get my car home.

Fret? An understatement. Man, it really hit me. I wasn't allowed to drive for 4 weeks. I had forgotten. I mean, I didn't really forget that after my surgery and the anesthesia I wasn't going to be allowed to drive for a few weeks, I just hadn't considered the logistics of it. Or the reality of it.

"How am I going to get my car home?" I finally said, although knowing Dick, he had already read my mind.

He gave me a reassuring, "Let me handle it" with a twinkle in his eyes. Again, he was taking care of me, not in a way that was patronizing, not that made me feel that I owed him. I guess this is what love is supposed to be like.

Dick set me up on the sofa with my leg elevated so I could 'rest up' for our travel to Wilmington the following afternoon which would take roughly 2 ½ hours. He left the cabin to go talk to Dr. Hall, the retired local family doctor who had owned the cabins for decades to see if we could leave my SUV for a few weeks until I was allowed to drive again and we could make it back to pick it up.

He came back into the cabin with a big smile on his face and in a playful tone said, "I hope you don't already have plans for Labor Day weekend."

I loved his smile. And that playful tone. "As a matter of fact, I do not."

"Well, would you like to spend the weekend with me?" A slight bit of anxiousness came into his voice, which surprised me a bit.

Did he really think I wouldn't want to? Maybe I'm not sending the crystal clear signals I thought I was. But the answer was very simple, "I would love to."

"Wonderful!" He sounded relieved, maybe he was as nervous about us as I was. No, he was much more sure of himself in general, but slightly vulnerable, neither of which was a bad thing at all. "I hope it's alright that we have this cabin for the Labor Day weekend. We'll be able to pick up your car by then so you can get it back home."

It was a perfectly acceptable solution, but that would be then and this was now, and there were a few weeks in between...

"Kory, I'll make sure you can get around," Dick said, yet again reading my thoughts.

I didn't ask for a further explanation about what he was going to do about it. Not that I didn't want to know, I just didn't want to face any disappointment. Not that he had disappointed me yet.

It was obvious he was scrambling to read my reaction. Perhaps the fact that I hadn't said anything was working against us.

"We can go somewhere more upscale if you'd rather though." he offered.

I could not let the thought of being grounded affect my mood or any other part of our day. I found my smile again, "No, coming back here will be perfect."

TtTtTtTtTt

We were pretty wrapped up in each other that day but when we were, for lack of a better term, canoodling, we kept it to kisses and longing looks. Maybe it was the daylight. Maybe it was nerves.

We made plans for our (one week) anniversary date, an evening at the bar where we had meet the previous Thursday. As usual, I found myself getting wound up but as I said, there was a lot to do before we left the next day.

"I have to pick up a few things for the weekend. I really don't want to face my house, I have no idea if Karras is still there, so I need to get some more clothes," I tried to not let my voice reflect the fear that I had thinking about Karras.

"To the Mall!" he said in a way that reminded me of Adam West. Or was that Mermaid Man. No matter, it was so cute, I had to laugh.

TtTtTtTtTt

We went to the mall as planned and I set out to buy a gift for the couple, a cocktail dress for the rehearsal dinner, something for the Bride's mother's brunch on Sunday, some make-up, plenty of new underwear and of course a few sexy nightgowns. Dick played the dutiful boyfriend perfectly, carrying my bags and disappearing when I was buying things that were meant as a surprise for him.

I was happy with my purchases and felt like finally I could relax and look forward to the weekend.

On the way home, we fell into the easy conversation that I enjoyed. We still needed to discuss the weekend's arrangements so to speak. Again reading my mind, Dick brought up the accommodations.

"We'll be staying at the Hotel Dupont, Kory. The rehearsal dinner on Friday as well as the ceremony and reception are all there. I rented you your own room at the Hotel for Friday and Saturday."

My brows flew to my forehead. "Didn't you want to stay together?" Will I always be this insecure?

"Of course I do," Dick took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze, "but I rented the second room right after I asked you. I wasn't going to make any assumptions."

I imagine that even with my self esteem issues, I will grow more secure in my relationship with Richard if he continued to act like this.

"You are so thoughtful and wonderful," I said sincerely, as I leaned across to kiss his cheek, unfortunately rubbing my stitches against the console. They would be in until at least Monday, when I would be seeing my doctor. The following was said in a purr, "but why don't you cancel the second room?"

"Sounds like a plan. We just can't let one of the rooms stand empty. That would be a waste."

We came home and Dick made sure to set me up in the bed for a nap and to elevate my leg. It had been a long day and I was uncomfortable. Not that I was going to let that stop me completely, but I needed to continue to baby my leg if we were going to have a good weekend.

TtTtTtTtTt

He crawled into bed with me to wake me up at about 6:45 PM. Our 'date' to the tavern was going to be at precisely 7:30 PM, exactly a week to the hour from when we met. Dick was adorably romantic that way.

After some snuggles, we shared some almost frustratingly languorous kisses that I wasn't 100% sure were real or not. So I let them continue, you know, just to make sure they were the actual happening. After a few minutes and apparently waiting until I was fully awake, Dick asked me the question we had been avoiding, "So Kory, shouldn't we talk about making love?"

I was surprised by his directness, but it was certainly on my mind. "Sure. We should figure out the when and where, type of protection..." My voice was very shy and uncertain. Why, oh why?

I know that grown ups have these discussions. We are grown ups. We are in love. I mean, I have these discussions all the time counseling patients. But this isn't about someone else, its about me. I can't help but to be nervous.

He regarded me with amusement, and, well, lust.

"I'm on the pill," I half blurted out, "and I've tested negative for everything, I've told you that."

He chuckled softly and pulled me closer. "I was tested after the Kitten fiasco. Should we still use condoms?"

I had no personal experience with them. "I don't think its necessary. We plan to be monogamous," I said more tentatively than I meant to.

"Of course we will be," Dick said, his tone making me unsure as to whether he was a bit hurt or maybe a little sick of my needing constant reassurances. I felt like slinking back under the covers.

Dick looked at me as if he were trying to figure me out. This time he hadn't exactly read my mind, but I guess had an idea about what was on my mind.

"Kory, how many people have you been with?"

Busted. Again.

"Um, just one," I said sheepishly. Not that I should be embarrassed about only having had one lover, it has to be a plus really, it was just that it was that particular person who had been the one.

"_He _was the only one you've ever been with? That changes things a bit," he said with a bit of an edge. I think it was exasperation, but it might have been something else. I really need self esteem boot camp...

I started to panic, didn't he want me now?

Sensing my need for reassurance (not that it was anything new), he leaned in and gave me a kiss that was anything but lazy. "I wanted things to be special, now I have to be sure they're perfect. I'll be right back."

I felt breathless, excited and then crept in a deepening twinge of dread. He saw the look on my face, but this time it was only his kindness that showed, "I want to check on something, Kory." He kissed my lips again and then repeated with emphasis, his index finger to my heart, "Don't worry, I love you. I'll be right back."

TtTtTtTtTt

I guess I sat there stunned. In spite of the reassurances, I felt myself tremble. I yet again thought about the fact that I really have to work on my feeling of self worth or he might just change his mind about me.

I could hear his voice from the living room, not that I could overhear the conversation, and I was slightly reassured. If he was making a getaway, I'd be hearing the noises of packing. I admonished myself, why can't I just let go and believe in this guy, believe in us? He certainly had proven himself over and over again...

A few minutes passed and I have to admit I wasn't getting any less anxious. Finally he entered the room with a smile on his face, looking quite pleased with himself. He crossed the room and gently got into bed with me. He pulled me into his arms, giving me another wonderful kiss, "Saturday night, after the wedding, how would that be?"

That did sound romantic. Attending a formal evening wedding, staying at one of the fanciest hotels in the country, making love for the first time with a man I fell head over heels in love with in a manner of days, "Glorious!"

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

Next Up, the date at the bar where they met and then off to the wedding!

Thank you for reading and please review!!!

LJ


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter! A little short again, sorry but at least its fluffy. My Basenji Kiwi has injured her shoulder and I am concerned and distracted so I thought I'd upload what I have for the time being. (The Vet can't see her until the morning. She seems to be comfortable on aspirin so I'm just watching her rather than run her into the Vet ER.)

As I've said, this story will wrap up after Donna's wedding, but it will be pretty fun getting to the end.

.

But to make it up to everyone for a short chapter, I will give you your Tiger Woods Joke of the Day:

What's the difference between Tiger Woods and Santa Claus?

Santa stops after 3 'ho's!

.

Disclaimer - I do not own the Teen Titans or the words to Dolly Parton's "I Will Always Love You" (best known from the soundtrack of The Bodyguard, sung by Whitney Houston)

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 15

.

"You sure you're up to the walk?" Dick said as we exited the cabin, taking the steps down from the door as we headed over to the bar where we had met one week before.

I tried not to favor my right leg but knew I was failing. Still, we had to walk to the bar. It was tradition, right?

"Of course I'm up for the walk," I managed, trying to hide my discomfort, "it really isn't that far."

"It seemed really far the other night," Dick said a bit softly, "I couldn't wait to be alone with you."

"But when we got back to the cabin-"

Dick cut me off, saying apologetically, "I know, I didn't give you a real kiss. I knew once I started kissing you I'd have trouble stopping and I had Terry's party to get back to. So our first real kiss had to come later - but at least it did come sooner than I thought it would though."

"Only because you were being pursued by a deranged hooker," I remarked with a snort.

"Stripper," he corrected.

"Oh, didn't mean to insult your girlfriend," I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"She wanted to be," I pointed out.

"But I already had my eye on someone else," he said, giving me a quick glance as we continued hand-in-hand on the pine needle-lined path.

"Oh really, who would that be?" Like I didn't know...

"Who do you think?" His walking halted and when I turned around to look at him he said "C'mere you." and pulled me close and gave me a searing kiss that left me breathless and blushing.

"Me?" I said as innocently as I could muster in my breathless and flushed state.

He chuckled and looked skyward, shaking his head a bit. "Yes, you." Another kiss, "God, I love you."

I let out a bit of a squeal. Boy, was this fun. "I love you, too," I said, trying (but failing) to contain my excitement (again) as his lips captured mine once more.

TtTtTtTtTt

Maybe it was the 'Sex on the Beach' shot we drank (again, sticking with tradition) or maybe it was just the company, but being back at the bar where Dick and I met felt a little bit like a dream to me. It was a bit overwhelming when I thought about everything that had happened since that night only one week before, but I realized how completely happy and relaxed I was.

We sat in the little back table that I had been sitting in the previous Thursday. When we sat down, Dick brought the chair around so be sat to the right side of me instead of opposite me. He being left handed, and me being right meant we clinked hands when we were eating more than once, but the awkwardness that that lead to was outweighed by the comfort of being so close that his knee was in continuous contact with mine and that his hand was could go to either on my uninjured right thigh or on my arm as we talked.

The same guy with the acoustic guitar that was there the week before set up in the corner of the room. We hadn't stayed to hear him the week before although Dick had remarked that he was still playing when he returned to Terry's stag-do and he was surprisingly good. Good enough for him to notice in the face of the 'smooth moves' of one Candy Spice.

Yes, Candy Spice. This was going to be so much better without her, although now that I'm thinking about it, I have to thank her zeroing in on my now boyfriend. If he hadn't been trying to escape her clutches, he wouldn't have ended up having to hide out in my cabin that first night. Without that connection, he wouldn't have known about my trip to the island and the entire chain of events wouldn't have occurred. So maybe I'll have to thank Candy Spice if I ever see her again... although I think I'll just send her a note. Of course it was Barry and Jerry that had arranged for her, uh, performance, so I wonder if that will come up when I see them this weekend. Yeah, there's supposed to be about 300 people at the wedding, and other than Dick, the only ones that I will have met will be those two. I can't wait.

TtTtTtTtTt

"So how are you at pool?" Dick asked with a grin on his face that told me he was an accomplished billiards player.

"Not very good. But I haven't played a lot, to be honest," I replied. And I certainly hadn't played recently.

"Really? You want to play anyway?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure."

I never had gotten the hang of the Pocket Billiards. I understood the physics of it well, but I never got comfortable handling the cue. But I certainly didn't mind trying again. Doing anything with Richard was turning out to be a lot of fun.

My discomfort holding the cue was obvious and Dick smirked a bit at my attempts to hit the ball. He then offered to show me, first by demonstrating the stroke for me and then by coming around behind me positioning my hands with his.

"First," he said, already positioned behind me, "feet shoulder width apart, weight equal on each foot. You're right handed so left foot slightly ahead of right and bent."

"Alright," I replied in a whisper.

"Now relax a bit," he murmured, like that was possible.

He stood flush up behind me, seemingly completely comfortable being this close. It was wonderful. It was distracting. I could feel his breath on my neck as he helped me, giving instructions and moving my hands into position. I trembled a bit and he chuckled softly, certainly realizing his affect on me. I considered continuing to feign difficulty, but once I got my hand positioning correct, I made some decent shots.

Dick moved away and we began an actual game. Yes, it kept crossing my mind all the ways I could get Dick that close to me again, but playing a game where I didn't completely embarrass myself was nice too.

I was aware of the amplified guitar playing in the background and Dick began to hum along to the mixture of Southern Rock, Folk, and Country. As I was about to take what was likely to be my last shot, he came up behind me again and swept my hair back and kissed me behind my ear. Somehow, I sunk my ball. He let out a little bit of a frustrated growl and I turned back to him giving him a skeptical cocked of my brow.

"We'll play more in a bit," he said in a husky tone, taking the cue from me, "Come dance with me."

Well, he did ask _nicely _and he was going to win anyway. "I would love to." I purred in reply.

It was quite a bit busier in the bar than it had been the previous week. The first two weeks of August is the peak of the season down there and most of the tables were occupied, and about 10 couples were out on a make shift dance floor dancing.

Now I am certain Dick knows ballroom dancing, just a bit of a guess, but I can easily imagine he did 'Young Debonaires' when he was a boy. So I was surprised how he simply put his arms around me and held me very close, not that I minded for a few reasons. It was wonderful just to be close. It was easier on my leg. First clutched to his chest, after a few minutes my arms went up around his neck as we swayed to the original arrangement of Dolly Parton's song, "I will Always Love You".

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. _

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

I loved this song, both the country arrangement and when Whitney Houston sang it almost two decades later. The words weren't exactly appropriate though, not that words to random songs generally are....

As the words washed over us, Dick realized what must have been on my mind, for something new and different.

"Kory, with the exception of the 'I will always love you' part, these words aren't how I feel. I mean, I hope I'm what you need."

His tone was sincere and he seemed serious, but I nearly laughed. He seems to pay quite a bit of attention to the details...

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
_

His look was expectant and he was so vulnerable again.

I smiled, "Of course you're what I need, and I love you too, but Richard, am I what you need?"

"Without a doubt," he replied as he leaned in for a very sensual kiss that I have to admit I was a bit embarrassed about getting in public.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you...  
_

The song ended and the guitarist moved on to another and another, but Dick held me close to dance, adjusting the tempo of our movement to match the music, but still holding onto me very tightly. Not that I was complaining. It was a wonderful way to dance: we just stayed close, moving to the music and sharing looks and wonderful kisses.

TtTtTtTtTt

My leg had about as much as I could possibly expect for it to take and our date was cut short and we headed back to the cabin after 10:00 PM. It felt like it had been an hour, not nearly three. I was surprised that I wasn't nervous when we got back to the cabin.

Once back, I got my leg up and took my pain meds and realized just how tired I was. I knew that Dick was firm about us waiting until Saturday night and I was perfectly content with that especially because of how tired I was.

Not that I wanted to wait, I didn't, but I was fine with waiting and for the first time began to realize that Dick wasn't going anywhere. I really didn't have anything other than scrubs with me so I stripped down and put on my longest tank top over my underwear and crawled into bed. No matter how excited, I couldn't put off sleep and dozed off quickly, waking briefly about an hour later when Dick got into the bed with me, snuggling close so that we were spooning.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Sorry so short, but nice and fluffy - I'm working on the next chapter already – please read and review

LJ


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a couple extra days. The weather was bad, I was sick, the usual things that come up, but hopefully you'll enjoy.

As I've said, this will wrap up after Donna's wedding, but it will be pretty fun getting to the end.

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 16

.

After a comfortable night sleeping in Dick's arms, the day we were leaving to go to the wedding was here. The morning was a blur of packing. Dick moved my SUV to behind the cabin office as he had arranged with its owner and soon we were on our way to Wilmington. We went by the dress shop and picked up my dress. I had forgotten how lovely the gown was. I was glad it had a matching wrap though. It would feel too revealing for the wedding ceremony without it, no matter how formal. While Dick waited in the car, I tried on the gown quickly. The alterations made it fit perfectly and I was thrilled.

We had a wonderful lunch at a circa 1830's tavern near Annapolis and then drove for another hour or so to get to Dick's house outside Baltimore. We had to pick up what Dick needed for the weekend.

Now I knew he was wealthy but I had no idea how nice his home was. Wayne Manor was certainly beyond anything I had to ever seen in a private home and to be honest it was difficult to process that the humble sweet man I had fallen in love with lived better than most A-list celebrities. It made me appreciate him more. Not for his wealth, but for the little it appeared to have affected him.

I had a lovely glass of ice tea on the terrace as I waited for him. His father was at his office but I did get to meet Alfred Pennyworth, their Butler and dear friend. I liked him immediately. He somehow made me feel at ease, while not really saying much and only asking a few polite questions.

Even with Alfred's calming present, the reality was setting in and I have to admit I was getting more nervous about meeting the people in Dick's world. He had done his best to reassure me that he had told some of his family and friends about me and that he was more than happy to tell people we had only just met and had fallen in love. He spoke of it like it happened everyday. It was beyond me that it was going to be that easy or simple, but at the same time, with him by my side, how could I go wrong?

TtTtTtTtTt

It was a relatively short turnaround and soon we were back in Dick's Benz and on our way on northbound I-95. There was some of the usual Friday summer get-away traffic, and we alternated talking and listening to the radio. More than once, Dick took his hand off the wheel to give my hand a reassuring squeeze. I guess my nerves were showing. As usual, Dick realized what was on my mind, and at one point simply said, "I love you. Everyone's going to love you and we are going to have a wonderful time."

I smiled gratefully, "I love you too." In spite of my nerves, I couldn't help but be very happy and excited about going to the wedding with him. "I'm just having a few jitters, Richard, but I am so happy to be going with you."

It did strike me it really wouldn't matter what we were doing, I was just so thrilled to be spending time with him. My mind leaped ahead to what Monday would bring and I had to push that thought away. We were together now and would be for at least the next 48 hours, and even with my self esteem issues, I knew Dick wanted me in his life and it sure had been a wonderful, if unique, start to a relationship.

TtTtTtTtTt

We arrived at the Hotel DuPont. It was nothing less than spectacular. There was a heavy French influence with carved dark wood, gold draperies, beautiful wall coverings, spectacular ceilings and elaborate lighting fixtures. Dick waited in line at the front desk and I walked around a bit in the lobby, taking in the incredible sight. I had to work to not gasp as I peered into the one of the dining rooms. It was so lovely. Known as the Green Room, it had a sage and gold color scheme and was simply opulent.

The bellman had loaded our bags on the brass rolling cart and lead us to our room. It also was beautiful with dark wood furniture, heavy draperies and had a very inviting and very large four poster bed. After the bellman had unloaded our suitcases, Dick tipped him and we were left alone. I was suddenly felt shy but Dick came over and gave me a toe curling kiss that I might have difficulty describing. It was like it was a demarcation point looking back. Our life together was about to change.

But as much as things were going to be different, I still had to deal with my bandaged leg, quite sore from the activity and travel of the day.

"You better elevate that and rest," Dick said gently.

"That's a good idea. What are you going to do?"

"Hang out with you," he said. His eyes began to smolder.

_Tempting, very tempting... _but the weekend, or at least this part of it, wasn't about me.

"Richard, you have friends and family arriving here. Go out and enjoy yourself."

"Kory-"

"I'll probably nap anyway. Have fun. You're the Best Man. Go do Best Manly stuff and I'll see you later."

That earned me a Dick Grayson trade-marked chuckle and a searing kiss, a reasonable conciliation prize, "Alright, but call me with anything."

TtTtTtTtTt

Not surprisingly, my leg was a bit swollen and achy from the time in the car. I took off my clothes and put a short satin robe over my underwear. I pulled back the sheets and settled down on the incredibly comfortable California king-sized bed with at least a dozen extra pillows of many different shapes and sizes. The cabin in Maryland had been nice if not utilitarian, but it certainly didn't have Egyptian cotton sheets anywhere near the thread count of the ones that I was now experiencing. Well, it shouldn't be surprising: this was one of the nicest hotels anywhere.

I considered whether or not to take something for pain and decided I should. Sleep came nearly instantaneously.

I woke to kisses, which I have to say is the nicest way to wake up. Dick had gotten into the bed with me and snuggled close.

"I set the alarm," he said continuing to kiss me along the jaw, "we have a couple hours till the rehearsal."

"Mmm-hmmm," was all I managed and soon I fell back asleep. It is so wonderful to sleep next to Richard. It had only been a few night, but I was already completely used to it.

TtTtTtTtTt

I woke up to find myself alone in the bed before the alarm had rung. It took me a minute to get my bearings, foggy from the midday nap and the pain killer. I sat up and looked around, seeing the door closed to the bathroom/dressing area.

The door soon opened and Dick came out in a suit. My heart skipped at least two beats. A navy three button suit with a white shirt and thin blue tie that matched his eyes... he looked so incredibly handsome.

He gave he a smile and came over to the bed. He started to crawl onto the bed and I found myself back peddling to the headboard. Not to avoid him, it's just a natural response to that stalking, predatory and incredibly arousing behavior. I swallowed hard before he started kissing me.

"These next 24 hours or so are going to be the longest of my life," he said in a husky tone.

Now I knew where this was going, but... "You find weddings that boring, huh?"

"Now Kory," _kiss_, "you know," _kiss_, "I'm referring to," _kiss_, "how I can't," _kiss_, "wait," _kiss_, "to" _kiss_, "make," _kiss_, "love," _kiss_, "to," _kiss_, "you." Another kiss. Somehow my robe had gotten undone. Oh well.

As much fun as that was, I had to get ready. I got dressed in a simple blue pencil skirt and lace short sleeved shell and once I was together, we headed downstairs.

TtTtTtTtTt

The rehearsal was maybe 20 minutes and at the hotel where the ceremony was going to be. The couple had decided to forgo a church service, although they were going to be married by a minister. The entire process was short and painless.

TtTtTtTtTt

The rehearsal dinner started out as a blur of introductions. I'd been quickly introduced to the wedding party at the rehearsal, now I was meeting everyone else at the rehearsal dinner. Overall, there was so much acceptance there. It was comforting that Dick's friends and family were so nice.

Dick's father, Bruce Wayne was... interesting. He was more aloof than most of the other people in Dick's life but he was certainly not rude. He was just so much darker than Dick. Of course he was his adopted father, so less common traits would be expected, but still.

Donna made me feel the most welcome. It was her big weekend and she was so nice to me, I knew we're going to end up as close friends.

The rehearsal dinner was a bit of a free-for-all with speeches from nearly _everyone_ about the couple. Parents, siblings, all members of the wedding party and even the minister had some kind, if occasionally teasing, words and anecdote upon anecdote. I wish I had taken notes or something to help me remember who was who and all the stories.

After the rehearsal dinner, there was a migration to the Green Room Lounge. Of course the brothers Long, Barry and Jerry were there, friendly and inappropriate as ever. Now I guess as much as I doubt myself, I will admit I've received quite a bit of male attention through the years, but these two were in a league of their own.

Later in the evening, Barry and Jerry had cornered me again and for the first time in my life I was actually asked if my breasts were real. Gosh, how does a girl answer that one?

"Barry, Jerry, if you just asked what I think you did, no amount of photoshopping is going to fix your photos tomorrow," Dick growled as he walked up to us, stomping toward us with his hands balled in fists.

Somehow, Donna was there to diffuse the situation, "Now Dick, the brothers are just a bit drunk. I'm sure they did not realize how hideously they were behaving, did you boys?"

There was a tense moment. "Apologize," Dick commanded and I had the brothers apologizing. I think their groveling was worse than their comments and questions.

TtTtTtTtTt

The party remained in full swing, but I was fading fast, or at least my leg was. I needed to have it as comfortable as possible for the next day. I mean, for the wedding and, because it was surely going to be the most memorable nights of my life, for after the wedding. I realized not for the first time how excited if not nervous I was getting.

Dick wasn't far. He had been close all evening. I walked over to him with a slight limp. He turned to Wally West and Roy Harper, two of his close friends, "Sorry guys, looks like my girl's ready to head up so we'll call it a night."

That earned some pleas of 'ah' and 'come on, stay'.

"Richard, I'll go up, you stay and enjoy your friends."

"Aw man, did she just call you Richard?" Wally said.

"Yeah, she really must be special," Roy added.

"Guys, she's allowed to call me Richard and yes, she's very, very special," Richard said, his eyes on me the whole time. That had to be one of the sweetest things ever.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Roy started chanting, the others joining in. Isn't that a tradition for the bride and groom? Not that I minded.

I got kissed. And kissed. And then dipped and kissed, which had the potential to be embarrassing but somehow we didn't lose our balance. Richard had been drinking a bit...

After some discussion, Richard agreed to escort me upstairs and then rejoin the party.

This time it was Gar Logan who spoke, "I'm setting my watch, _Richard_! You better be back here in 6 minutes or we're sending out a search party." That earned him a Dick Grayson death glare.

Vic added this comment, "6 minutes? That's four more than Dick needs!" That earned Vic the death glare and the finger.

Boys will be boys...

TtTtTtTtTt

Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update again before Christmas, but no promises. We are digging out from the BIG SNOW (23.6 inches) and there is shopping and wrapping and cooking.

If you haven't already seen it, check out my new minific "Winter Solstice". An AU DickKori for the Season.

Thanks for reading and please review!

LJ


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay and I hope you all have seen the completed minific "Winter Solstice" along the two new one-shots I've posted, "Auld Lang Syne" and "Lost in the Flood".

As I've said before, this story will wrap up after Donna's wedding, but there will be a few more chapters and it should be pretty much fun getting to the end.

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 17

.

Having left everyone at the bar, we got up to our room and Richard proceeded to make more than a few excuses to say. Finally I asked him, "Do you want the guys to razz you more than they already are?"

"Razz me?" he said with a laugh that made his eyes twinkle and a cocked eyebrow. He was irresistible with that look. I initiated a kiss that turned passionate and we broke apart, breathless. He leaned his forehead on mine, "tomorrow," he said simply, his eyes smoldering.

"I can't wait," I squeaked out.

It looked like his resolve was cracking. "I... uh, I better leave while I still can."

"Have fun tonight," I told him.

"I'll try." He paused, "I really liked having you with me tonight. You make me very happy," he said and then kissed me again.

He couldn't imagine he could be much more wonderful. "I had a great time with you tonight. I wish I was up for more."

"Being rested for tomorrow is more important," he said. "You'll get to see everyone tomorrow and Sunday. Actually, with the golf outing with the guys and the pictures and the ceremony, you won't see much of me until the reception... Maybe I should stay..."

"No Richard, be with your friends. We'll have plenty of time together later." It almost came out as a question, but he missed it thankfully. I can't imagine my insecurities beginning to where thin.

"I'll see you later, Kory, I love you."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

After Richard left, I got ready for bed. I took Advil and Percocet, took a quick shower and put on one of my new nightgowns. I crawled back into bed and thought about the day. I pulled out my purse and just as would about my patients in the hospital, I wrote down notes about the people I had met, determined to remember as much as I could about everyone I had met. Yup, I was in geek mode again.

It took longer than usual to fall asleep as I found myself anticipating the next day. Dick would be golfing with the guys in the morning so I'd have to keep myself busy during the day. The ceremony was scheduled for 5:30 PM with the reception following, and then Richard and I were going to make love. Finally!

I loved the idea that our first time was planned ahead of time rather than just letting it happen. I thought about my first time with Karras, my first time with anyone. It was junior year of college, and we had been dating for only a few weeks. He had been pushing me to sleep with him, but I wasn't sure. Then came the day I playing in an intramural football game and collided into someone and hit the ground hard. I was taken to Student Health vomiting and was told I had a concussion. They gave me something for pain and for vomiting and sent me back to the dorm. I was supposed to have someone wake me every couple of hours through that first night. My roommate was away for the weekend, so Karras stayed with me.

The pain killer definitely affected me as did the blow to the head. I remember saying no a few times but Karras was persistent and finally relenting. It was very painful because I was intact, and I remember bleeding quite a bit. I hadn't been at all prepared emotionally or physically and I was so stressed out afterwards I actually broke out into hives. I always wondered if I had slept with him due to the head injury and whether I stayed with him because I had slept with him. Why hadn't I had the strength to leave until the day I was to marry him, the day I had proof he cheated?

Thank God I hadn't married Karras. Things were so different with Richard. I wish it was him I had been with then way back then, but of course he admitted when he was that age he wasn't ready for commitment. But it doesn't matter, now he was ready for commitment and we were together. I could only begin to imagine what it would be like to make love with him, and I wondered how different it would be. I couldn't wait.

As the possibilities and expectations went through my head, I needed distraction so I flipped on the TV and after awhile I finally drifted off to sleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was a little after 3 AM when Richard came in, although I didn't hear him until I felt the vibrations of the bed that went along with his somewhat suppressed laughter. He was sitting up against the headboard, watching Red Eye. I opened my eyes, rolled toward him and snuggled against him.

"Sorry to wake you Sweetheart," he said as he put his arm around me pulling me tight.

"It's alright," I replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I missed you a lot though. Everyone thinks you're great, Kory."

"Really?"

He chuckled, "Of course." He paused briefly and added thoughtfully, "Is it that hard to believe?"

_Yes_. "I don't know." Again, will I always be this insecure? Won't it drive Richard away?

"Sweetheart, you're wonderful. I love you, everyone thinks you're perfect for me, and of course the brothers Long still lust after you."

I ignored the thing about Barry and Jerry and for once heard the positive thing said, "I'm glad because I think you're perfect for me."

Richard scooted down in bed and gathered me up in his arms, saying emphatically "I am so glad you think that." He pulled me in for a kiss. He smelled a bit of cigar and cigarette smoke, but didn't taste like it. He did taste a bit like brandy. "I love you, Kory"

"I love you too, Richard."

"Get back to sleep, m'love."

"'K"

TtTtTtTtTt

With the exception of a few more awakenings to some more laughter, I slept well. I woke to Richard's kisses. He smelled of his aftershave and soap, his hair still damp. Guess he already showered. I looked at the clock, it was nearly 9 AM. I couldn't believe I had slept that late.

"I'm off to golf," he said and kissed me again.

"Bye Richard, have fun."

"You have fun, too"

"Oh, well I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Don't worry, I'm sure something'll come up," he said with a wink.

I wondered what he meant by that but before I could ask him, he was saying good bye and walking out the door.

I then noticed an envelope with a card inside on the bed next to me. I opened it and found a note from Richard,

_My Dearest Kory,_

_I took the liberty of arranging a day at the hotel's spa for you. Enjoy yourself and I'll see you __later on this afternoon. I can't wait until tonight,_

_All my love, Richard._

Wow, that was unexpected. I stared at the note and realized I was even more nervous than I had been. I was actually trembling a bit but at the same time, thrilled at the thought of what the night would bring.

Shortly afterward, the phone rang. It was the masseuse on his way. My day of beauty was about to begin.

TtTtTtTtTt

After my massage, I was treated to an early lunch and then went down to the salon more a facial, mani and pedi, then hair and finally make-up. Richard had arranged for waxing as well, and I was caught with whether or not to get a bikini wax. I decided to go ahead with it, figuring that perhaps that was a hint that he'd like me to get it done, although during the process I was regretting the decision.

The time flew by and when I was finally done, the salon's manager Kerry said she would escort me back to my room to help me dress and touch up my hair and makeup.

When the elevator didn't stop at our floor, I asked Kerry who told me with a knowing smile that Richard had arranged for us to be moved into another room for the night.

The elevator arrived at the top floor and Kerry lead me to my new room. I gasped as I realized where we were staying: the bridal suite. I guess Donna and Terry were staying elsewhere. It was absolutely gorgeous and was filled with flowers. I'd learn later that there was actually nine arrangements, one for each day we had known each other. God, was Richard romantic.

All of our things had been moved to the suite. Kerry helped me dress and retouched my make up and made sure my hair that was up in a twist with curls cascading down was still perfect. She then handed me another card from Richard and a long velvet box, stepping away so I'd open them in privacy.

I'm sure I blushed furiously when I read Richard's second note,

_My Dearest Kory,_

_I apologize for not telling you that I moved our room for the night, and I hope you don't mind. _

_Please accept this gift as a token of my love and I hope that you'll wear it this evening. __I'm sure you look beautiful. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding and reception, __and I can't wait to make love to you tonight._

_Love always, Richard_

It struck me, _always?_ I couldn't imagine being that lucky. I opened the box and it contained a stunning choker of twisted strands of pearls, gold and silver balls, and jade. It went perfectly with the dress and I wouldn't be surprised if it was made to go with it. Plus, it was just my style and it was so thoughtful of Richard to get it for me. My eyes watered and I had to remind myself not to cry or my make-up would be ruined.

"Do you think tonight is the night?" Kerry asked.

I'm sure I blushed again, but I was certain she wouldn't know about our relationship in any detail, or what was supposed to happen tonight, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you think that Dr. Grayson will propose tonight?"

I tried not to look too shocked but I couldn't completely control my expression.

"My apologies it's just that how he spoke of you when he made arrangements..."

"There's nothing to apologize for," I assured her, "and it's a wonderful thought."

A wonderful thought that wasn't bound to happen for awhile if ever. I mean, we just met, not that we were acting like it. Still, things felt so right, better than anything I'd experienced before...

Now dressed and coiffed and feeling more beautiful than I ever had before, I grabbed my wrap and clutch, and headed down to the ceremony.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review and be sure to check out my other stories.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I needed to play with the plot a bit plus life got in the way a bit. Again. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend!

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 18

.

My nerves finally hit me when I got on the elevator on the way down to Donna and Terry's wedding. I'd like to blame it on that sinking feeling you get from an elevator ride that overshoots a floor and then readjusts, but it was nerves. Although I had met many of his friends, this was going to be a coming out as it were as Richard's girlfriend. Not to mention what we had planned for tonight. What if I wasn't good enough? I pushed away that though, my nerves unwinding only slightly. I was still figuring it out and regaining my balance when I saw _her_.

Her you ask? Babs. Barbara Gordon. The last woman Richard was involved with, the one that hurt him so much. The woman who Richard didn't know was going to be there, I confirmed later, although I knew in my heart he would have mentioned it if he had known. But anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself...

When I first noticed her, I had a strange feeling it was her. Gymnasts, especially those that continue into their late teens or adulthood, tend to have a unique body type and they also appear, at least to me, to be shorter than they were meant to be. She had that body type. She was quite attractive and was wearing a lovely floor length green dress, her red hair piled on top of her head. She wore heels and stood with (I'd also later learn) her father, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. It was a Society wedding, and Babs was there as her father's date, or rather his 'plus one'.

It was a couple minutes past 5 PM and I stood out in the lobby, collecting myself a bit before entering the ballroom to be seated for the ceremony. I tried not to look as lost as I felt and thankfully it was then that Vic Stone and his girlfriend Sara Simms came up to me and asked me if I'd like to sit with them. I had seen Vic that first night I met Richard, but wasn't actually introduced to him until the night before after the rehearsal dinner. He was the one who had made a crack at Richard's, uh, stamina as it were, but he was really a good guy and I was very happy to anchor myself with friendly faces.

I saw Vic notice Babs, his eyes flashed wide, "Uh, oh," he said softly.

I was right. Intuition can be a bitch. "That's Babs, isn't it Vic?" I asked him quietly.

"Uh, yeah," he looked concerned, maybe frightened. "What is she doing here?" he asked Sara quietly.

"Looks like she came with her father," Sara answered, "Poor Dick." She looked at me apologetically.

"Richard told me about her," I told them.

Vic looked surprised but a bit relieved, "So you know about, uh..."

"Yes, I know all about it." I wondered what he had told his friends, presumably everything, and with that, that topic of conversation ended. Thank God.

It was a pretty big wedding, maybe 300 people, and fortunately or unfortunately, after that I lost sight of Babs.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Kory?" I turned to face my friend Karen Beecher who added, "Girl, it is you! What are you doing here?"

I stood there stunned. I wasn't expecting to run into anyone I knew, which in retrospect is kind of naïve, we weren't an hour away from home.

"Hi, Karen," I managed and hugged her hello, stalling for time. I turned to her husband Malcolm Duncan at her side, "Nice to see you, Mal."

"Hello, Kory," he said as he hugged me.

I could see Karen trying to figure this all out, "And how are you doing? You emailed about your accident, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Karen, not 100% but fine," I assured her.

"And hey Vic, how are you? Nice to see you again," Karen said to Vic. They knew each other. This was getting surreal.

"Hello Karen, Mal, you remember my girlfriend Sara?" Vic said.

I almost broke out into song, _It's a small world after all_...

While I resisted the urge to sing, I still had to collect my thoughts. As everyone waited for me to say something – Vic and Sara only knew me through Richard, Karen and Mal had known me for years and were supposed to be at my wedding just two weeks to the day before... I'm sure I shrunk a bit, trying to hide as everyone looked at me. Karen was a dear friend and knew more than almost anyone, as I mentioned before she was my GYN, and she even knew about the accident while I was away but I had glossed over about meeting Dick.

"We've got 20 minutes until the service," Karen said and then commanded, "Kory, Sara, let's go to the ladies room."

I followed as did Sara. As ladies rooms often have in nicer places, there was a lounge area as you entered, a separate room from where the toilets and sinks are. Karen dragged me over to a large sofa and plopped down, pulling me next to her and Sara sat on my other side.

"Kory, what's going on?" She knew me too well.

"I'm here as someone's date." Could I be more vague?

"Who's date?" Her eyes narrowed a bit, "Your not here with Karras, are you?"

"Of course not, Karen, it's over with Karras I assure you. And even if we had known Donna and Terry, we wouldn't have accepted an invitation anyway, we would still have been on our honeymoon."

I heard Sara gasp behind me. Crap. Better get this out before it looks worse, "After I called the wedding off, as you know Karen I went away," I said also for Sara's benefit. "I met someone when I was down in St. Leonard. He invited me." I knew I'd have to tell her who soon, I'm not sure why I was delaying the inevitable.

"Where is he? Is he someone I know?" Karen had directness down to a science.

"I'm here with Richard Grayson," I replied, a smile plastered on my face, I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop smiling when I thought about him.

"You're here with Dick?" Other than surprise, I couldn't read her tone. And she knew him, interesting...

"Yes," I replied, waiting for some response from my friend. I swear I could hear Sara holding her breath. I'm sure she wasn't sure it was a great idea to be around as my conversation with Karen unfolded.

After a moment a smile crept onto Karen's face and she hugged me, "Well good for you, Kory. I heard he's the Best Man."

_I'm going to find that out tonight,_ my evil mind thought. I was relieved that Karen was responding positively to the news.

"That he is," I said with a blush, "I'll fill you in more later, let's go take our seats," I turned back to Sara a gave her a smile.

"Good idea Kor, it looks like we'll also have to fill in Sara about that bullet you dodged," Karen said playfully. Again, would it have killed anyone in my life to mention how they really felt about Karras before my wedding?

TtTtTtTtTt

As it turned out, Mal had known Donna and Dick since college and had gotten to know Vic through them, and the guys getting to know each other fairly well playing on a men's basketball league. Again, it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise, we were all from the greater Baltimore area and this was a big wedding.

We were seated on the bride's side of course, and unfortunately Barry was the usher who escorted me to my seat. "Kory you look real good. Save me a dance?" Ugh.

"We'll see Barry," I replied as politely as I could. My skin began to crawl as I had a flash of the memory of what I heard from outside my cabin when Barry and Candy Spice were looking for Dick that night.

"I think I'm going to try to steal you away from Dick tonight," Barry added in a low tone that I'm sure he thought was sexy. It wasn't.

I resisted the urge to 'accidentally' step on his foot. I chose instead to ignore the question. Thankfully we arrived to an empty aisle where we could be seated. "Thank you Barry," I said in an icy yet polite tone, one my mother was so good at using.

"Bye, Darling," he gave my elbow a squeeze and I wanted to hit him, but I didn't want to make a scene of course.

Once seated Vic decided to mention the exchange, "Barry really does have the hots for you, Kory," he said, clearly amused.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," I replied sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. Thankfully, that conversation ended there as we waited for the ceremony that was about to begin.

As Best Man, Dick had been busy all day. He had multiple responsibilities in that role of course and they had played 18 holes that morning. I hadn't expected to be able to talk to him until the receiving line after the service or even the reception depending on how things were being done. When he appeared with Terry next to the minister in his tuxedo, I couldn't get over how good he looked. I _was_ a very lucky girl.

Karen, seated to my right leaned over and whispered quietly, "Damn Girl, I forgot how handsome Dick was."

I blushed. I hadn't forgotten but there is something about a man in a tux. "I've noticed that," I remarked and she nudged me.

"And he's good to you?"

"You won't believe how wonderful he's been," I replied thinking about the week he'd taken care of me.

"I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, Karen. I'm pretty happy for me too."

TtTtTtTtTt

Soon the bride was walking down the aisle. Donna was stunning, her dark hair worn up with a headpiece and short veil, wearing a simple but beautiful unembellished gown. Dick's father Bruce gave her away. Dick looked at her fondly, their closeness obvious but certainly nothing I'd be threatened about. As for Terry, he looked very happy, gazing at her adoringly, although he did appear more than a bit nervous.

The ceremony was lovely. Other than being in a ballroom, it was a fairly typical Protestant service performed by a personable minister that seemed to be well acquainted with the couple. They wrote their own vows, something I always thought was a nice touch, and their words were heartfelt.

I couldn't stop feeling uneasy about myself at that point. I hadn't felt that close to Karras. How could I have even considered marrying him? Could I even be trusted with my own judgment at this point? Yes, I had to tell myself. What Richard and I had was real, I was sure of it.

It's probably a bad analogy but you know how you have an injury and you think a bone is broken but it's not, and then you actually break a bone and you are absolutely sure you broke it. I thought I loved Karras and I was wrong. I love Richard and I am completely certain that I do and that it was love. Again bad analogy, but you get my point.

I wished Richard would look at me but he was obviously busy. I wanted a sign things were fine. I hate being this insecure.

And I did continue to worry about Babs being here. Not that I was worried about Richard changing his mind about me – well maybe I was a little, again I still have self-esteem issues – just that it would upset him. The last time he saw her, she was getting out of his bed after rejecting him. I really wished she hadn't shown up here and I had to wonder about her reasoning behind it. I was extremely suspicious it had a lot to do with Richard. With what we had planned, he didn't have to be reminded about that night right before hand. It wasn't that it would be so awful if we waited longer (not that I wanted to at all and Richard had put a lot of effort into tonight), it's just Richard didn't need to be upset by her.

TtTtTtTtTt

The service ended and we filed into the interminable reception line. I made small talk with Karen, Mal, Vic and Sara, and we were joined by some of Dick's other friends. I was aware of the hush tones in which the word spread among them that Babs was here. At least she was nowhere in sight. Yeah, it was awkward and such a contrast to the warm acceptance to my being there. Oh well, things had gone a bit too smoothly up till now (well except for the accident and injury and hospitalization, but you know what I mean) and I am enough of a realist to know that relationship and life in general isn't like that.

We finally got to the receiving line and I'm sure my nerves were showing. The world seemed to slip away when I stepped in front of Richard.

He took my hands and kissed me on the lips. "Wow. Sweetheart, you look gorgeous," he said in a husky low voice. "Stay with me."

I was relieved beyond belief.

"I'd like that," I replied as he pulled me behind him in line where there were other spouses and significant others gathering. Richard held onto my hand as the line continued to pass, introducing me as his girlfriend to many of the few dozen people left to greet the wedding party. I thought I caught sight of Babs, but I never saw her come through. I wondered if she had already gone through but doubted it, Dick was too relaxed. Therefore it was likely that Richard wasn't aware that she was there, and as much as he needed to know, I didn't want to bring it up while there were so many people around.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was time for more pictures once all the guests had gone through the reception line and I still didn't have a chance to say anything to Richard about Babs.

"I guess I have to go," Dick said to me in that husky tone again, giving me a lingering kiss on the lips that surprised me. "I'll see you later at the reception, Kory." He squeezed my hand once more before finally letting it go,

"I'll see you there," I replied in practically a whisper and turned back toward the ballroom to find my table.

I turned and noticed Babs off to the side by herself. She looked away after our eyes met briefly. I'm sure she saw Dick and I together. Maybe she's back off. Doubt it, women don't tend to be like that. I turned back to see if Dick was still there, but the wedding party was already out of sight.

Now alone, knowing Babs was there, my nerves started to creep back. What was going to happen when Dick and Babs finally ran into each other?

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Oh noes, Babs is there! Sorry to end the chapter there, guys. The next chapter is started, it was just getting a bit cumbersome, so I decided to end it here. We'll pick up as the reception starts in the next chapter.

Please forgive me for the cliffy and please review!

LJ


	19. Chapter 19

I can't believe I forgot to dedicate this last chapter to Somewhere in Time, who is always there to serve as my sounding board even if she is half way around the world. So I'll dedicate this chapter to her and be sure to check out her adorable artwork on deviantArt under the name me-n-pet along with her wonderful Teen Titans stories here on fanficnet.

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 19

.

The ballroom had been transformed with columns of ivy, dusty miller and what must have been thousands of flowers. It was breathtaking. Thankfully, I found some familiar faces and as luck would have it, I was seated with Vic, Sara, Mal and Karen. We gathered in a small group near our table as we were offered hors d'oeuvres and champagne.

It definitely was a lot of fun. Dick was off with the rest of the wedding party for yet more photos. I missed him of course, but I was having a fairly relaxed and good time. As I mentioned before, Karen and I are the type of friends that can just laugh about anything together, and this was no exception.

"So are you saying Kory that you met Dick in _a bar_?" Karen asked, surprised by this news and Vic, Sara and Mal looked at me for an answer. Knowing Dick's history, I had to wonder if they thought it was just a hook up at first, or something that started out that way.

"It's not like he picked me up," I replied, a tad defensive, "I was having dinner by myself and Richard was waiting for Terry and the rest of the group for the kick off of Terry's bachelor weekend, so he stopped over at my table to say 'hi' and we started to talk."

"But Dick was totally into you," Vic said with a laugh. "We had thought he'd swore off women. I personally think he had till he saw you." That was actually nice to hear, and Vic meant it as a compliment but the discussion was making me a little queazy and I blushed a bit.

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"I do," Vic assured me, "He was crazy about you, talking about you when he got back from walking you to your cabin, trying to figure out when he could see you again."

"Oh come on, Vic." I was embarrassed from the attention. It was still just the five of us talking but I wasn't up for being the center of attention.

Vic wasn't done making his point, "I don't mean to embarrass you Kory, but we all could tell Dick was more than smitten."

"Smitten, Vic?" Karen asked, "do people even use that term?"

"Yup. Or I could use another expression. Dick was hot for Kory..." and then Vic added thoughtfully, "but I'd venture to say it was love at first sight."

"Do you think it was Kory?" Sara asked, Karen leaning in to hear my reply.

_Yes or something close to it. _"Can we change the subject please?" I said in more of a pleading tone than I intended.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm psyched for you guys." Vic said with a smile.

"I think it's great too," Karen said.

"I'm glad you think so, and I think he's great and I'm very happy. But can we please talk about something else, please? Global Warming, politics, religion, the Yankees, anything? Please?" I was definitely pleading now. There was so just much attention I could take.

TtTtTtTtTt

A good hour passed before the wedding party arrived but I did have a fantastic time, especially once they laid off of the subject of Richard and me and our relationship. And Karen and Mal didn't mention Karras thank God. It was so nice just enjoying some old and new friends. I was realizing that Karras had always kept me away from my friends, and other than at work, I rarely saw anyone. I had a feeling that I would have a wonderfully busy social life as Richard's girlfriend and that he would be the type that would encourage me to go out and be with my friends. Just normal adult social behavior, not what I was used to.

Finally Donna and Terry were announced as man and wife, and the entire wedding party was introduced. Gar Logan, one of their friends that had been at the bachelor weekend but who I didn't formally meet until the rehearsal dinner, functioned as emcee. That was followed by Donna and Terry welcoming everyone and thanking the guests.

Dick had been nervous about giving the first toast as is traditional for the Best Man. He shouldn't have been nervous. Richard's speech and toast were lovely. Very heartfelt and poignant, and the entire reception crowd hung on his words. He told some wonderful stories and a few jokes, and all and all it was wonderful and I felt for about the hundredth time that weekend how lucky I was to be his girlfriend.

The minister held the blessing and dinner was served. This was a _nice_ wedding and the food was fantastic. The menu started with a crab soup, a regional delicacy, that was very light and perfect for a summer affair. That was followed by a salad and then the main course, a petite filet and stuffed chicken breast along with rice and vegetables. The food was perfectly prepared which is amazing considering there were over 300 guests to be served.

Time moved along quickly with the wonderful food and service, and the fun conversation with the people at my table. There was another couple at the table, Joe Wilson and his fiancée, Kole Weathers. Joe was mute, and it was amazing how fluent not only Kole was in ASL, but that as old friends, Mal, Vic and Sara knew it as well. Vic shared with me that Dick was also able to use sign language. He also mentioned that they all played in a band while in school and still had a jam session every now and then.

TtTtTtTtTt

The time came for Donna and Terry's first dance, their song being "Annie's Song" by John Denver. After that, the rest of the wedding party had their dances, and Dick as Best Man danced with the Maid of Honor, Rachel Roth. I had met Rachel at the rehearsal dinner. She seemed nice enough but reserved. Dick was quite fond of her and she seemed to like him quite a bit as well. Her boyfriend was Gar Logan, who was a bit of a hyperactive joker. I guess opposites really do attract.

I was slightly disappointed that Dick hadn't come to find me for a dance once the open dance had begun, but I knew he was busy with the other guests. My leg was bothering me a bit so I decided to walk to the ladies room, to prop it up on the sofa in the lounge there for a bit. I let Karen know what I was doing in case Dick came to look for me.

I had noticed Dick talking with Babs and her father. Dick's back was to me and I was sure he hadn't seen me. I thought about it, but decided against going over to see him at that point, and instead I continued on to the ladies room. I would be lying if I wasn't worried and nervous. What if he decided he wanted to be with her again? He obviously had cared about her a lot. He also needed closure (that is, unless something started up again... no, no, no! I can't think like that!) I wish I had more self confidence, but I don't. I started mentally preparing myself for disappointment.

TtTtTtTtTt

Karen found me about 15 minutes later in the lounge. I didn't have the guts to leave, having worked myself up into a tizzy about Babs and Dick.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied and tried to pretend I was, "why?"

"Babs kinda cornered Dick."

"I did see Dick talking to Babs and her father."

"And you came in here?"

"Well, I didn't want to crowd him. He hasn't seen her, I figured he needed closure if nothing else."

"So you hid?" she asked me in an incredulous tone.

"Um, yes?" I wasn't sure how I felt. I was concerned but I wasn't going to run in and break it up. There was unfinished business, I had to let it go.

"Alright Girl, this is what we are going to do. We are going up to your room and fixing your make up," Karen told me in her authoritative voice that I knew better than to argue with. I hadn't realized I had cried a bit.

"Alright."

I got up and we took the elevators to the top floor, "Kory, why are you in the Bridal Suite?"

Busted. I felt the heat in my cheeks. "Richard rented it for us tonight."

"Why?"

Well Karen is my friend and my GYN, so if I can't tell her I was going to sleep with Dick that night for the first time, who could I tell? "Richard and I are planning to make love for the first time tonight."

A huge smile came to her face and she hugged me. "That is so romantic!" she said as she looked around the room. "And look at all these flowers! Wow. Kory, you actually seem fairly calm considering."

"I'm not," I confessed, "and the whole Babs thing..."

"You have nothing to worry about. Let's get you fixed back up and get back. It'll be cake cutting time soon and you have a bouquet to catch!"

"Oh I don't think so..."

"No arguing."

I know better than to say anything to Karen. It was better if I just let her tell me what to do. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Good girl."

TtTtTtTtTt

It was time to cut the cake. Donna and Terry gently fed each other, so thankfully there was no cake smashing into each other's faces. I hate when people do that.

I still really hadn't intended to try for the bouquet, but as you might image, Karen is persuasive. So after the cake, as we stood watching the group of single women gather in front of Donna, Karen grabbed my arm, none to gently I might add, and tossed me into the fray.

"Kory, you have to get out there and catch the bouquet!" she demanded, I mean encouraged.

"Karen, I..." It was no use, I was out there and the count down had begun.

"1... 2... 3..."

I looked up as Donna released the bouquet over her shoulder. I had thought I was safe, I was pretty far back in the pack, but Donna could really throw. And when it looked like it was headed my way, my somewhat competitive nature kicked in and I found myself leaping up, in spite of my injured leg, to catch the bouquet. I had it! Go me!!!

I received the usual reaction as the 'catcher of the bouquet', lots of congratulations, some angry stares (cause it's my fault they aren't going to get married soon), and a number of people gathering around as if I were holding court.

I saw Donna sit down on a chair in front of the cake. To my horror, they were doing the garter! I find it a more than uncomfortable moment at most weddings. At least they handled it tastefully as possible - that is, teeth were not involved.

I hadn't really been paying attention and I hadn't seen Dick, but then again I had all these women still around me.

Terry stood in front of the group of men, much smaller than the group of women, as is usual. I was saying a silent prayer that Barry wasn't going to catch the garter.

"1... 2... 3..." Oh God, what would be my fate?

Terry shot the garter like a rubber band over his shoulder. Out of nowhere Richard appeared. He made sure he caught the garter in a particularly acrobatic maneuver. The fans went wild.

It was my turn to sit down on the dreaded chair so that Richard could put the garter on my right leg.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "When I saw you catch the bouquet there was no way I wasn't going to get this garter." He then gave me a wink. God I love when he winks at me.

"Thank you for that."

"Should I just slip it over my elbow or can I very carefully place it on your leg? Don't worry, I won't give anyone a show." Thank heaven he knows me so well.

"I trust you," I replied.

As Gar tried to direct the scene, I sat down as instructed and held out my right leg which Dick supported by my calf. In spite of Gar's egging him on, and all the cat calls, wolf whistles, and so on, Dick very carefully placed the garter over my shoe and left my skirt covering my legs as he eased it to right above my knee, where it belonged.

"Dick, that was the most boring garter placement ever!" Barry complained.

"Sorry perverts, the lady deserves her modesty."

I smiled up at him as the band picked up for our dance, and Dick helped me to my feet. Thankfully the band hadn't used a song like 'Man Eater' or 'You Shook Me All Night Long' (I've heard those during a wedding debacle or two I've observed), and instead played 'When I Fall in Love'. Somehow this might have been planned...

I looked up at him and smiled. I was so relieved. It had crossed my mind that things with Babs might have thrown him off, but it sure seemed like it hadn't. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss to which there was a positive reaction and more than a few cheers from the other guests. Luckily the floor was then opened for everyone to dance and even though the rest of the world was slipping away as I looked into Dick's eyes, I didn't need to stay in the spotlight.

"I haven't dared to look at you too much tonight Kory," Richard said. "You look so, so beautiful and I was worried I'd get too distracted if I stayed close to you earlier. In fact, let's leave now..."

"Richard!"

"Alright, a few dances and stay with me, please?"

"Absolutely. I missed you today. Thank you so much for everything. I really enjoyed it."

"My pleasure and you look gorgeous." He reached over and touched the necklace he had given me.

"The necklace is lovely. Thank you for that, too."

"Tonight is a very special night."

"It is." I felt the heat on my cheeks, "I can't wait."

"Okay, let's go..."

"We can't leave yet!"

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hey Dick, stopped pawing your woman and come play with us," Vic said after Richard and I had danced for another 5 or 6 songs.

"Come watch, this will be fun," Dick said to me with a twinkle in his eyes, taking my hand as we walked over to the stage.

Joe, Dick, Mal, Vic and Gar then proceeded to go over to the bandstand and borrow the band's equipment. Apparently a lot of their friends had seen them through the years and were very excited to see them back together. They played "The Way You Look Tonight" (during which Richard kept his eyes on me most of the time), along with "I Knew the Bride When She Used to Rock n' Roll" and "Tangled up in Blue". They were actually quite good and were having so much fun together. It was wonderful to see Richard have so much fun with his friends, and it was yet another side of him I was getting to see.

TtTtTtTtTt

After playing and visiting with more of his friends, Richard asked me to dance again. He hadn't mentioned Babs, and I would be lying if the suspense wasn't getting to me.

Again, he read my mind. "I saw Babs here tonight."

"I know," I replied, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I didn't know what to say-"

He put a finger to my lips, "You did nothing wrong Kory."

I smiled, and asked "How was seeing her?"

"I was surprised, to say the least. It's almost been six years since I've seen her and she decides to show up at Donna's wedding to see me and apologize, to see if we could get back together."

I wasn't surprised, nor was I comfortable about what Babs wanted and how it could affect Richard. I took in a deep breath, "what did you tell her?"

"I accepted her apology, wished her the best, and told her that I was in love with you," he replied.

I leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you. How did she take it?"

"She was surprised, she had heard that I hadn't gone out with anyone since she broke up with me, so she wasn't expecting me to be here with a date." He paused and got a mischievous grin, "I offered to introduce you to her, but somehow she realized right then that she was ready to go home and left."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Sweetheart. Again, I'm sorry that we didn't get to see each other as much today as I would have liked."

"It's fine Richard. I've had a great time. Karen Beecher is one of my best friends and we've all had a blast."

"I'm glad."

TtTtTtTtTt

We continued dancing and talking to different people, and the band announced that they were ready for the last dance. I danced with Richard of course, who spent the entire dance staring into my eyes. It was romantic, it was intense, and I realized I was really starting to get nervous.

The music ended and Gar grabbed the mic and said goodnight for the couple.

"Finally, I think we can leave," Richard said in a particularly husky tone that made me shiver.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

And with that, I collected my bag, wrap and the bouquet. We said a few last goodbyes and then we walked toward the bank of elevators, to make it back up to our room.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

The next chapter will be an adult situation, and I will warn everyone again that it is. Hopefully it will be up in a few days, it is started.

I know the Babs thing is a bit anticlimactic (at least at this point) but this story is in Kory's POV and she didn't overhear it when Babs spoke with Dick.

In the comic of Donna and Terry's wedding, 'Annie's Song' was their song. Also, Dick and Joe took over the band equipment to play which was fun. The same sort of thing happened at my sister's wedding where a bunch of their friends from college played "I Knew the Bride When She Used to Rock n' Roll" and "Tangled up in Blue".

Joe Wilson is Jericho and Kole Weathers is Kole and they were a couple in the comics. Mal Duncan is the Herald and married to Karen Beecher, Bumblebee, in the comics.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Here it is folks, the long awaited chapter on Richard and Kory's first night together. It is a mature scene, there are adult relations in it. It is not in my opinion at all graphic. It is very romantic, slightly erotic and there's not one bit of word porn in it. However, it's still not for children, so if you are under 16 or 18, you have been warned.

Dedicated to ddproxcm for being there to chat with (and for writer's block support). And also for being there to appreciate the awesomeness that is Nightwing with!

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

.

AU Dick and Kory

.

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name of Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

.

Chapter 20

.

Exiting the hall hand-in-hand, we must have looked determined to leave. There were more than a few of our friends still in the lobby outside the ballroom, but no one pulled us into conversation or stopped us. Instead, we received only nods and smiles and other indications that perhaps Karen had mentioned something about our plans. Then again, maybe she hadn't said anything and I was a little paranoid. I think mostly we just exuded our love, and I know we were practically telegraphing sexual tension since we met.

On the elevator ride up there were other people in the car until a few floors below ours, so we continued to just hold hands, casting shy, sideways glances at each other. Nothing was said, but nothing had to be said.

We continued the elevator ride and as we ascended, I wondered if Richard could hear my heart pounding. I was nervous, excited and relieved that we were finally alone. At that moment, I believed that Babs' presence didn't necessarily put a damper on our evening, but it was an unexpected variable. I realized that I truly trusted Richard and was confident in our relationship and that Babs wouldn't be a threat.

We got to our floor and walked to our suite, still silent. Richard fumbled a bit with the card key and I realized for the first time that he was nervous too. I had assumed I was the only one...

The green light lit and Richard pushed open the door but then placed his hand on my bare bicep so I stopped. Once I looked back to him, he said softly, "Kory," as he looked at me intently.

I felt a tug of dread, "Yes, Richard?"

He smiled, "I love you."

Now it was my turn to smile, quite relieved, "I love you, too."

"Let's go inside."

TtTtTtTtTt

The room had been further transformed. The lights were dimmed and an ice bucket was set up with two splits of champagne. Splits bottles of champagne are actually quarter-bottles, just enough for for two glasses. It was, not surprisingly, among the best available, Charles Heidsieck 1995 Blanc des Millenaires.

"I actually wasn't sure if you enjoyed champagne or how much you could drink in case you were still needing your pain medication, so I ordered splits so there wouldn't be any waste."

That actually touched me. Dick had plenty of money, but saw the value in not wasting any wine. Wine that happened to be really, really good champagne that was probably costing him about $30 a glass. He didn't know I liked champagne? That accentuated that we still had a lot to learn about each other.

"I'd love a glass," I told him and Dick flashed me a smile as I set my wrap and clutch on the table. He took off his tux jacket and bow tie and laid them next to my things.

He took the bottle out of the ice and expertly handled opening it and poured the two glasses. He handed me my glass and I nearly gasped as his fingers brushed mine. I was buzzing in anticipation at this point.

He held up his glass and our glasses clinked together, "To us," he said, his eyes showing love and desire.

"To us," I echoed. "And to tonight."

With that his eyes darkened, and the sensations I felt intensified, especially deep in my belly. I had never felt anything like this before, and he wasn't even touching me. I looked away under the power of his gaze and noticed that there were candles lit in the bedroom. There was a great deal of thought and effort put into this. The staff must have set out and lit the candles when they brought up the champagne.

"Are you alright, Kory?" he asked, I guess my nerves or concerns were shown on my face.

"Nervous, but otherwise perfect."

"You are perfect, perfect for me," he paused and then added, "To be honest, I'm nervous, too."

"Second thoughts?" I hated to ask, but I with the encounter with Babs, I was concerned.

"Absolutely not," he replied taking my free hand in his, stroking my thumb with his. I was certainly okay with it and glad that he told me, but I found him being nervous surprising.

"Good," I said in a whisper. I cleared my throat, "why is this... awkward?"

"Just nerves, Kory," he assured me. "But as long as we're together, we'll be okay."

That was sweet, and again he said something that sounded specific, in this case, our lovemaking, but was meant to be more global, that we would be fine if we were together as a couple.

He leaned in to give me a gentle kiss.

TtTtTtTtTt

We finished our glasses of wine and shared shy glances and also our feelings. He took my empty glass from me, "Would you like another glass?"

"I'm fine, but if you would like another I'll join you," I replied. I realized I probably should have another glass, I was still trembling.

"Are you always going to be this accommodating?" he teased. "Let's take this with us into the other room," he said in a much huskier tone, as he held the two flutes in one hand and picked up the second split.

"That would be wonderful," I replied, wondering if he could hear the slight tremor in my voice, "lead on MacDuff."

He gave me a smile before heading into the bedroom.

The bedroom of the bridal suite was stunning. There must have been two dozen votive candles lit around the room. The room itself was decorated in white and sage green and the huge four poster bed had multiple throw pillows up by the headboard. It looked very inviting. There were all the flowers that he had delivered there as well, so their fragrance added to the sensory experience.

"Music?" Richard asked moving toward the stereo, "maybe classical or jazz?"

"Whichever you prefer," I said softly, still looking around the room and concentrating on settling my breathing.

"You're too accommodating," he said with a chuckle and found a classical station and set the volume low.

He came back and opened and poured the champagne at one of the bedside tables. He handed me my glass and I went to take a sip when he started kissing my neck, so I went to put the glass down, "don't mind me, keep drinking."

"You just want to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me," I quipped.

"Ha! I believe you already agreed to let me have my wicked way with you."

"Good point." I paused, "I'm sorry I'm so nervous. Do you mind if I change?"

"Slip into something more comfortable?"

"Something like that."

TtTtTtTtTt

I grabbed two of my nightgowns out of my suitcase and headed for the bathroom. I looked over and saw Dick sipping his wine and looking out the window onto the skyline of Wilmington, Delaware, what little there was of it.

I looked at myself in my gown and with my hair up one last time. I was pleased with how I looked and it was so nice that Dick had arranged to have my hair done. I liked it up but I had a lot of hair, so it always works out best if someone else does it. After the last look, I carefully took off my gown and necklace. I then took down my hair, no small feat.

I stopped for a moment, feeling my heart pound. It wasn't dangerous, it was even normal, but willing it to stop wasn't working. As the geek I am, I knew the answer: the mammalian dive response. If I were to do it correctly, I'd dunk my head into a sink of very cold water and my heart would slow. I modified it by using a washcloth that I soaked in cold water. I held it to my forehead and waited, taking deep breathes as my body actually cooperated and my heart rate slowed.

I considered my nightgown choices, a light blue simple satin gown or a more risque full length teal one that closed with ties at the sides just below the bust and again at the waist. I really wasn't sure, it probably wasn't going to be on long anyway, but I went with the teal one and put it on with its matching bikini underwear. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out one more time.

TtTtTtTtTt

I took yet another deep breath and opened the door to reenter the bedroom. The sight before me was glorious – Richard in black silk pajama pants and nothing else, back standing by the window. As he turned and our eyes met, I again saw the love and desire, even from across the room and I actually found myself relax a bit. This was so right.

He met me half way, and we stood in front of each other by the bed. He touched my cheek and said softly, "You look so beautiful," before kissing me gently. He then pulled me into a firm hug before pulling back and looking into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too"

We kissed for a bit standing there and when we broke for air I stepped back, pulling him with me toward the bed, "Shall we?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I sat on the bed and he loomed over me a bit and his eyes darkened. I backpeddled to the head of the bed and he followed me, mirroring my movements, and when I had no further to go and I stopped, he settled his weight on top of me and started kissing me again.

His hands had been cupping my face and he moved one into my hair as the other began its caresses, first down my right arm and then back up my right side. He stilled when he found bare skin. "Well, what do we have here?" he said in husky and pleased voice. He pulled back and caressed me, following the fabric to its ties, "This is very sexy."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," he replied emphatically. I smiled against his lips as he captured mine once more.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was definitely taking his time, concentrating on kissing my lips, face and neck, his wonderful caresses exploring my body. If he was nervous any longer, he didn't show it, and his moves were confident while completely attuned to my body. He stopped his kisses and rubbed his nose on mine playfully and then rested his forehead on mine.

"You feel wonderful Kory. You're so warm, so responsive," he said.

"You feel wonderful as well," I replied.

"Shall we get under the covers?" he asked with a playful waggle of his eyebrows.

"Absolutely."

He pushed himself back off the bed and pulled me toward him. Once out he set out to remove the extra pillows and pulled back the covers. He took my hands and gave me a quick kiss, and then playfully pulled on one of the ties of my gown, "Can we remove this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Allow me," and with that he untied all four ties and pulled the gown over my head.

I fought the impulse to cover myself. He looked me over deliberately, in an appreciative way that somehow I was comfortable with. "Wow, you are more beautiful than I imagined."

I scoffed slightly before I could suppress it and Dick chuckled, "I still can't believe you don't realize how beautiful you are."

I knew he would want me to take the compliment, and at that moment I did feel attractive, "Thank you Richard, you do make me feel that way."

"Good," he said with a smile and put his arms around me and pulled me very close for a particularly passionate kiss. "I love having us skin-to-skin."

I agreed wholeheartedly, my geek side recalling the benefits of skin-to-skin contact not only in parents and babies (known as "Kangaroo care") but for couples as well. "It feels wonderful being this close."

His hands fell to the elastic of my bikinis, "Can I remove these as well?"

"Please," I found myself saying, a bit surprised that I was this comfortable, hoping that my case of nerves wouldn't return. He started to pull them down while kissing me and I was soon was stepping out of them.

My hands found the waist of his pajama pants, "How about these?"

"They can certainly come off," he replied and soon he stepped out of them.

We stood there and kissed, his hard body flush against mine and I made no effort to move away, leaning into him. His excitement was quite evident and his now frustrating lack of haste was getting to me.

"You said something about getting under the covers?" I asked with a smile.

"Eager are we?"

"Aren't you?"

"Oh yes," He said as he sat on the bed, pulling me on top of him, "I've wanted to make love to you since I first saw you."

That was a nice thing to say. I felt my desire ratchet up and I had to ask, "Are you sorry we waited?"

"No Kory," he replied seriously, "it really wouldn't have been making love that first night would it have been?"

"Perhaps not," I replied.

He rolled me off of him and looked at me intently. "I can only imagine how wonderful this will be. I love you, and I've never felt this close to anyone. I can't believe we've only known each other for a week and a half but I'm sure you're my soul mate."

"Soul mate? I like the sound of that." I paused and tried to give him a seductive look, not that it was needed, "You said 'I can only imagine how wonderful this will be'. Why don't we stop imagining and find out?" There was a split second when I worried that was too bold.

"That is a wonderful, wonderful idea Kory," he said as he eased me onto my back and began kissing me again.

I was buzzing again, my body alive with desire. He hadn't even touched me below the waist but I ached for him to be inside of me. Thinking about it, I wriggled my hips unconsciously and Dick chuckled softly, then looked at me, quite serious, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Please make love to me Richard."

He began his passionate kisses again and reached down and pulled my one knee back, my other knee bending as well as he positioned himself at my entrance. He stopped his kisses to look at me in the eyes as he edged forward. I realized he planned to make love to me with his eyes as well as his body. I was as turned on as I ever remember and was certainly very ready. Richard entered me very, very slowly, inch by wonderful inch. He was significantly larger than Karras, so it was fortunate he moved so slowly, as my body was stretching more than it ever had before to accommodate him. I tried not to show the discomfort, but knew I had when I saw the concern on Richard's face.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" I imagine at his size, I'm not the first girl he's felt the need to ask.

"I'm fine darling," I replied, willing myself to relax, "thank you for taking it slow."

"Love shouldn't ever hurt Kory," he said. Again, it applied in this situation, but he meant it more broadly.

He held himself still, showing superhuman self-control as I began to accommodate him. Feeling comfortable, even more than comfortable, I pushed a bit against him, letting him know that he could move forward again. Again, moving so very slowly, he kept his eyes on me as he gave me gentle kisses and murmured endearments.

He continued slowly over the next few minutes and when we were finally hip to hip, he stopped again, giving me a searing kiss. Again, I think he was waiting for me to begin to move before he did and when I did, he asked again if I was okay.

I couldn't form the words. Okay? No, much more than okay, I felt so full, so wonderful, so complete, so happy.

He stilled again. "Kory?" he asked concerned and I crawled back from the fog of pleasure. "Kory, are you alright, Sweetheart?"

I tried to focus and failed, and finally started to think coherently, "I'm fine, you feel wonderful Richard."

"You feel so wonderful too," he replied, sounding relieved and gently kissing my nose.

His movement picked up speed, and he began to stroke in earnest. Not roughly, but strong thrusts and the feelings were even more overwhelming. I was surprised when I felt the telltale tingling in my feet and the ache in my belly. I never achieved orgasm during intercourse before. And as it turned out, I never had such a strong climax, and I was soon crying out.

Richard soon let out a shout as his body shuttered and he joined me in climax.

If it was hard to crawl out of the fog of pleasure before, it was nearly impossible to return to reality from that level of bliss. As I slowly became more aware, I realized Richard was talking but I hadn't been able to comprehend his words.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"That was amazing Kory. I love you. It's never felt like that before. Wow," he said, sounding astounded.

"Yes," was all I replied, my brain not able to get my body to form any other words.

I then had another sensation, one I never remember having before even when I did climax. I felt like I was being immersed in very warm water and at the same time a strong feeling of being so content, so happy. It was overwhelming and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Are you okay Kory? I didn't hurt you did I?"

_Anything but_... however, the only response I had was "Uh-uh"

"Kory, if it's something I said or something I did, please tell me," he said, his face full of concern.

Luckily my brain and body were working together. "You did nothing wrong Richard. I can't describe it, I feel so..." Well my brain wasn't working 100% as I searched for the right word.

"So complete?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's how I feel. So complete, so content. I love you so much."

"Complete and content: absolutely. I love you Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

So there you have it, I hope everyone who read it is okay with it.

Thank you for reading and please review. There will probably be only one more chapter in this story and it's mostly written.

Explanation of the medical terms mentioned:

Kangaroo care: the practice of holding a naked newborn, especially a premature baby, to the parent's bare chest. Fathers participate in Kangaroo care as well as mothers.

Mammalian Dive Response: an autonomic response to cold water, causing the heart rate to slow. Used to stop a tachycardia (heart rate of 100 or more beats per minute) that won't otherwise slow.

LJ


	21. Chapter 21

Well here it is everyone, the final chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy!

.

Where Have You Been All My life?

AU Dick and Kory

Together since college, Kory Ander's heart was broken when she found out her fiancé was cheating on her the day of her wedding. Kory takes the two weeks that should have been her honeymoon to do some soul searching and rethink her life. Will an encounter with a gorgeous former playboy by the name Dick Grayson change both of their lives?

Chapter 21

Falling in love has significant effects on the human body, typically noted as affecting cognitive, behavioral, emotional and erotic components of the individual. The effects are on the cell level, and well researched in biology, although most people are only familiar with the anecdotal evidence of the effects of love. Or the really lucky ones have some personal experience with it.

When first in love, it is natural for someone to think about the person they love constantly and to focus on them. Less commonly recognized is the fact that falling in love leads to increased energy and even a feeling of euphoria. Biologically this makes sense, more time awake and an increase in energy leads to more interaction and an increased bond.

Alright, I'm in geek mode again, but even with this knowledge I was surprised that after making love with Richard for the first time, I felt so energized and also so young - not that being in your early 30's is old. I was in no way tired, content to snuggle as Richard dozed off for about 20 minutes before awakening. We shared endearments and professed the depths of our love after he awoke and soon we were making love again.

And that was how the night went. Sharing our love, emotions, bodies and souls. It was so wonderful, far, far beyond anything I have ever experienced.

"Are you finding this, with us, far better anything you've ever know?" I asked, hoping I knew the answer.

My confidence is definitely improving. Even days ago, I wouldn't have had the guts to open myself up for that level of disappointment.

Richard chuckled, "I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I didn't want to risk that you'd tell me it wasn't." He paused as he drew in a breath, "You were in love before, for me it's almost always been just sex, so I thought, maybe, in the beginning, uh, that maybe things were like this with you and Karras."

"No, things were never, ever anything like this with him," I told Richard firmly. "I guess it's pretty ironic. I counsel women all the time about sex and sexuality..."

"But sex and love are apparently quite different," he said with a smile, "and I'm glad we've discovered that together."

"It wasn't like this with Babs?" I worried briefly I had asked another question that I wouldn't like the answer to.

"God no, Kory. It was better and more meaningful than my other encounters, for lack of a better term, but it was barely a fraction of what I feel now."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"I'm sorry you were worried about her."

"It worked out just fine, hasn't it? And I was glad I knew everything. If I hadn't, yesterday could have been difficult, if I hadn't heard about your history ahead of time." I smiled at him, "I am so glad you told me. You didn't have to."

"How could I not tell you everything? I knew I was falling in love with you, and I knew that you needed to know about my past," he dropped his eyes, looking embarrassed, "To be honest, I wasn't sure how I would do once 'back in the saddle' as it were."

His gaze returned to mine.

"As it were," I echoed. Then I tried to be playful, "You had nothing to worry about, you were wonderful."

"Thank you, but I think you had a lot to do with it."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes, you are the most sexy, desirable, attractive and intelligent woman I've ever met. It feels wonderful to be close to you, you're so responsive and you feel so good." I know I blushed, and Dick added, "I just realized something, and this is great: you were just fishing for compliments! Success! I've gotten you to take compliments and now even looking for them!"

My blush deepened, but he was right, I was improving in that department. "Are you finding me desirable right now?" I asked, quite comfortable in my boldness.

"Oh, absolutely," he replied as his eyes darkened, and he pulled me closer, giving me yet another incredible kiss, and rolled on top of me again.

TtTtTtTtTt

The brunch was set for 11 AM and we had barely had any sleep, but it didn't matter. I felt wonderful and wondered if I had that telltale 'glow' I'd seen in others but never had myself. As for Dick, he didn't look or act tired. We packed, check out was at 11 AM also, and then we changed for the brunch. Even the fact that I hadn't firmed up where I was even going to sleep that night didn't matter. I had multiple options, and Dick was going to take me where ever I decided to go.

TtTtTtTtTt

The brunch was fun. Karen was actually well behaved. Although she wouldn't embarrass me on purpose, she was just a bit more upfront than I am. Being a girl, I had to tell_ someone_, so I did let her know that it was an incredible night.

"I am so happy for you Kory. I know this is the real thing this time," she told me.

I actually didn't take the opportunity to regret that no one had bothered to tell me I was making a mistake with Karras, but rather took the opportunity to thank God I found Richard. And to agree wholeheartedly with Karen.

"Oh, it is the real thing, I assure you. Nothing could be better than this."

"You're right. There isn't anything better than true love."

TtTtTtTtTt

I had seen Richard speaking with some people I had met very briefly the night before, who he had told me were colleagues from Hopkins. After a bit, he returned to where Karen and I were chatting and took my hand. Karen surprised me by going off to mingle at that point without saying anything about the previous night to Richard. Thank heaven for people who can at least some of the time be discreet.

"Hey Kory, if you have a few minutes, can I introduce you to a friend of mine? His name is Bill Hogan, and he's a gynecologic oncologist and is actually looking for an associate."

I felt a twinge of excitement. Hopkins? Me? It would be a dream to work there.

"He wants to talk to me about a job? Really?"

"Why wouldn't he? You have a first rate education, you matched well, you're compassionate and brilliant. Anyone would be happy to have you join their practice." Matching refers to where you end up training, where you end up after graduating Med School as an intern and then as a resident. You make a list of your top choices of where you would like to train and then on 'Match Day', every institution lets each medical student know where they are spending the next few years.

I didn't have a chance to get nervous, which worked to my benefit. My confidence was high, I was energized, happy. It was a great time for an impromptu interview. Within minutes, I was introduced to someone who could put the last piece of the puzzle that was my life in place: a position in my specialty within commuting distance of my home. The fact that it was in one of the top GYN departments in the country was beyond anything I had hoped for.

TtTtTtTtTt

"How did your chat go with Dr. Hogan?" Dick asked with a bit of a knowing smile after my 'interview'.

"I think it went well, I liked him a lot. I think it would be a great fit, but they are only looking for a part-time associate right now," I replied, and certainly this fact was a huge disappointment, and my tone reflected that. "I really need to work full time."

"Why?"

"Richard, I have my loans and my house. I can't work part-time, I've got those obligations. Plus what will I do with all that free time?"

The thought of free time was tempting but out of the question for most physicians, so I had never even really thought about it. I had been panicking for months because I hadn't found a job in GYN ONC that I could commute to from my house and even though this was perfect, it was only part-time. Could I afford to only work that much?

His smile almost bothered me. This was upsetting, it was so close to being the perfect job. Why wasn't he commiserating with me about it?

"I think you'll find it will work out well for you and that you'll need the flexibility," he said.

Okay now I was confused. What did he know that I didn't?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, considering I expect you to be barefoot and pregnant for most of the next ten years or so..."

"What?! Did you say barefoot and pregnant?"

"Yes." Richard had an unembarrassed, light tone to his voice and if possible a happier smile. "Well, that's my plan anyway. But I guess you have a say. It just seems like a lot to have a bunch of children and work full time..."

"A bunch of children?"

"Well, yes."

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes a bit. This had better not be a joke, although he certainly wouldn't be making jokes about something like this, would he?

"Kory, what do you think I'm saying? You couldn't possibly think that I'm planning on just dropping you off later on today and then going on with my life," He took both my hands in his and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. We were having this conversation while many of the brunch guests were still present, although we were off on our own.

"Everything's changed. I don't want to be apart. I've loved every moment we've spent together. I mean, I know there are a million details, like where to live – it seems that your place is out and you're welcome to move into the manor but its up to you..."

"You are babbling," I said, cutting him off. Wow, unless I was mistaken, what I was hearing was incredible. I didn't dare hope for anything like this for us, not yet, but it made perfect sense.

"Yes. Yes I am," he responded, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What are you asking me?"

He tried to portray mock exasperation, at least I think it was mock, "Are you going to force me to say it? Can't I ask you _properly_ after I've thought about it and made some plans? Maybe gotten a ring for you or something?"

Richard had just said so much, things I wanted to hear but dare not consider he would say. Certainly not yet. It was truly beyond my wildest dreams.

Yep, I found I was speechless again.

TtTtTtTtTt

So this completes my tale for now. When I left for some soul searching, I somehow found my soul mate. I arrived in St. Leonard after deciding not to marry a man that was treating me terribly. I returned from the trip with the man that I know will always treat me well. I traded two weeks in the Riveria for the same time in Maryland, foregoing that doomed marriage only to find myself talking about what was going to be a perfect one.

When we first met, all I wanted to ask Richard was 'where have you been all my life?'. But it really is a moot question, because it doesn't really matter. We had met at what turned out to be the exactly right time. The better question would be, 'where will you be for the rest of my life?', but that's a question that I already know the answer to. For the rest of my life, he'll be by my side.

TtTtTtTtTt

FIN

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading this story, and sadly, all good things must come to an end. The plan for the story was for it to end when what would have been Kory's honeymoon ended, and I'm sticking with that. I am now leaning toward doing a sequel, although unless I come up with a really good plot, it will be a minific about Richard and Kory's wedding.

Again, thank you for reading and please, please review, even if you come to this story some time after its completion.

I have so many, many people to thank for the wonderful support and fantastic reviewers, probably too many to name here and I'm going to skip over a lot of people, but I'd at least like to acknowledge: Somewhere in Time, ddproxcm, RagingSapphireStorm, Mythica Magic, BerryDrops, titanfan45, sb1, sparklebluelemon, xrobxstar, child who is cool, the Great Leap of the Fall, Glory of Dawn, MiaPatli'sBlackMoonroses, teentitans1313, GoddessGidrah29, Munchichi, Republic of Gamers, AreYouDeaf?, ERgal, quetzi, methegirl, Sandra1001, robstar, princess lunella, quiet corners and so many others!!

All and all, this has been a fantastic experience and I finally am starting to hit my groove with my writing. Thank you all and look for more fanfics from me, and maybe something over at Fictionpress or even published, I'll keep my profile updated with any plans. Of course, I'd like more than anything to return to the work I love, but in the meantime, I'll satisfied my urge for creativity and productivity here.

LJ

January 17, 2010


End file.
